The Spring Festival
by Thrice Shy Seraphim
Summary: It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope." Then hope grew into love, and love into danger, and danger into eternity. This is when the wheels of fate were set in motion, with one little star on the horizon. Review please! Revised!
1. Silent Eaves

**I'm BAAAAACK!!!**

**And better than ever bitches!**

**This is the new and improved Spring Festival! Read and Enjoy! Review too please! I love happy reviews!**

**-SW**

**000000000000000000000000000  
**

It had been a silent season beneath the eaves of Lorien, and even in the realm of grace and eternity, one is liable to get bored. The winter had passed, and now the floor of the forest was a glittering gold, the streams a clear blue, and the river Anduin inviting.

Indeed there had been no attacks, not since the days of Amroth, and the world echoed with silence and foreboding, but it was far out of reach. And beneath the golden eaves there was no pain or worry, simply life as it always had been for these reclusive elves.

The darkness of the world was long out of thought, and in the realm of young elves, young of course being relative, the time was now to have fun. Now was the time to find their life path, before a war forced it upon them. And though the three blessed elves of these days all knew they had a great destiny, they had yet to fully understand it. How they yearned for it, longed to find the calling and follow it to where they would rest one day. But the time had not yet come for such developments, and so they were resigned to seeking out ways to live what was left of their lives. For all knew that any day the world could rise up and plunge into darkness.

The three are the children of Elrond, aged 1,864 for the twin sons, and 1, 753 for the only daughter and Evenstar of her people, Arwen. This is young in elf years, they were barely adults, and as such had much youth to expend before becoming the leaders of their people. Arwen, being the most headstrong and lighthearted of her siblings, was the first to arrive at the conclusion that they should take the opportunity to have great fun now, though she wasted little time in informing her brothers.

"Elladan, Elrohir, have you not grown weary of these bland days? Do you not long for an adventure, for fun and experience of the world beyond these golden eaves or the dell of our home?" They were traversing the wood of Lorien, flirting with the border but still safely inside its guarded eaves.

"Oh, Arwen, you cannot be suggesting we cause more trouble for our parents." Elladan smirked, secretly hoping she was. The twins were great mischief makers, and firmly believed that if they were continually locked up in Lorien or Rivendell, they would never learn and never find what called them away from here.

"Of course not. I merely wish to travel somewhere new, find something to fuel our eternity in Middle Earth. I feel trapped, you must understand. I feel like my life is being hindered, as though I will never find something to keep me held fast to this land until I must pass. Please my brothers, release me, give me a reason to live!" At this she threw her arms open and spun around. "Something great will happen to me, something life changing and beautiful. But here, under these perfectly silent trees, it can never happen. Nothing will be set in motion if we do not venture out and wake the world up." She turned her pleading blue eyes to her brothers, who exchanged a look. They needed no words to communicate, and needed no other reason to agree.

"But where will we go? Everywhere beyond Lorien or Rivendell is a hazard. The realm of men is unsafe, and the other Elven lands spell death." Elrohir's voice was placating, attempting to reason with his sister. They were all special to Middle Earth, and while she might have been right, their deaths would do little more than kill what little good there would one day be. "We are not much loved by the other peoples, and Thranduil would certainly kill us on sight should we enter his land."

"Actually, it is your faces that spell death." A quiet voice said, and a lithe figure dropped down from the trees above. Dressed in the gray raiment of her people, the short Lorien elf-woman smiled calmly at the three. "You see, if you were to travel and no one knew you then you would be safe. It is upon your faces being known that you will be in grave, grave danger."

"Hello, dearest Aunt." Elladan greeted, bowing. His siblings followed suit, and she returned the sentiment. "You have a point, but certainly there is no such way." He said and she grinned.

This elf-woman, a little thing by any race's standards, was thinking quickly of the many cultures these children did not experience. The men of Gondor, Rangers of Numenor, the Elves of the Havens, Hobbits, men in Rohan and Ithilien, the wizards in Isengard...and many many more. However, she knew in Mirkwood there would soon be a festival that might give these young elves, older than her but still children in the eyes of their world, a chance to see beyond their borders.

She is the aunt of these Blessed elves, the adoptive daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and the sister of Celebrian and Elrond. Her name is Elemmire, Jewel of the Stars, the guardian of Middle Earth. Some call her Azeriel, Sun Maiden, for her fire-red hair. The siblings tend to tease her for it, for there is no shade quite like it in all of Middle-Earth, but she always laughs and allows it to slide from her mind.

She is young by any standards, only 500 at the time of this tale, in 1994 of the Third Age. But with her she carries great knowledge of her own destiny, though she blatantly refuses to acknowledge the greatness of it until the time is at hand. For now she chooses to travel, to live, and to be a silent force in a steadily darkening world.

"I believe Elrohir to be right, Elly," Elladan abbreviated her name to the affectionate nickname given to her by her family and dearest friends, "I believe it would be folly no matter how much we yearn to explore. 'Tis been many a year since the times we rode with our Uncle's people."

"The orc raids have been diminished, not even goblins dare to come too near our borders." Elrohir's voice was lamenting, full of memory. "It feels a century since we battled, since any adventure came into our path."

"My brothers speak true, and ever since the days of my birth, and increasingly since Nimrodel and Amroth vanished I have been trapped here. I need to seek my path, I need to find love and unity, and above all I need to know there is a world to be saved if I am, as my namesake was, destined to give my life for it." Her blue eyes locked on her aunt, who was more like her sister, and she sighed heavily.

Elly smiled wearily, for she knew of their pain. She had confined herself here since the King of Lorien, Amroth, and his bride, Nimrodel, had vanished into the mists and never returned nor sent the promised message. Amroth, her king, her friend, and her loving brother, had been the reason she fought. He had been her world and she his heiress; but now she was empty, had been for nearly 13 years since. Before his departure for the Gray Havens he had named her crown Princess, expecting her to take up the crown in his stead. But she could not do such a thing, not when her heart was so devoid of love and feeling.

Instead she took up the stance of commander, and allowed her adoptive parents to rule in her stead.

"Oh my friends, I know how your hearts ache. Some days it feels as though I will never find the will to go out and save this beautiful world." She picked up a mallorn flower and then smiled as she solidified her previous thoughts. "However, I know of a festival that would give you all the adventure," she looked to the twins, "opportunity for love," she turned to her niece, "and exposure to this world you can desire." The three leaned in to her and she took a seat upon the Earth. They followed suit and fixated their gazes on her. She allowed a bright light into her eyes, eyes like the ever-shifting sea in color. Currently they settled on clear blue and the silver flecks practically glowed with joy.

"In a fortnight Mirkwood will host the coming of Ethuil, a festival dedicated to lovers and rebirth. It's based on the legend of Rosriel and her lover Taurebein, two elves that found forbidden love. They were from warring lands and could never be together, but they met one day in a clearing and fell madly in love. At first they didn't know the other was from another land for they wore masks, but once the masks were removed they knew they had to be together. They defied their parents and communicated with secret letters and met where none would find them. Then, one day, Rosriel came to Taurebein and told him she was with child. The two made to leave but before they could, Rosriel's father found her and had Taurebein killed. Rosriel fled in rage, and hurt. It is said she had a little girl, name Erulisse, and shortly after Rosriel died of grief. The little girl vanished, but the warring tribes eventually settled. But it was too late, and her father passed from grief as well."

"Amazing." Arwen breathed. "So the festival is to remember this sacrifice, but also to bring love and harmony?"

"Essentially, it's really a chance for the elves of Mirkwood to make merry for a week without feeling irresponsible." Elly shrugged and her companions chuckled at her lack of interest in romance. "It will be mostly Mirkwood elves, and a mask festival. The tradition says that if you hide your face and allow your eyes to reveal all, then you will find your true love, just as Rosriel and Taurebein. If we left tomorrow we could make it just in time." Her eyes were bright and excited, a shimmering blue, and the three siblings nodded.

"Let us attend this! For certain we can fool a few woodland elves of who we are!" Arwen delighted in this plan and Elly laughed prettily at her.

"I will take you, but only with your parents' blessing. I shan't steal you from them and risk my head upon return." She said calmly and they nodded.

"What of Celeborn? Certainly he wouldn't risk his daughter to his oldest enemy?" Elrohir asked and she simply nodded. The feud of Thranduil and Celeborn was infamous and the two had never crossed paths since the Second Age. Thranduil made it known that any foreign elf of Celeborn's house in his lands would be killed on sight, though Celeborn had never issued the same to the surprise of almost everyone in Elvendom. Elly, however, was not fearful of Thranduil, though her desire to go into Mirkwood had forever been hesitant at best.

"I suspect not, but it was he that told me to go." She said, her gaze finding the glittering waters of the Anduin. "He said that this was it, this was the time to find my heart." Her gaze became a clouded gray, and suddenly she aged a thousand years. "I know not what he means, but there is a pull to Mirkwood and I must follow it. I feel if I do not I will die, pine for something I can't understand. I feel as if love is calling me...I must follow."

"Then go we shall!" Elladan said, his eyes, so infinitely older than his aunt's, softening. He knew the call of love, but his was so far away he could never chase it. There were days he feared he never would. "Certainly we can convince father, so long as he is assured of our safety."

"Certainly we can, for no other reason than to discover our own strength. For if we cannot stand up to a few Woodelves what kind of Noldor are we?" Elrohir agreed and Arwen stood up first, the other two following.

"We'll come to you with his answer." She said and the three floated off. Elly watched after them with a smile, briefly wanting that level of grace and effortless beauty. Alas her human body allowed for little of it. She had learned the grace of the trees, but upon the earth she lacked the subtle air of dignity her elder companions possessed.

Sometimes she believed it was because she was all but dignified, but then she remembered the days of endless diplomats and the ease of her gait. In those moments of memory she knew her gait had fallen because she secretly longed to be human, in a vain hope that the pain of her brother's passing would be easier on a mortal soul and body. She knew it wouldn't be, but yearning for something that can never be eases some of the stress.

She carefully stood and fingered the hem of her gray tunic. It was simple, bland even. The only hint she wasn't the average soldier was the careful gold that designed the sleeves, hem, and her ornate bow. She was far from average in every sense, but maybe if she blended in with the regiment she so effortlessly commanded then she could fade away from the eyes of the prying world. Maybe then she could forget.

"Perhaps, dear," a voice trickled from the trees, "you think too deeply." Her eyes found a figure above her, lounging on a branch. An elf, blonde and lithe, tall and elegant, peered at her. "Certainly you cannot think these harrying thoughts at all hours, wishing away your immortality so that you might forget your pain." Sometimes his knowledge irked her, but his wise advice brought her to her senses. This elf was one of her most trusted friends, one of the few she counted as family.

"Oh Dinendal, if only it were so." She looked down at the necklace that hung limply at her throat. It was a simple Eleanor flower in silver, resting on two mallorn leaves, one on each side. At the center of the flower was a bright turquoise stone, and around it was an ornate vine that made it distinctly Elfin.

It was her symbol, the thing that tied her to her immortality. It had been a gift on her 25th birthday from her creators, a token of the promise of eternity. She had died a mortal death, and then awoke an elf forever trapped in a human body. They had endowed her with perfection, and part of them.

As such she had an eternity to be in pain over the hurt she caused, and she would shoulder that burden for all her days. There would never be someone to alleviate her suffering, at least she firmly believed there never would be. This was her fate: to fight, to die, and to allow those who are purely good and purely of this world to survive.

She knew this was how it must be, that her life would decide the fate of Middle-Earth in some subtle way. She knew that even though she was condemned to a life alone, a solitary soldier, it was how it must be if her friends and loved ones were to survive.

For they was most important thing her immortality gave that she would never trade. It allowed her to reside in this land, to love them and be a part of their world, and fight the battles she knew were to come. And as it were, no matter how great the pain of loss was, she must shoulder the burden and carry on. As great as the empty vastness of eternity alone was, she could never leave them or she would be heartsick.

"If only I could escape it for one moment, for I know in my heart that this will be my death. But my mind tells me every day his passing was my fault, and if Lorien falls it will fall at my feet." She turned her ancient gaze, which was filled with an age far beyond her five hundred years, on Dinendal who simply pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh my darling lady, you must know we can never hold you at fault." He released her and smiled. "You will go to this festival, and follow the call you feel so deeply, and I will be at your side to keep you safe, darling child." She nodded and leaned against his strong frame.

"I am glad of that, Dinendal." She breathed and the two began the trek back to the palace.

Meanwhile, the three siblings searched for their father all about the living quarters, eventually coming upon him in the library with Celeborn. The two turned to them as they entered.

"Good day, father." The three bowed at Arwen's greeting, and the elder elves followed. "We have come to ask your permission for a great venture."

"Is that so, my children?" Elrond asked, taking a seat. Celeborn grinned a bit and Arwen nodded.

"Elly has suggested that, in order to expand our knowledge of the world and our own kin, we venture to Mirkwood for the Festival of Ethuil. She believes it will satisfy our desire for adventure and allow us a chance to see the differences from our family, and our distant woodland kin." Elladan, ever the politician. The two adults exchanged a glance and Celeborn replied first.

"At first glance I say no, but it was I who told Elly it was her path to go to Mirkwood and I know it is. If she is ever to be happy again, be herself again, then she must make this journey." He said and Elrond gave him his most serious stare. "In the same instance, it might be the path of these three as well. Perhaps their destiny is to find what resides in Mirkwood, and learn of their kin so we may one day be united." He reasoned calmly, and Elrond frowned deeply. "You know if not for some strong feeling I would never send them hence, Elrond. My dealings with the Mirkwood king are all but pleasant."

"More to the point, my love, I loathe to send my sister beneath the boughs of Mirkwood without accompaniment." Celebrian's voice pierced the air, and all turned to her. "Let them go, for certain they need to see how different the peoples can be. And if Elly is meant to go then I will not send her alone."

"I agree with both sides." Elrond confirmed and Celebrian moved to stand behind her husband's chair. "I will allow you to go, but you must stay with your aunt and not venture unaided into Mirkwood. You must also be on your guard, for I am wary of the King, and doubly of his two sons." Elrond's voice was stern and the three nodded quickly. "I know not how they turned out, but if they are anything like their father then they are not to be trusted. Your aunt will keep you safe, and you must stay with her."

"Of course, father. We'll be perfectly safe." Arwen said, smiling gently. At this Elly appeared in the doorway to the library and entered.

"Sister!" Celebrian greeted, walking over to embrace her warrior sister. They hugged briefly before Elly fixed her tired gaze on Elrond. Dinendal entered and bowed the greeting to his superiors, standing off to the side.

"You will attend this festival, and you will be most careful with my children." Elrond said to his spirited sister-in-law. She nodded and he smirked. "Your mother must not be pleased with this."

"Do not presume my thoughts, Elrond." The eerily chilling voice of Galadriel cut the air and the company turned to see her in the doorway. "This festival will be good for our children, all of them. For some things of the world are beyond even us to prevent." The company tensed in silent agreement, all save for the four youngest.

"We leave tomorrow morning, by horse." Elly confirmed and the other three nodded. They left then to prepare, gliding past their relatives and her gaze fell a bit. She turned her gaze on Elrond. "You all know this will begin the motions to bring the world to its brink." They made no movement, save Celebrian who walked to her baby sister. Her hands cupped the younger woman's face, her eyes tracing over her mortal ears and slight body, and her heart reaching out to her.

"My sister, we simply want you to be happy. We desire that you will release the pain and guilt that plagues your heart and mind." Her voice calmed Elly's fears and she nodded, pulling away and walking out.

"I'll return in a month. I'll keep them safe." She whispered as she turned the corner away from them, but they smelled the salt that ran down her cheeks. Dinendal winced in pain and bowed before leaving.

"You send her to find him, don't you?" Elrond said and Galadriel flicked her gaze to him. "There is a soul in Mirkwood we were asked to protect, is now the time to bring him back? Is this right? Risking her life for a child that may well hate us, been poisoned by his father?"

"It is not a matter of right," Celeborn breathed, "it's a matter of what must be."

"He speaks truly. Fear not, Elrond, this is the beginning of our end. They must only meet for us to know what the fate of the world is to be." Galadriel smiled and floated away on those words, Celeborn following swiftly.

"What troubles you love? Are you so fearful of Thranduil's hatred?" Celebrian's perfect blue eyes bored into him. Elrond frowned.

"I am fearful of what will come of this, I fear for Arwen. We know what her fate will be if our hearts prove right." He said and she smiled gently. She touched his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Her fate is to be happy, my love. Do not let worries of what is to come trouble you, for now we are blessedly free of darkness. Just rejoice in what we have." She said and he wrapped her hand in his.

"Of course, my love. Let us simply be." She nodded and the two walked from the library.

Meanwhile, in a high room that overlooked the whole of Lorien, the young princess sighed. Elly, fingered her headdress and stared into the jewel that swirled with every color. It was a seeing stone, a piece of one, and in it she could see all that was to come. All she saw now though, despite her efforts, was perfect crystal blue. Her mind was torrid with worry, and it was in this state she fell into her bed and slipped into a waking dream, salt treks leaking down her moonlit alabaster cheeks.

Meanwhile her parents walked about their land, their hearts aching for their youngest daughter whom they loved like their own. Galadriel looked out upon her kingdom and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Do you foresee evil in this choice?" She asked and Celeborn shook his head.

"I foresee pain, and loss, and above all danger; but no evil is in this choice, save the evils of a treacherous heart that knows not of love." He looked to his mate who saw nothing but the future of her daughter. "She will survive, but until she finds what we have she will never be complete. She lacks the fire she once had, the fire of life and desire, and we must see it restored. I cannot watch her suffer in silence any longer."

"I know." Galadriel breathed, drawing a face into her mind. "I only hope Lothnimiel's son will be capable of doing so." Her head tilted and she looked past the immediate future into the distance. "I only hope he will know what he feels when it finds him, and I hope our Rose will not run in fear of more pain. I cannot foresee what will happen, but if all goes according to plan, it will end well."

"And on that hope we will ride." Celeborn affirmed, and then led Galadriel away.


	2. Traveling

**AND I'M BACK! MUSE AND ALL!!**

**Well, sort of. **

**Ok so here's the story. I wrote the original of this in oh 8th grade maybe, and while the premise was good, the actual writing did not to do the plot nor the world justice. So, as a college student dying for something to do to keep her brain from melting, I began to rewrite it. It's vastly different, the plot similar but instances and opinions have changed. **

**I'm really enjoying rewriting this and I hope everyone enjoys reading it! Please leave me some reviews because it's bound to be fun!**

**Also, this is the first part of a series I'm starting to rewrite and expand upon. There will be big long stories, little vingettes, and so on and so forth! So please help me out and let's make this fun!**

**Love!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

The day opened beautifully with a clear sky, and under the cloudless heavens the company of five departed for Mirkwood with the blessing of their respective parents. Dinendal rode at the back and Elly to the front, ever wary of unfriendly passer-bys. The conversation was minimal, most too caught up in their thoughts to voice the concerns or delights that entertained their waking minds.

Elly was particularly quiet, her dream the night before having disquieted her mind. In it she saw blue eyes and green leaves, she felt the rain and then all went black with a voice whispering to her. The speech was unintelligible, but it was comforting words. It was frightening, but strangely fueled her desire to attend this festival. Another strange facet of this day was her attire, which was not that of a warrior. Rather it was a simple black traveling dress that buttoned up the front and fell to the ground. The hem, neck, and sleeves were adorned in green vines. She greatly resembled the lady she was meant to be, even if it was a little more casual.

It was the first time in years she hadn't worn her gray attire, but it suited this event nicely. She was wrapped in a black cloak, as they all were to represent they were a group. None wore anything that would hint they were from a different land, adorning forest colors. Arwen in dress like Elly's except brown cloth and gold vines, the twins dressed in inverted shades of brown and green, and Dinendal in bronze and black. Overall Elly was proud of how they looked, anyone would take them for woodland elves, save for the slight accents.

Lorien elves, from so long speaking a different dialect, tended to elongate the vowels and be harsh with consonants, unlike Mirkwood elves who generally kept an even tone but drew out double vowels. Rivendell elves were accustomed to common tongue, and as such their speech had a very solid feel, lacking the light way the elder peoples spoke it. Elly believed the accents would go unnoticed, but they all could mask them rather well, as she had learned in the course of their lives.

It would be nearly a week of riding steadily before they reached the eaves of Mirkwood, and by then the party was eager to slow down and rest. Elly and Dinendal, being the strategists, allowed this just inside the dark woods, and they sat up a quiet camp.

"My lady, you have been quiet on our journey. Does something trouble you?" Dinendal inquired of her and she shook her head.

"Simply assuring myself that this is a wise idea, nothing more my friend." She replied calmly, and he nodded. Arwen peered away from the group and frowned.

"These woods feel unfriendly." She observed and Elly nodded.

"We are a little closer to Minas Morgul than I would like, but as a whole we should be safe." She sighed and then lay back to stare at the stars, still so sharp and clear in this foreign land. It was in this position she drifted into sleep, and dreamt of blue eyes. This time, however, she could hear the voice as it soothed her mind, calling to her in a lullaby voice.

When dawn rose the dark presence was far off, and the company headed north along the Anduin and the border of Mirkwood. Elly knew the road well, and it took them a week and a day to make it to the Old Forest road where they deviated immediately to get closer to the palace faster. However, by doing so they placed themselves in the middle of spiders and unfriendly eyes. They kept the spiders at bay with numbers and the light of Earendil that surrounded them.

They pulled to a stop, three days from Mirkwood's gates, and set up a small camp. The spiders avoided them at all costs, but Elly was beginning to think they shouldn't have come, for the road into Mirkwood was proving dangerous. However, she felt they might be able to get home by boat much easier and faster. As dawn approached Elly felt a dark presence about them, the same from the day their journey began.

"Would orcs follow us this far?" Elladan whispered and she nodded, fingering her bow. They all drifted into a light sleep.

The next morning Elly jumped awake when she heard rustlings. It was just before dawn and she smelled orc, filling her nose and choking her. She stood silently, slipping into a warrior persona that served her well, and stepped forward. The presences ran away, and she relaxed.

"They have been there all night." Elladan's voice floated to her ears and she turned to him. "They knew better than to take us all on, though in the future we might not be so lucky." She nodded and they roused the group, starting back on the trail before dawn had fully lit the horizon.

The day passed in silence, everyone on guard. It would be two more days before the orc band would rear their ugly heads. It was just after nightfall and Elly could smell their bloodlust, so she pulled to company to a stop.

"We either fight or lead them straight to the palace." She breathed and the three males nodded. Arwen stared into the ground, being inherently afraid and not a warrior in the least. However, somewhere in the depths of her soul she felt the fighting desire rise up and she drew the old bow she carried.

"I always knew you had a little of your father in you." Dinendal teased and she sneered.

"Now would be a good time for silence, friend." She replied and Elly nodded, drawing her sword and swinging off the horse. At 5'4" she barely came up to its shoulder, but her hair almost glowed in the dark.

"Come and get me." She hissed and the twenty orcs suddenly charged. However, these were Lorien elves. It was quick work to rid themselves of this nuisance, and Elly was back on her horse in no time. Only a small blood spatter on her cheek hinted there had been a fight. The party then took off into the forest, hurrying to the palace gates.

However their hurry was pointless as an orc swung down from the tree and knocked Elly off her horse. She screamed and then kicked it off before severing the head with the knife at her thigh. Thirty more orcs descended on them and the battle thrived. Dinendal took out ten with bow work, and Arwen a fair 15. Elly, only able to take out one at a time got two, but the second sliced out at her with a dying effort and she hit the ground as blood poured down her stomach.

The twins panicked and finished off the rest while defending their aunt. The orcs were killed off swiftly, and then everyone focused on Elly, the only one who was hurt. The others had small nicks, but her blood loss was severe. Arwen, having adopted her father's propensity for healing, quickly placed some herbs over the gash and wrapped a spare cloth around her aunt's middle. Elly was barely coherent as they placed her on with Dinendal and took off into the night.

It would be another day before they arrived at the massive gate of Mirkwood palace, but Elly, having regained her wits, then led them off a ways. To amend the confusion she turned to them and grinned.

"We will set up a camp just beyond the palace, just so we can meet up and not give away ourselves. Besides, I don't believe a ruined dress will set a good air." They nodded in agreement and followed her to a small clearing. Elly slid off of Dinendal's horse and the group set to work setting up camp. There were two tents, for males and females, and Elly slid into one to change from her ruined dress.

In the process she redressed her wound, checking to make sure she hadn't been poisoned. As far as she could see it was rather basic, but the stories' of Orkish poison did not flee so easily and she resolved to check it periodically. Hopefully she would escape her venture to Mirkwood unscathed. She then turned to the small pack she carried, containing two elegant dresses for the festival and selected one to slide over her lithe body.

She emerged a moment later wearing a dress of white silk overlaid with blue lace and into the fabric were spun clear jewels. The neckline draped across her collarbone and hid her necklace from view, the back coming up to the same place. Sleeves were long but flowing and trimmed in silver. It was a remnant of her noble history, but hadn't been worn in nearly ten years. Her red hair had silver ribbon entwined in the braids, holding it out of her face.

Arwen followed suited and emerged in a dress of the same style, save green silk and her hair done up in braids with threads of gold. The males simply added their rings and formal tunics of the same earlier colors, for all elves had these simple things. They had opted to abandon their circlets for this week, feeling that it would come of naught.

Nothing told of their identity, and Elly added to this by pulling a simple black wooden box from her pack. She opened it to reveal five masks and the other four floated to the floor of the forest as leaves, and she smiled serenely while following suit.

"I told you this would be a mask festival, but in the spirit of mystery there are typically aliases, nicknames really, that are meant to allude to your nature. They say the lovers met in autumn and, as they were unable to be together, used code names to communicate of each other and to one another. As such, all festival attendees use the names. I took the liberty of making the masks a while back, and the names I arrived at a short time ago."

"Excellent!" Arwen said, reaching out to grab a mask of gold and lavender with a dark brown base. "Who am I to be?" She asked, placing the mask on her face. The masks were all of a fashion that only covered the top half of the face and the entire nose, leaving the mouth free. It concealed identity rather well, particularly if you were dealing with unobservant elves.

"I had decided on Autumn for you, for your dark features but shockingly blue eyes, not unlike the flowers that bloom at the beginning of winter." Elly grinned and passed two masks to the twins. One had a black base with red feathers and shots of gold, and the other a dark red base with black feathers and shots of silver. "Eagle will be Elladan, noble and strong." He nodded and took the one with red feathers.. "Falcon is to be Elrohir, quick of mind and body." Elrohir smiled brightly and took the other proffered mask. The three slid them on and tied them.

"Darling, certainly you have a name for yourself?" Dinendal asked, eyeing the two masks. "Preferably something that isn't black in nature." He knew she had a lot of doubt in her, and he feared this would be the manifest.

"Nothing black, I assure you. Father made my name and mask, and while I disagree it shall be." She pulled out the black mask he had been eyeing, adorned in gray feathers with small flakes of silver and gold. "Dinendal, I decided you should be Shadow, silent and ever-present even when we aren't looking for you." He nodded and took the mask from her. "Father decided I would be Rain, for he likes blue on me." She spoke this with irritation and the others chuckled.

"For certain it is because you are calm, but a force to be reckoned with when provoked." Arwen said, and gasped when Elly drew out the mask which was white and adorned with light blue flowers and pretty silver accents.

"Perhaps." The younger maid tied the mask on and stood. "There are a few simple precautions: do not fight, Elladan and Elrohir should not be seen together, twins are rare enough, and tell no one of your life beyond these borders. We are a band of friends if asked."

"And of you?" Dinendal asked, tugging on a lock of her hair, and then placing it over her rounded ear. "You are small, milady, and red hair will attract attention of the worst sort. What story will you tell?" Elly looked at her fire-locks and smiled. She adored her hair, but had thought up no reason for it.

"I am a Noldorin, descended of course. I'll lie about my age I suppose; after all I know the histories well enough. Certain traits remain, even if they are rare. Perhaps my parents hid in a small region of Mirkwood and recently passed." She shrugged and then the group swung their cloaks on before heading into the gates for the opening ceremony.

The trek itself was safe, but the party could feel the closing darkness around them. Ever-used to the glittering boughs of Lorien, the elves were tense. Except for Elly, of course, who knew these woods well and the minimal danger they presented to any of her kin.

There was a large throng of people here and Elly smiled to see so many happy elves. It had been many a year since joy could permeate her people. Before the throng there stood a small platform, onto which the elegant king of Mirkwood climbed now. Elly tilted her head, admiring the king for speaking to his people.

"Thranduil would be the one to decide our fate, if we are caught." Arwen breathed and Elly simply nodded. "I somehow hope we are," at this she received a harsh look, "I have long desired to meet his son, and I feel like if we find him then this will all be justified." Her startling blue eyes met her aunt's stormy green ones. "I only hope to live to see our people reunited."

"Good elves of Mirkwood, traveled from far and near! Welcome to Mereth En Ethuil! This is to be our grandest festival in many a millennia, a chance to celebrate the wedding of my eldest son, and the grandest chance to see that Mirkwood is the greatest of all elven lands!" Elly merely blinked in curiosity.

"Two sons then." She stated and Arwen nodded.

"I know not of their appearance, but their names are Locien and Legolas. Locien is the oldest, and must be the married one. He is to inherit his father's crown, of which I heard sits fine with the younger brother who has no love for politics." At this she tilted her head. "I've heard it said the younger brother does not love at all, merely drifts through women and preys on them. They say he vowed to never wed, and never be complete." Arwen snuck in a giggle here and Elly remained silent, the rumor striking her own heart. She never wished for love, but this prince's assumed arrogance irritated her.

On some level she felt a kinship with him, they both denied love and preferred to be alone in their hearts. But to prey and use women was despicable, and though she felt a connection to him she frowned upon it. For certain she was a little nobler for simply being alone in every way. To be fair, however, she knew nothing of this prince. Perhaps he had a sound reasoning for his choice.

All this while Thranduil had been talking endlessly and Elly ignored him wholly. Now she attuned her attention to him, catching the end of his spiel about the festival and its glory. He ended with a thoughtless flourish and a volley of fireworks was released behind him to signal the beginning of the festival. Elly observed in silence, but when her eyes fell back to earth they locked with a pair of crystal blue across the way. She narrowed her eyes at the staring elf, and in return he lifted an eyebrow as if humored by her.

'Intriguing.' She thought, but was drawn from her reverie by Arwen gripping her arm.

"Aunt I am to depart from you, Elladan will be my company. Shall you take Dinendal with you?" She inquired and Elly frowned.

"Nay, I will wander alone. Dinendal will remain with Elrohir as it were, and you four must remain out of trouble." She looked at the group who nodded their consent to her. With that she parted from them and searched the crowd for the blue eyes that had tried to pierce her soul. However none were found and she frowned a bit. Her thoughts shifted quickly and she glided toward the marketplace, temporarily blocking out any thought.

In every elf's life there will come a day when he awakes and suddenly everything before that one crystal moment is meaningless. For one Legolas Greenleaf, younger son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood, today was not that day.

He rose as he always did, with an indifferent glance at the maiden beside him in bed and a hasty retreat from her side. The maiden awoke, realized her place, and silently stole away before the prince returned from his morning bath.

Legolas did not particularly enjoy the lays and false promises, but they satisfied his thirst for contact with no promise of more. As it were he settled into this routine, and had been so for nearly a thousand years of his life.

And today was no different than any day before it.

He bathed, changed into the clothes for the festival, a simple formal tunic of silver silk with blue accents and gray leggings, and then headed down to breakfast with his brother and his bride-to-be. In truth, the maiden was incredibly daft and the least favorite of Legolas' accomplishments in prior years. But his brother needed a queen, and who better than the air headed daughter of his father's advisor?

Upon arriving in the dining hall Legolas discovered his father had joined them, and he grimaced. His brother was conspicuously absent, but perhaps that was the balancing factor. Being the more independent and morally corrupt of the two brothers, Legolas was not the favorite son. He was not hated, for his father took great pride in his superior military prowess, but his father did tend to look on Locien's shortcomings with less disdain.

Despite his inner thoughts, he took his seat and his father gave him a critical glance. Anticipated, most certainly, or so Legolas thought.

"One day, son, you will awake to find yourself in a mess from these one-night lovers." He cautioned and Legolas stole a glance at his soon-to-be sister-in-law who blushed mightily. Linariel, by far the most modest elf-maid in Mirkwood, was well-aware that Legolas gave little care to the women he used. Why was a mystery, but most believed it was because he had lost Miranna, his first pure love, so long ago and to such horrid circumstances.

"And on that day, father, I will bow to you and declare your superior knowledge." He retorted and returned to eating, finishing quickly and leaving to do something to work off his energy. He chose to walk about the palace grounds, watching the festival preparations, before going to the main gate. When he was coming upon it he spotted a small band of elves, blood spattered and weary, but they turned and left before he could pick out any discerning features.

The day passed swiftly until the festival opening, his boredom peaking during his father's speech. He searched the crowd for tonight's entertainment, at the thought he chuckled, and landed on a small maiden with fire-hair. She seemed to be ignoring his father, and he smirked to himself.

Briefly he contemplated trying for her, but something in her demeanor said she would be too much of a challenge for opening day. At this thought he chose to think on his actions, his abuse of the women who fell over themselves for him. In truth it wasn't out of malice he did these things, simply instinct. He loved discovering every woman's unique desires and tastes, and his heart would allow no more than simple short courtships. He desired connection to this world, even more after his Mother's passing, and through these he got it.

He had loved once, an elf-girl named Miranna. They were very infatuated, but then she came to him one day and told him she could not love him as he loved her. He was young, and had a temper. He yelled at her, called her a witch and she had left then. On her way back to her northern home she'd been waylaid by orcs and killed.

He blamed himself completely, but his anger at his foolish heart had never abated. He'd sworn not to allow someone to have that power over him again, and to never hurt those he loved. So instead he gave into his admirers and entertained them for short times, sparing both the pain love brought on them.

To this day, no one knew what happened between them. Most believed he had stopped loving because he still loved her, and he preferred the noble road to the truth. In some part of him he wanted to find love, companionship again. But he was reluctant to fall victim to the overpowering state love brought. So, instead, he remained stagnant in his lifestyle, and was content.

But this maiden, who found his eyes on her as the fireworks went off, sent a chill through him. Her eyes were the strangest shade of green he'd ever seen, and her hair shimmered like burning rubies. Her gaze was heavy with memory, but a fire sparkled in her that dared him to find her out. He was about to move toward her when his brother clapped him on the shoulder.

"Greenleaf, do be a gentleman this festival and spare some lovers for the other men!" He said lightly and Legolas frowned. He was ever a gentleman to his lovers, he insured that. "Oh come, don't be sour. Go find a wife!" His brother then shoved him towards the crowd and he turned his back to steal into the marketplace. And for the moment, all thoughts of burning rubies were forced inexorably out of his mind.


	3. The Festival Opens

Elly glided down the grid walkways of the extensive marketplace, looking for something she was unsure of at present. The only intention she had was to enjoy the festival while allowing her party the same chance. A small part of her wanted to discover the secrets of Mirkwood, to learn of their customs and how they differed from her own.

So she drifted past the many merchants, each selling one trinket or another, attempting to find something that might serve as a link to the kingdom in the future.

Her eyes weren't focused on the task at hand, have been drawn to the many faces around the fair. She perceived them with interest; each mask brilliant and different, the hair colors strictly blonde and a smattering of brown. Red hair was nonexistent here, and it explained why she was getting a few odd looks.

She tugged aimlessly on a lock of hair, a nervous gesture to distract from the stares. Her mind drifted away and she became lost in thought. She paused briefly at a booth when suddenly the hairs on her neck stood on end. She stiffened and reached her senses out, discovering a pair of eyes on her hair. This presence was familiar, and felt friendly.

She looked about a bit, hoping to get a glimpse of the figure. Nothing appeared to her, so she reached out once more to let him know she was aware. She was prepared for someone to come up beside her, but was overwhelmed when the form that had been following her came right up to her and gripped her chin in his soft strong hands.

Legolas, for his part, had abandoned his brother in hopes of finding something entertaining, not even thinking of the girl in the crowd. He drifted into the marketplace, thinking he might find some trinket to woo another maid, and ambled along the streets.

However the memory of the girl returned full force when he glimpsed red hair through the throng of elves. Something about her called to him, pulling him towards the black cloak that fanned out behind her. Barely thinking, he took off in pursuit, for no other reason than seeing her eyes once more. They were so perfectly green, but something in them seemed to pierce him to his soul.

He found her gliding past booths, but appearing to not see anything. He drew closer, secretly hoping she wouldn't sense him. His hopes were in vain, as he discovered when her back tensed and he felt an awareness brush over him. She then stopped at a booth, and he saw no point in beating the bush. Therefore, he walked right up her and gripped her chin. He turned her face to his and they locked gazes for just a moment.

What he saw there took his breath away, fury and passion and loneliness and fear. Her eyes shifted color with every emotion and he found himself drowning in their depths.

She, for her part, felt ice wash over her when his eyes pinned hers. She found herself in a pool of crystal blue that held no emotion but sought her soul out through her eyes. However she felt him trying to break in and immediately jerked away and pinned him with an icy blue stare. He was floored, her eyes having changed so dramatically. It was a silent meeting, but he could feel her wariness. She could sense his determination for something, but refused to let him see her eyes unveiled.

Legolas regained his senses first and sighed. His breath had been stolen by her gaze, and he was not aware of the effect until the anger that rolled off of her had permeated his skin.

"I'm sorry." He bowed and she stared. "I did not mean to alarm you, milady." He flashed her his best smile and she frowned a little. He instantly hated the frown on her.

"What is your desire? What is it you wish to see in my eyes?" She asked and he grinned a bit.

"I know not, only to discover the rich beauty that such pools can hold." His response was fluid, and hers halting. The two felt the pull to one another, it was unmistakable. Elly could sense that this was the one she was meant to come for, and Legolas felt drawn to her as he had no other before. "I seek to understand." He looked into her eyes and felt himself falling into them. "I seek perfection, and you seem to embody it."

She was flattered by his statement, but in an instant she saw desire in his eyes, and intent. Instinct and fear told her that he intended to use her as so many had tried to do before and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, and he stared deeply into them. They had become a soft green, nearly translucent. He was distracted by the color, enough to reach out and run a finger along her cheek, a motion that caused her to jerk away. This angered him and he frowned, but reached out and cupped her cheek, not allowing her to move.

"Your eyes are very old, while you are very young." He reasoned, running a thumb under her mask, and she crinkled her nose in distaste. She pulled away again and took a step back, putting space between the two. This annoyed him, for he was unaccustomed to having someone shy from his advances. "Why do you pull from me, are you frightened?" He advanced a step and she held her ground, looking up into his eyes. He smirked wickedly, looking down at her.

"You are attempting to touch me, be near me in ways uncommon to our people. I prefer my space. I am not frightened of some silly archer, whose aim is most surely mediocre at best." She grinned at the black fire that invaded his eyes. She wanted him angry; anger was safe and far away from intimate feelings. "For certain nothing great would bend to one so short-sighted."

Legolas flared at her insult, but reined it in. She had no idea of who he was, and once she did he was certain she would fall for him and be company, just like the scores of others. He had no doubt of this until he locked his gaze with hers, and saw, for the first time in his life, complete and utter knowledge of him, and contained in that knowledge was dislike and distrust.

"Milady, you know not of what you speak." He replied, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "I simply touch you to feel if your skin is made of the alabaster it so closely resembles." Now he opted to use his charms, determined to woo her. Challenge be damned, he would have her.

Elly, meanwhile, thought him a grand idiot. Flattery had no effect on her, especially when his eyes still held a slight anger. The look was now tinged with determination, and she knew for certain he intended to bed her and throw her aside. But, to her mind, that was vastly unlikely.

"Ah, you attempt flattery on an unwilling recipient. Perhaps you should invest your energies in improving your aim." The barb was double-edged, and not lost on the prince who glared at her. Her eyes were now a delighted green, almost as bright as the leaves around them. His, he knew, must be bordering on black. His temper got the best of him and he grabbed her arm, causing her to giggle. "Did I anger you, master Shortshot?"

"You are an impudent little girl." He hissed and she smirked evilly. He released her arm and stormed off, ignoring the laugh that erupted from her. He had no desire of losing this fight, but he had less desire of striking a woman. He left the marketplace then, turning towards the palace.

Elly laughed grandly, but knew he wouldn't allow this to fade from his mind. Perhaps she could tease him into being himself and dropping the arrogant pretext. In truth his eyes had captivated her, so strong and noble. However, her desire to test his limits won out and she had her answer. He was a good man, if not a little sensitive about his lifestyle. She turned then into the marketplace, watching the sun go down behind the trees. Her grin was perfect for her mood, and she headed off for the dance floor where she hoped to find her companions.

Legolas stormed towards the palace before cooling down, taking the time to think over his actions and be stunned at himself. Never before had he simply grabbed a woman's face and been so forward, but never before had he felt so drawn to another being. And never before had he wanted someone with such fire and determination. It wasn't simple lust that turned him back to the marketplace, but something greater than he even understood.

He wandered through, not finding her anywhere and before long he came to the dance area. He looked about, but no red hair found him. He was frustrated now, and decided to leave before he did something he would regret.

Elly had found her companions dancing, but opted to watch. She was never fond of it, but Arwen and Elladan made it look so graceful. She watched them for some time until, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair covered in a green mask.

'Doesn't give up, does he?' she thought, sliding through the crowd and staying out of his line of vision. When she got close she could see the anger painting his features, his perfect lips drawn into a thin line. She wondered why he was seeking her out, perhaps an apology would fall from those lips. He turned to leave and she slipped out of the shadows, directly in his path. He stopped and stared at her, to which she simply smiled.

"Clever little girl." He said, breathing heavily and she shrugged.

"I wonder at you, Master Shortshot," she grinned at the barb and he glared, "why you would follow the girl who wounded your pride? What is it that brought you here?"

He was at a loss, wondering himself the same things. Her smile was pretty, but it didn't touch her eyes. All he saw there was wonder, and sadness. She carried a weight around with her that no being should bear, that he could see. In a moment his ire dissipated, and all he wanted was to know what her heart carried so heavily.

"Milady," he began, clearing his throat, "I fear we might have begun on the wrong terms." Here she lifted a perfect eyebrow in amusement. "I am never forward enough to invade someone's personal area, and I cannot explain why I did so with you. However, I would like to remedy this very much." He grinned a little and shifted his gaze downward. "I am not accustomed to people disliking me, and you seemed to instantly-"

"Hush." She breathed, placing a hand on his lips. "It is forgotten, and so we begin again." She grinned and held her hand to him. "I am Rain." He took the proffered hand and kissed her knuckles, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Greenleaf, milady." He said and grinned into her eyes, which were a calm dark turquoise. He found himself comparing them to a still lake, as if right now she was completely at ease and in control. She smiled and he released her hand, causing a chuckle to escape her lips. Never before had he found any one creature so beautiful, never before had he wanted something so deeply. He wanted to know every tick, every feature of her personality, and he knew that an eternity would not be long enough to do so.

"Rain?" A voice asked and the two turned to a brunette elf-maid, who smiled a little at him. "Rain, who is this?"

"Autumn, meet Greenleaf." She introduced and Autumn came over to him, smiling. She offered her hand and he took it, not kissing the knuckles as he had on Rain.

It was a strange thought, he realized, that suddenly this gorgeous elf-maid didn't attract him. Instead he found himself seeking Rain's eyes, admiring her soft smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Autumn asked and he looked at her sharply. "I seem to be minus a brother to dance with, and would love your company." Her smile was perfect, lighting up her whole face as well as the forest. But, somehow, he yearned for her to have a secret and not be so easy to decipher. He looked over at Rain who had taken up a conversation with a brunette elf. He assumed this must be the brother Autumn spoke of, and decided that he didn't need to impress Rain, the impudent sprite that was determined to undermine him.

"I'd love to, Autumn." He said and she guided him to the floor.

Elly hadn't made a sound when Arwen swooped in on Greenleaf, for it wasn't her place to do so. She'd made no comment when she'd asked him to dance, believing that if he desired a brunette he could have one.

But at the same time she'd barely suppressed a smile when he didn't kiss her hand, hadn't stared into her eyes, and had looked to Elly before answering Arwen. For some reason she found herself attracted to Greenleaf, and didn't want Arwen's infinite beauty to win out over hers this time.

In truth Elly acknowledged she was an oddity among elves, and not just for her mortal body. She was tiny, her hair was a dark red that spilled in thick layers down her back, and her eyes were the color of the sea. Each feature was stranger than the last, and none were common to the Elven people. As such, she knew Arwen Undomiel was the more desirable of the two. Chocolate hair, calm blue eyes, and she didn't appear so weak as to inspire an ill-founded sense of chivalry in all males upon sight. Clearly, Arwen would forever be the prettier and more desired, and as such Elly had resigned herself. However, she didn't have to enjoy the fact.

"Rain?" Elladan breathed, watching with her as the two went out to dance. She turned to him with a calm gaze, though now it was a slight more blue. "He only agreed because he's resisting the pull." She frowned and nodded. However, she felt unable to stomach watching them so she floated off. Her cloak pulled tight around her, she found her way through the starlit streets, the new moon providing little light.

She found her way into a quieter part of the bazaar, and gave no thought to sitting on a bench. She found the dark comforting, her aura was dim with confusion and she felt that being alone would clear her mind. She stared up and sought Earendil, grinning when its light twinkled steadfastly.

'Oh, Vana, what am I feeling in this cold heart?' she thought idly, fingering the design on her dress.

"Good evening." A voice shattered her thoughts and she turned to see four elves behind her. They were all tall, male, and undoubtedly strong. She stood and bowed. "Why are you here alone?" the one asked and she smirked.

"The dark allows me to see the stars." She pointed upward, keeping her sharp eyes on them. She felt their intention rolling to her, and was unsurprised. After all, she had met many unsavory types, and elves had their fair share.

"True, and it allows us to meet such beautiful women." The leader stepped forward and she tilted her head. He looked familiar, except his eyes were wrong. It was then she realized he resembled Greenleaf, just lacking the crystal blue eyes. This elf had silver eyes, tinted with green. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany us back to the palace?" He asked and she frowned. Nobles, who else would believe themselves immune to the law?

"I apologize, but I must be returning to my party." She made to turn, only to find one of the four in her path. She pressed her lips together and made to go around, but he grabbed her by the arms. She allowed fear to creep into her eyes, but was determined to fight.

"I'm sure they can wait." The leader hissed, and the elf gripping her arms turned her to face the leader. He came up close to her and she kicked out, catching him in the inner-thigh. He shrank away before coming back with a sharp slap across the face.

"Now, Dragon, don't mark that pretty face." One of the others, this one a brunette, came forward and traced the neckline of her dress. "We might have use of it later." He smiled cruelly and gripped her hair.

"I'll begin." Dragon came forward and gripped her chin. "You're going to regret that." In response she bit him, and he jerked away. She took the distraction to kick her holder in the shin. He released her and she took off, however a pair of hands grabbed her cloak and pulled her to the ground. One of the two she hadn't gotten a crack at came around and straddled her, pinning her down.

"This is what I love about the festival, fresh meat." He said and she glared evilly. "Let's see what her face looks like." He reached up to remove her mask and she screamed, knowing that would spell her death for certain. He slapped her in response and Dragon, having recovered, stormed over and took his place over her. He pressed a knife against her throat and she froze.

"I have no qualms about killing you." He said and she felt the tears welling up. Damn her weakness! He then took the knife and rested it against the top of her dress. He pulled down sharply, making the strong fabric tear until it just revealed the top of her bosom. She then began to cry as he gripped both sides of the tear.

But before he could go farther an arrow flew out of the dark and knicked his hand. The knife went flying, and the group looked over to a shadowed figure. Elly's first thought was Dinendal, but the voice that came from this figure was not his.

"One more move and I'll kill you myself." Greenleaf stepped into the light, his eyes black with rage. Elly wanted to sigh in relief, but her fear was too great.

Legolas had been dancing with Autumn, bored with her already. True she was uncommonly pretty, but something about all of this lacked fire and passion. She had no sparkling wit, and was a mediocre dancer. He allowed his gaze to wander to the elf Rain had been speaking to, finding him alone. He thought this odd, but did nothing until the song ended.

"Another dance?" Arwen asked, and he smiled in a gentlemanly way.

"I fear not, Lady Autumn." He bowed and the two proceeded toward the lone elf. Autumn appeared concerned when Rain was absent, and voiced the question in Legolas' mind.

"Eagle, where did Rain go?" The elf stared at her before shrugging.

"She seemed sad. I suppose she went to see the stars." He said, pointing in the direction she had gone. Legolas frowned, something about this being off. He didn't bother staying with them, following the other elf's direction. He wandered down the street, noticing how dark it was. He suddenly felt the pull again, leading him down an alleyway. He paused at the opening, spotting a few familiar elves surrounding a very familiar patch of red hair.

One was gripping her arms and had her facing the other three. She didn't appear scared, but she certainly wasn't happy. One of the elves approached her and she kicked out at him, meriting a sharp slap across her face. Legolas refrained from jumping out there, wanting to know who these elves were.

"Now Dragon, don't mark that pretty face." A brunette elf stepped forward, and Legolas instantly knew him as Agarwe, one of his brother's minions. "We might have use of it later." Agarwe gripped her hair, and she winced a bit in pain.

"I'll begin." Now Legolas was certain this was his brother's hunting party, and an elf that bore some resemblance to him stepped up to her and gripped her chin. "You're going to regret that." He knew this elf to be Locien, his elder brother, but held his place for a little longer.

He watched as she bit him in response to the threat, and Legolas stifled a chuckle. She then kicked her holder violently and took off. But he watched as the other two darted after her and caught her cloak, yanking her to the ground. One straddled her and glared down, his eyes raking over her body.

"This is what I love about a festival. Fresh meat." He then reached up to her mask and grinned evilly. "Let's see what her face looks like." At this Rain screamed and Legolas knocked an arrow, aiming for the elf's head. The elf slapped her and his brother then took his place on top of her. Legolas saw the glint of the knife and his blood ran cold.

"I have no qualms about killing you." Rain was still, and he watched for only a moment as his brother placed the knife at her neckline and jerked down, causing a tear and revealing a fair bit of alabaster skin. Legolas now smelled her fear and the salt running down her cheeks, and it was then Legolas released his arrow, hitting his brother's hand. The eyes of the group found him, and he kept the rage out of his voice.

"One more move and I'll kill you myself." He emerged from the shadows, and his brother scrambled off of the girl. Even though Legolas was the younger, he was the far better warrior and they knew better than to challenge him. "Leave and you'll live."

"Come now, Greenleaf, certainly you aren't serious!" Lyglinde, the other blonde aside from his brother, tried. At this Legolas released another arrow, pinning his brother to a nearby building by his sleeve. He approached him, walking around Rain's prone form, and pushed his neck into the beam.

"If you ever touch her again, _ever_, I'll make sure they never find the body." His eyes must have been black by now, and his brother gulped. Trying for one more front of bravery, Locien grinned.

"I just thought it was fair, after all you slept with my girl." He said and in a single smooth motion, Legolas drew a knife and rested the tip at his brother's temple, drawing a spot of blood.

"I didn't _rape_ her." Now he jerked his brother forward and threw the knife next to his head when he landed on his face in the dirt. "Get out of here, and _she_ won't know a thing." At that the four elves got up and left, leaving the mismatched pair in the darkness. Legolas took a deep breath to bring his eyes back to their normal color before turning to Rain, who was shivering in a ball. His gaze softened and he edged closer to her, attempting to reach out, but she pulled away.

Elly was in shock, her eyes seeing nothing. She felt cold, like ice was running through her veins and the world had been plunged into eternal winter. She shivered and pulled herself into a ball, watching as Greenleaf scared her attackers shitless. Once they ran off he paused, breathing deep and she took the chance to pull into herself and try to cover the tear. She didn't see him come closer and kneel down, only felt a hand get too close and scrambled to get away.

"Rain." The voice breathed and she looked at him, his soft blue eyes pleading with her. She buried her head in her arms, but allowed him to slide his strong arms around her. Instantly she was comforted and leaned into him, her small body wracking with quiet sobs. He ran a hand over her hair and whispered softly to her in The High Tongue. She calmed and he looked down at her, her body now relaxed except for the hand that clutched the torn dress. He grinned a little and pressed his lips to her temple.

She had relaxed when hearing her native speech, trying to put herself back in Lothlorien and make this a dream. His strong scent of earth and wood made that impossible, so instead she leaned further into him and sighed shakily.

"Th-thank you." She shivered and he nodded.

"Where can I take you?" He asked and she looked up at him. "Your friends might still-"

"No!" She barked, grabbing his arms, releasing the torn dress. He, like a gentleman, kept his eyes locked on her swirling cyan gaze. "Not them! Anywhere else!" She couldn't allow her niece and nephews to see her so defeated, it would kill her.

"Calm down, Rain." He said firmly and she nodded. "May I take you to the palace? I have a room there and the maids will repair your dress if you like." He said and she haltingly nodded. Her form was prone and he scooped her into his arms. She allowed him to carry her and drifted out of this world in his strong arms.

Legolas smirked a bit at her, marveling at how she weighed almost nothing in his arms. He moved swiftly through the palace grounds, coming upon a back entrance and sliding in. He carried her to a guest quarters and placed her gently on the bed. Her eyes snapped open and he placed a firm hand on her cheek.

"I'll call a maid to help you, aye?" He said and she nodded. He then stuck his head out into the hall and who should he see but Linariel. "Dawn." He hissed and she froze, and looked at him, her eyes widening a bit. He opened the door a bit more and motioned her in. She did so and locked her eyes on the shivering form on the bed.

"Oh-"

"Silence." He hissed and she glared at him. "She was nearly raped, I need you to get her comfortable and then take her dress to the menders. Preferably to be ready before dawn." She nodded and then pinned him with a look. She was much older than him, and he couldn't lie to her.

"It was Lo-"here Legolas glared her into silence, "Dragon wasn't it?" She asked and he nodded once before slipping out. She gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth. A sudden fury rose in her breast, a dark hatred for her husband to be blinding her. However her rage would have to wait and she sighed to calm herself. She walked to the shivering girl, trying to be cautious. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She breathed and Linariel sighed. How sad that this is what her future husband would do out of revenge. "Please, just bring me clothes. I can dress myself." She whispered this and Linariel nodded at her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a silk dressing gown, handing it to the girl. The frail thing slipped into an adjacent room and shut the door, leaving Linariel to her thoughts.

Elly had opted to change in private so as not to reveal her mortal body, nor a very prominent tattoo in the middle of her shoulder blades that marked her as a Lorien elf. It was common to all warriors of all kingdoms, but here it was not safe. She slipped out of the dirty and torn dress, and slithered into the silk nightdress. She exited, still wearing her mask, and handed the dress to this new maiden.

"You may rest if you like, you won't be disturbed." At this the maiden slipped away and Elly climbed into the bed and removed her mask carefully. She shivered and wrapped her arms tight about her, trying her best not to cry.

Legolas was perched on the balcony of his room, a fair distance from her. His rage still bubbled beneath the surface, but he chose to do nothing. What good could it possibly do? To kill his brother would be treason, and if he were to go to her he would be unable to comfort her until his temper was reigned in. He needed time to think, to find in his heart why he would be this livid. For certain his brother's atrocities were not the only reason.

Linariel had taken the dress to the menders with swift orders to complete it quickly. She then sought out her future brother-in-law, finding him seething in his room. She entered and shut the door, approaching him with careful steps. She could barely conceal her rage, but knew she must for the moment.

"She sleeps." She said and he nodded. "I promised none would disrupt her, and I hope you honor that. She is fearful of showing her face, so allow her that privacy." He said nothing, simply nodded. Now Linariel turned to leave but stopped at the door, and Legolas perked up. "You should've you know." Her eyes found his, free of his mask, and bored into him. "You should've killed him, for now that you haven't, I will." With that she left and Legolas was in shock.

He made no movement, just pondered on his balcony until the sun began to rise.

Elly's party was unaware of her disappearance, thinking she had simply found a quiet place and Greenleaf had found her. They believed her safe, and so continued the celebrations. This was not out of ignorance, just hope and unawareness.


	4. Waking Up

**Chapter 4! **

**I haven't been getting many reviews for this, which makes me sad, but I'm writing it for fun so it's no big! I just hope everyone is enjoying it!**

**I'm really hoping this Elly is more believable than the last. We haven't seen much of her fighting abilities, and we probably won't for a long while. The first thing I need to comment on is her 'abilities'. She never uses them, and they might get scrapped by the end of the story. I didn't want a perfect character, but I needed her to fit what she was created to be.**

**What that is we'll see in a few chapters. **

**Legolas in this is a little human-sounding I've noticed, but in truth I feel as though there is a maturation cycle to elves and he's roughly at a guy in his late twenties therefore he overreacts and is willing to sleep with anything that catches his eye. However, this is a love story so we'll have to see how long that lasts!**

**Enjoy!**

Morning found Elly staring into space, barely registering what was happening around her. She was trying so hard to piece last night together, but she couldn't remember when she fell asleep or when the dress she'd worn had been returned. She had changed and pulled on her mask quickly, but still she was confused.

Her heart felt empty, and her mind confused. It was almost as if last night had claimed the last fighting spirit she had, and all she wanted now was to go back to Lorien and disappear. Forever. She looked about from her place on the bed, silently taking in the décor of the Mirkwood palace. The room was one of the few above ground, and she was grateful for that. She had no great love of caves. She wrung her hands and sighed, attempting to cleanse her spirit.

It was just past dawn, the morning smells making their way into her room. She turned her eyes outward, trying to find the glittering gold of her homeland. Upon seeing nothing but the emerald leaves of Mirkwood she shook her head and stood, wrapping her cloak around her. She didn't know why the sudden overwhelming feeling of homesickness washed over her, but she felt as though it was time to go home. This had been a foolish idea, and she had paid the price.

She walked to the door and placed her hand on the latch, only to have it thrown open before she could do so herself. She took a step backward and was stunned to see Greenleaf in the threshold. She placed her hand on her chest and stared at him in confusion.

"Lady!" He said brightly and she nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get collected and come to you, but I felt the need to get us some breakfast arranged." She blinked a few times before nodding. "Let us go then." He held out a hand and she calmly took it. She allowed him to guide her out, still seeing nothing around her.

Legolas had been instantly concerned when he saw the disheartened look on her face. She seemed to be in a daze, not even bothering to spar wits with him. He led her to the kitchens where a small spread was lain out for them. Rain picked up an apple and began to run her thumbs over the smooth flesh. She took a seat at the table set up for them and he followed, grabbing a plate of berries.

He watched her stare into the apple, her eyes glazed. She seemed scared, but more than that she just appeared empty. He reached across and gripped her hand, causing her movements to still.

"Are you alright, milady?" He asked and she stared at him.

"Thank you." She finally whispered and he leaned back, watching her. "I am indebted to you, Master Greenleaf."

"It was nothing." He said quietly and she smiled shakily. He noticed again how her eyes were dead on the inside. "I did what anyone would have really, besides I knew those elves and they are very dangerous."

"Well I don't suspect I'll be seeing them again." She whispered and he frowned in confusion. "That is to say I think I'm going to return home today."

"Why for, pet?" He said, adorning the affectionate nickname out of habit. She grinned a bit, but her face was sad and her eyes a cold cerulean.

"I miss it, terribly." She said and looked away from him, staring into the apple. "I feel that coming here may have been a mistake and I must think of my companions before myself and I would not risk any danger to them." She sighed and placed the apple down. "I just feel out of sorts here, I feel empty and cold. Perhaps I should never have left home, maybe it's time I fade back into the woods and never return."

"Milady, if I might," he began and she lifted her eyes to him, "last night was not your fault. Dragon and Sunray are two of the vilest elves in service to our land. They did not choose you because they aimed to make you hate this festival."

"They chose me because I was weak." She snapped and he blinked in surprise.

"They chose you because I had been speaking to you." He asserted and this time she stared in shock. "They...they are jealous of me for many things, and just once I believe they wanted to one-up me. They tried to harm the girl I had been bantering with; obviously they realized you would intrigue me."

"Then you are my reason for wanting to return home?" Now her eyebrow lifted and he glared. She grinned devilishly and he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, if you choose to see it as such. But, my Lady, I implore you to remain at the festival a while longer. Perhaps I can redeem your opinion of noble elves." He said and now she narrowed her eyes.

"You assume I am not a noble." Her tone was clipped and he sucked in a breath, realizing his mistake.

"I know not of you in any sense. Are you?" She did not respond and allowed him to flounder.

Elly was touched by his effort to quell her fear, and flattered by his attempt to keep her close. Maybe he felt the same pull she did, maybe he felt sorry for what happened last night, or maybe he was determined to have her regardless of what it took. In any case, he wanted her here and in the depths of her heart she didn't want to leave. She liked this elf, he was fun to tease and easy to talk to.

"You have convinced me." she said with a brilliant half-smile. He grinned in reply, apparently he enjoyed her smile. "I'll remain until the festival's end. However you must hold to one condition."

"And what, Rose, is that?" He said and she blushed prettily at the name. Her father called her Rose, her hair commanded such a name.

"You cannot be parted from me. If you are the reason I was nearly attacked then you will be the one to defend me." He gave her his best sarcastic smirk and she giggled. "That and it seems the nobles are lacking in witty banter, so I'll take what I can."

"Very well, Milady." He nodded and then handed her a small pastry. "Eat this, and then we'll venture into the throng of witless nobles." Here she barely contained her chuckle, but ate the proffered pastry.

Legolas was in shock that she agreed. He knew last night had shaken her, but the thought that she was weak had shaken him. He was impressed that she so quickly overcame it, and pleased she'd requested his company for the week. He liked her, a good bit more than any other elf he'd come into contact with in his 1,907 years of life.

Save, of course, his mother.

She was brilliant, and her burden was still shrouded in mystery. However he knew that if he could just find a small crack in her armor he'd be able to get close and learn all of her secrets. He watched her eat two or three pastries, still being delicate and proper. He wondered briefly if she was a noble, but if she was then it wasn't one he'd met before. In any case, she was educated and wise, if not a little mischievous and quick-witted.

They finished eating and he led her back out of the palace and onto the grounds. They bantered calmly, not actually thinking of it. He was surprised how easy it was with her, how quickly they fell into a friendship that felt as old as he.

"So, milady, as I am to be your company this week, should I not know more of you?"

"The first thing you need to know is to stop calling me 'Milady'." She quipped and he grinned.

"Alright, Rain, how many years are you?" He asked, meaning nothing by it and she took it at face value.

"Enough." Was the response, frustrating him. "How many would you guess?" She turned her dancing eyes on him and he tapped his chin in thought.

"Maybe one millennium is close. Less perhaps, but only because your light heart seems to say that you are a good bit younger than me and I am nearly two thousand." She nodded and then shrugged.

"I am old enough to remember the passing of Amroth. Yet I am too young to have been at the Great War." Here his face fell and he became frustrated. That put her from anywhere to two millennia or a mere twenty years! "Don't fret; maybe I'll reveal more of my secrets as the week passes. Maybe not, but that's my decision." She grinned devilishly.

Legolas was not amused.

Elly, meanwhile, was. He seemed eager to learn all he could, but she was not so eager to reveal her secrets. The relationship was easy to manufacture, they could banter and talk, though most of what she told him were lies, or half-truths at best. She felt bad, but at the same time she knew this was how it had to be or else she would be in grave danger. At the same, she sensed he was lying to her about choice things. She decided that there must always be secrets, or else the heart would be in danger of love's power.

Legolas liked that he could talk to her in a way he hadn't since his mother's passing. He loved the way her eyes glimmered when he became flustered, and he enjoyed her laugh immensely. It was a shame, he thought, that her smile never filled her face with light.

The only thing he hated was that he had to lie to her, but he didn't want to reveal too much about himself. He could sense that she was not from here, but at the same time not malicious. He decided she must be from another realm, in Mirkwood or beyond he wouldn't guess, and therefore lying to protect her family. He could accept this, and decided to respect her privacy, as well as give himself some.

The two walked through the festival in relative silence, up until voice began shouting for Rain.

Elly whipped around, narrowing her eyes into the crowd and spotted four familiar elves coming her way.

'Idiots!' she mentally swore, doing her best to keep a straight face. She glanced at Greenleaf who seemed intrigued.

Legolas spotted the elves headed in their direction, but was not ignorant of Rain's sudden tensing in her back. Her face was calm, however, and he watched as they came running up to them. Three of them were brunette, one being Autumn from the night before, and one was blonde with steel gray eyes. This one he was intrigued by, as he seemed rather formidable.

"Rain, you're alright!" Autumn said, hugging her companion. "We were so worried when you didn't find us this morning!"

"Rain, who is this?" The blonde asked and Rain looked up at him in silence. It was then Legolas noticed that these two had an equal relationship, if not a little more influence on Rain's end. The blonde elf backed down at her look and she smirked.

"I am glad of your concern, my friends, but I merely felt you were safe enough without me checking on you. Was I wrong?" Here, again, she looked at the blonde elf who stared at her.

"Of course not, my dear, we have been perfectly safe if not a little concerned by your absence." He inclined his head and Legolas looked at Rain who didn't seem amused.

"Greenleaf," Elly smiled up at him, "I believe you met Autumn and Eagle last night." Here she pointed to the two elves from the previous night, and Legolas bowed. "These other two are Falcon and Shadow, the final of my traveling party." She pointed to the new brunette and the blonde respectively. The three male elves bowed slightly, silently sizing each other up.

Dinendal walked up to Greenleaf, and Elly needed only a second to perceive his intent. She moved to stop them, but he calmly swept her aside. He stared deep into Greenleaf's eyes, and Elly noted how similar they would have looked to anyone else but herself.

Legolas didn't need to read minds to know this Shadow was determined to scare him away from Rain, but he wished he knew how this elf perceived him. Legolas had stood by when he swept Rain aside as if she weighed nothing, and he had said no word when he witnessed the silent exchange. Something about their relationship was strange, intimate and still relenting from being complete. He was determined to override this elf's hold on her, but to what end he had no idea.

"You are strong." Shadow observed and Legolas allowed himself a smirk. "Yet still so weak." Here he turned away and Legolas moved to rush him but Rain floated between the two.

"Greenleaf!" She trilled, placing a hand on his arm. He looked into her wide, placating green eyes and drowned. Her hand burned into his arm, commanding every ounce of his attention. The other four elves froze at her intervention, was this strange? "Let us go, perhaps there is something you can show me to redeem this festival?" Her voice itself was calm, but he could see the war behind her eyes. She was trying to calm him and not be angry with her companions, even if it was justified.

"Of course." He rasped, clutching to reason as best he could. He closed his eyes in hopes of returning them to normal color. When he opened his eyes she was giving her companions a nasty look, and having another silent exchange with Shadow. He had no idea why this angered him, or why when her eyes turned on him he calmed instantly.

Elly had watched Dinendal's emotions, knowing he was very irate at this elf who had taken her attention. On some level she knew Dinendal was in love with her, but for so long she had run from it that she'd forgotten. She'd watched Greenleaf's calm reaction until the slight. She felt the tense in the air and took that as her chance to slide in-between and quell his anger.

The part that surprised her was when she placed a hand on his arm. He had frozen instantly and she felt electric fire course through her. However, she knew she had only a moment to placate him before he lost his temper. She used her eyes, controlling the color to mesmerize. She hated this, hated being able to manipulate people, but she needed to now. Greenleaf's eyes were a dark brown, annoyed and protective. She could sense that he wanted to override Dinendal's claim on her, and while that made her smile a bit she felt the ire that had arisen so suddenly that had nothing to do with anything more than pride. She couldn't allow a fight, not now when they were safe.

She knew the others were watching her, frozen in surprise that she would _touch _another being that wasn't accustomed to her abilities. She knew they were poised should it go wrong, but to her credit he relaxed and his eyes returned to a dark blue. His color shifts weren't like hers, they only occurred with extreme emotion, and had nothing to do with the emotions of those around her. She made up some line about the two of them departing, and his eyes fell closed. She shot her companions a nasty look and Dinendal received a full barrage of her opinions.

_No more!_ She mentally hissed at him and he frowned before backing down. She then turned her eyes to Greenleaf who smiled a little to see her face. She calmed as well, hoping to whatever gods there were that this would be the last time she'd ever have to use her disgusting gift.

She loathed being able to manipulate lesser beings than herself. In fact she wasn't that much greater, but her _parents_ had made her part Valar. In this sense all beings were subject to her will, or so she had been led to believe.

She hated it, hated it with every part of her being. She only desired to be a normal elf-child, if she could even be considered an elf.

She jumped when Legolas gripped her hand that rested on his arm, and drew her gaze out of her musings. She grinned into his crystal eyes and they took a quick leave of her companions. Elly sighed a bit, but secretly snuck a look at their conjoined hands with a slight smirk.

To interject and inform you of the abandoned elves, they were less than thrilled. All for different reasons, as is to be expected.

Arwen was livid that someone had passed her over, for even in the pure light of a race there is some level of expectance and vanity.

Elladan and Elrohir were upset because they couldn't protect their favored aunt, the one that had become more of a sister to them and an excellent warrior. They loved her dearly and having her off with some strange elf was less than comforting. However, they trusted their aunt, albeit haltingly, and knew her judgment would have to win out in this.

And, finally, Dinendal was positively fuming. Elly was more than a sister, commander, or even princess to him. He loved her deeply and completely, to the point where he was sure he'd go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. He'd been devastated when she turned him away, claiming she saw him as a brother and nothing else, but he knew he'd love her no matter what and do all he could to relieve her of this pain.

It did not occur to him that perhaps this elf she had found was the one to do just this.

Elly, meanwhile, was silently fuming at Dinendal's BLATANT disrespect for a _noble _Mirkwood elf. For all they knew this could be the crown prince! Well, it was unlikely, but the fact remained.

However, perhaps she was angrier that it had been Greenleaf they insulted. Elly knew she liked this elf, and the last thing she wanted was for her shortsighted friends to run him off. Something about him was comforting, and in his presence (particularly with his large hand enveloping hers) it was easy to forget the pain. Easy to slip into the person she'd been before her brother was lost, easy to just be...

"Rain?" She jerked her head at Greenleaf and stared. "Are you well?"

"I am...alright." She said, hesitating to find the right words. She wanted to lie as little as possible. "I apologize for my companions; they are very hotheaded when they choose to be."

"He loves you." Greenleaf stated, keeping his tone idle. Her eyes found his and he simply grinned at her. "He loves you, but something in his gaze was angry. It wasn't because you were with me rather than him; it was because he seemed to know that he _wasn't _what you need."

"He has loved me for longer than I care to know, and I am torn between thinking it's misguided and thinking that it's my fault that I cannot love him back." She looked down here, and felt him squeeze her hand.

"The inability to love someone you are not meant to is not your fault, Rain." He reasoned and she nodded. "Perhaps his love is genuine, but not the love you seek. Perhaps it is a little misguided in the belief that something so simple can alleviate such pain from one being." Here she looked up at him sharply, trying to decide what he meant. For if he meant what she thought, he was incredibly more perceptive than any of her relations.

Legolas mentally kicked himself at his comment. It was improper to make such statements, and he had no way of knowing what pain she carried. All he knew for certain was how she looked when her friends had been there, angry and confused. He knew that her eyes settled him instantly when they were that perfect emerald. He knew, without a doubt, she was in a self-imposed prison of pain, and she carried a silent burden.

"I'm stunned." She observed and he drew his attention to her, staring into her eyes. "No one has ever commented on my pain, in fact no one has ever even noticed." She didn't smile, didn't make any sort of indication of her mood. She simply stared off into nothing, and he stared at her.

"Then you do not spend your time with people who care, for anyone with half a mind can see..." He forced himself to stop and looked away, but gripped her hand. He couldn't do this, he couldn't allow that feeling that was rising up in his chest. He couldn't allow that feeling that drove him to protect her, to console her, and, above all, to care for her.

He would not open himself to that pain. Not again.

Elly could feel anger in him, but the cause was indistinct. She felt a determination rising, and sighed. He was trying to keep himself from her. She was used to this, having done it to so many in her own life. Dinendal was the least of her concerns, for she was forever propositioned by mortal men. Curse her mortal body.

Legolas relaxed and then stopped.

"Oh my." He said and Rain's eyes flicked up to his. "It seems we have wandered far from the festival." He looked about, realizing they were in the gardens on the eastern side. "Perhaps we should head back?" He looked down at her, and nearly started at the sudden sadness of her countenance.

Elly was still locked away in her thoughts, but she mustered up the courage to speak her mind.

"No." Greenleaf seemed a little stunned. "Can't we stay here? I feel as if returning to the festival would bore me." She said simply and he nodded, guiding her to a small bench hidden in the trees.

"Rain," he began and she smirked up at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have commented on what I observed about you, perhaps you have secrets just as I do." Elly didn't want to admit she was glad he had noticed. No one, in nearly fifteen years, had commented on her emotional state save her older sister. No one else really cared what Elly felt, so long as she was the strong protector of Lorien they needed.

"It's quite alright. I suppose I do look sad, don't I? I would tell you," she gave him a playful look, "but this is a festival of love, and in love there are secrets."

"Are you claiming to be in love?" He asked smoothly and her chest clenched. She hadn't meant to say that. She pursed her lips and then turned her eyes on him, and suddenly her eyes were filled with white light and her head exploded in pain.

_She was lying upon a marble floor, pain coursing through her veins, and screaming. She looked about and in the distance her mind's eye perceived a blonde elf upon a battlefield, fighting so hard for something. She then saw a little black haired hobbit climbing over crags and mountains, and the pain worsened as a dark voice hissed._

"_I will have him! And when I do, you'll be the FIRST to die, elf-witch!" _

"_Over my dead body." Her prone form hissed in response and with one final scream she poured out what magic was left in her._

_And the world went black. _

Elly came back into the world with Greenleaf shaking her and whispering hurriedly, her head was screaming in pain and she felt as though she had just been thrown from a cliff. She opened her eyes and looked into his perfect crystal blue orbs, and suddenly recalled the color on her tiara the day before her departure. They were identical in color, and she smiled a little at him.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice kind and soft to her. She shook her head gently and then sat up, realizing she was on the ground. He took her hand and gently pulled her upright, causing her to stumble a bit. "Are you well? Should we go to the healers?"

"Careful, Master Shortshot, someone might think you care what happens to me." She quipped, hearing her voice to be gravelly and ragged. She smiled and he clucked his tongue at her.

Legolas had gone into a blind panic when he'd turn to look at her, only to see her eyes rolling back into her head and her body slipping to the ground. She fell and when he touched her face she was cold as ice. He'd shaken her and when her eyes opened he'd felt instant relief.

He couldn't explain why, and on some level he didn't want to. She was pretty, smart, and a complete pain in the arse, but a part of him felt deep concern for her. She looked weak, but had refused his help. Of course she had.

In the short day he'd known her a few things had become obvious about this elf maid. First, she was anything but ordinary and did her damnedest to hide that fact. Second, she was strong and determined to show no weakness, preferring to suffer in silence than to ask for help. Third, and above all, she loved with her whole heart and would do anything to protect her friends, but more than that she wished them happiness and her own needs came second to that. He found all of these things infuriating, wishing she'd just let him in.

But at the same time he found her enchanting, her eyes and voice and smile and pain all mesmerized him until he was a mess. He wanted to help her, he wanted to be near her, and this was all very uncommon for an elf that swore to never love again.

He clucked his tongue at her quip, but grinned when she smiled up at him. She was beautiful, and he couldn't deny that to anyone.

"Thank you for your help today, but I think it's time I went and rested." She straightened her back, locking her eyes on his. They stared at each other for a long moment, Legolas broke the still by tracing the line of her face.

Elly shivered when Greenleaf touched her, welcoming his warm touch. He was kind, and good. She felt a kinship to him, and, more than that, she felt like being apart from him would suffocate her. She was scared of these feelings, but his kindness made her more at ease.

"Where are you staying?" He asked and she smirked at his inquisition. He wanted to check on her later, no doubt.

"In a tent, my party has no connections in this part of the wood." She replied, not giving away her location. He nodded, and she could sense he knew she was evading. "I'll take the night to sleep, but perhaps tomorrow morn we can meet at the gate?"

"I'd like that." He whispered, fingering a lock of her hair. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy your company, Lady Rain." He mused and she smiled.

"And I yours." She now bowed a little and backed away from him. "Tomorrow at dawn, by the gates." She called behind her, turning to leave. She paused briefly, and then turned back to him. She leaned up and brushed her lips to his cheek, causing him to smile. "Thank you, so very much." She said and then departed quickly.

Legolas watched her, his hand running over his cheek. Apparently he wasn't made of stone. He then turned back to the festival and headed in, smiling the entire way.

Elly walked quickly and quietly to the tent, finding only Dinendal waiting for her. She smiled and sat beside him. He looked at her, his face honest and his mask removed.

"Who is he?" He asked and she pressed her lips into a line. She removed her own mask and pinned him with a stern look.

"I don't know." She replied, frowning. "Dinendal," She began but stopped quickly.

"Stop." He silenced her and she stared. "My darling, please do not do this." He reached over and ran a finger along her cheek. When she pulled away and stared at him sadly, he sighed and glared at her. "You needn't fear for my feelings, Princess, I can handle pain." He whispered angrily before getting up, pulling his mask on in one smooth move. She watched him leave before sighing heavily and crawling to her bedding.

_I didn't ask for his love. _She thought angrily, clutching at her blanket. _I didn't ask for any of this. _

And it was with that thought she dropped off into a troubled sleep.


	5. The Call

The sun rose over the horizon the next morning, and found our lady lying on her temporary bed. Today her thoughts were hopeful, happy almost. She wanted to run to the festival, to laugh today.

But she felt as though there was something to be attended to, something that had been left unsaid between her and her favored soldier. Her conversation with Greenleaf the previous day had struck deep, and she knew she had to convince Dinendal that he couldn't keep harboring these feelings for her.

She rose and pulled on a dress of dark silver with a royal blue overlay, the fabric adorned with silver vines along the hem and wide neckline. Her necklace was still concealed, but the chain was showing a little. The sleeves were wide and hung to the ground, giving her the appearance of an angel.

She walked out of the tent, and spotted her party heading towards the campsite. Something seemed out of sorts, so she paused and waited for them. They stumbled in, and that immediately gave Elly a hint as to what they had been up to.

"Good morning, dearest Aunt!" Arwen said a bit too loudly, and Elly reached over and gripped her wrist. She stared into Arwen's eyes, and found them glassy.

"And to whom do I owe the beating?" She asked and Arwen frowned. "You shouldn't be drinking, any of you! What if your loose tongues cost us our secrecy?" She hissed this at them and Dinendal came around and stood between her and Arwen.

"Little Lady, you cannot presume to command your elders all of the time." He replied, and this single statement caused Elly's vision to go a hazy red. "We are your elders, and can have fun how and when we choose."

"You are also my wards, and I would not have you risk your lives for the sake of a little fun!" She snapped and Dinendal frowned down at her. "What are you trying to prove, Dinendal? Are you trying to show that you're beyond me?"

"I'm trying to demonstrate that a little sprite who can't realize when she has something great has no right to control me!" He hissed in response and the other three suddenly clued in. Arwen reigned in her mind and stepped forward.

"Elly, don't be angry at him. He kept a close eye on us and we said nothing." She assured her aunt, albeit she was lying, and Elly turned a cold, angry eye on her.

In truth Elly was angrier that this was how Dinendal chose to attempt to free himself. She was livid enough at their state, but his anger and hurt was unfair. And to use her wards as a bargaining chip was irresponsible at best. How was it fair that they should suffer for his wayward heart?

"It is unfair," she hissed, looking at him, "it is totally unfair for you to be angry that I don't love you! I cannot force myself to love someone my heart cannot accept! Would you rather me admit a false love and trap both of us in misery? You have no right to be angry just because you cannot see that your love is misplaced! It is not your place to assume I will love you, especially when you know you cannot heal me!"

"Elly, please!" Elladan began and she shook him off.

"You have watched me suffer; you know what I go through every day. You know what I have done to try and move beyond this, but you of all people know a loss so close to the heart is not so easily healed. I lost my best friend, and now my own soldiers question me because I'm young."

"And no elf." He spat and she clenched her fists. Now Elrohir, commonly the peacemaker and the one to never take sides, stood between them and pushed Dinendal back a few feet.

"Stop this." He said and Dinendal glared at him. "Stop before you say something you will regret."

"You stay out of this, child." He replied and Elly sighed. "Lady, how can you say it is not my place when you allow no one that place? How can you say that I have no right to be angry when the only thing I can be is angry? I love you and would give anything to make you happy, but you refuse anyone who would do even the least to bring that smile back to your face." He growled a bit and Elly glared. "And you are young, a foolish child given a great crown. A mortal girl that your _mother_, I've no doubt took pity on and bewitched to live through death. You do not deserve this."

"Is that how all of you see me? Just a silly girl who can't possibly fathom what you are going through? Am I just a freak that can't do anything according to your customs? If it is so, then why would I allow my smile for you, especially when it may well be your fault it is gone!" she bit out, tears pooling in her eyes. Arwen gripped her shoulders.

"Perhaps it is, and perhaps we are. We love you, Lady, and me more than any. But it is because of your foolishness we cannot accept you. I would do anything to change this but you won't allow anyone into your heart. You are cold, as good as dead right now. It's even worse that you assume we do not suffer."

"Dinendal, please stop." Elrohir begged and everyone looked at him. "Don't do this."

"Why not? It isn't right for her to assume so highly! I have lost more than she has, and do not shut my loved ones out!" He spat back and Elly hissed.

"Of course not, you just never speak and try to hold yourself as the silent strength. I bet Haldir has no idea of what ails you when you sit by the river at night, and that goes for Rumil and Orophin as well. You don't shut your loved ones out? I at least show them I love them, and will do ANYTHING for them!"

"My cousins know my pain because they witnessed it, but we all suffer your ailments Princess, so do not presume you were the only one who lost that day." He ground out, glaring daggers at the princess. "And I do show them I care, just as I do for you. They know I would willingly die for them."

"Perhaps they do, and I'm so glad. But stop thinking that I can just accept this. You had family to heal your heart, but I have to fight and die for this realm and do it completely alone. I know my fate, yours is still thousands of years away. You can't heal this, so stop thinking that it is you alone I reject. I need to handle this on my own."

"I do not deny it, Lady, but I will not stop loving you! We are-"

"STOP!" Arwen shrieked and they both turned to her. "Love? You speak so freely of this. You love my aunt, I'm sure, but not the love she needs. Elly, he does love you but don't be angry at him for this. Up until these two days he believed that one day you would see him as he does you."

"What are you talking about?" Elly asked and Arwen took her hands.

"Greenleaf is-"

"A friend!" Elly hissed and it froze her. "He's a kind elf, and nothing more. My heart is meant to be alone, and it will remain that way." She pulled away from Arwen and grabbed her cloak and mask. "Stay out of trouble." She grumbled and departed as swiftly as she could, pulling her mask on along the way.

Legolas had come to the gates at dawn as promised, and saw Rain's companions heading out into the forest. He assumed they must be going to the same place she had the previous night, but he opted to respect her secrecy and remained at the gates.

In truth last night he'd ambled around the fair until he spotted Shadow giving the other three a substantial amount of drink, finding this strange he stuck near them and made sure they kept out of trouble. To their credit they managed to narrowly avoid his brother, and Legolas had left them at that when a pretty little elf-maid came seeking his hand for a dance.

He obliged her, thinking nothing of it. However when they were dancing he found himself comparing her eyes to Rain's, her skin wasn't as pliant and perfect, her hands were almost the same as his, not smaller and more delicate, and her hair was the wrong shade of auburn. When she'd asked to be his company for the night, for of course she recognized him, he found himself put out by the lack of secrecy and turned her away.

He then walked away, happy to find that Rain's four companions were still safely out of trouble (except Shadow, who was looking positively livid), and went to the palace. He'd gone in his room, perched on the balcony railing, and begun to think of Rain.

It didn't take a genius to know he was falling for her, and somewhere in his heart he found that comforting. He knew that people thought he'd sworn to never love, and on some level he had. But the truth always won out, and the truth was he was scared. Scared that love would render him a fool again, that he would lose what he'd worked for. He liked his life, well parts of it.

He liked being at the top of the ranks for the guard, he liked having the freedom to do as he pleased, and he liked the life he'd made for himself.

True, he didn't like the emptiness of his heart, or the lack of promise in finding someone to fill that void. Yes he liked his bedmates, but never for more than a moment. He felt empty, or he had until this week. Now he felt hope again, comforted that he was capable of caring for someone other than himself. He wanted to be with her all the time and he delighted in knowing he might one day see her really, truly smile.

His father had interrupted his musings, and he grimaced to think back on the exchange.

"_I see you found a new friend." He observed, this being the opening to the conversation._

"_She's very pretty, isn't she?" he asked and he father shrugged. _

"_I had rather hoped you would choose one of the daughters of my advisors for your week's companion." He stated and Legolas simply sighed._

"_I apologize, once again, for being a disappointment." He replied and Thranduil sighed._

"_My son, you have done many things in this life that I dislike, but you have never disappointed me." He said firmly and Legolas scoffed._

"_Certainly, and that's why Locien is, forever, your favorite." His tone was clipped, angry even. "Do you wish me to stay away from her?" _

"_Quite the contrary, I'd like you to stay near her. She seems a very nice fit for you." He could tell his father was lying, but Legolas put little stock in his view to begin with._

"_Fear not, Father, you will not lose your captain of the guard to her." He said and Thranduil smiled. _

"_I only hope she makes you half as happy as you deserve." He said and Legolas looked at him strangely. "I have slighted you, and have not been a proper father to you. However, my son, I do love you. And not even...history can change what is best." He left then, preventing Legolas from asking what he meant._

At this point, the elf believed his father was beginning to lose his mind. After that he'd changed his clothes, into a dark blue tunic but the same dark gray leggings, and come down to meet the lady.

Now Legolas was leaning against the gates, it was long past dawn now, the forest being filled with light. He was briefly worried for Rain, but decided she must have been caught up with her companions. He was about to leave when he spotted her coming toward the gates. She was walking quickly with deliberate, almost angry steps. She was fiddling with something at her throat and seemed wholly distracted.

"Rain?" He asked and she froze. She turned to look at him, and visibly relaxed. A part of him was glad he had that effect on her, but the greater part of him worried for her. "Is all well?" He asked and she came over to him.

"I'm fine." She replied, smiling while trying to tie her cloak. Her hands were shaking so it was making the clasp impossible to fasten. He smirked a bit and then reached up to her hands.

"Allow me." He said and calmly fastened the clasp at her throat. She smiled and he moved his hands to her face, lifting her eyes to his. "I assume, then, your companions came back inebriated?" Here she paled and he knew he had to cover his tracks quickly. "I saw them at the tankard last night and kept an eye on them. I hope this wasn't too presumptuous of me?" He said and loved it when the smile spread over her whole face.

Elly could have kissed him right then. To know someone was watching them while Dinendal was on his power trip made her heart rest easy. She knew Greenleaf wouldn't reveal any secrets, and would keep them from revealing too much.

The whole way here she'd fought tears and rage, trying her damnedest to not allow her emotions to get the best of her. She'd almost missed him at the gate, but seeing him now brought back her bright mood from earlier.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, covering his hand on her cheek with her own. "I hope they said nothing that would be too telling."

"No, to their credit they hold their ale very well. Autumn was clear enough of mind to avoid those unsavory elves from the other night." He said lightly and Elly laughed in joy. "Shadow seemed very angry about something, but I can guess at why." Here his light mood darkened and Elly felt her own decrease a bit. "I am sorry if my friendship has caused you pain." He took his hand down, but Elly clutched it in her hold.

"No, not at all. It is not your fault, but my own. I have been recently informed that perhaps it is my own fault that I am in pain as a whole, and as such it was my doing." She smiled a little less now, and watched how Greenleaf's face fell a bit more.

Legolas was sad that she was less happy, her laugh was so beautiful. But he knew that she must have fought with Shadow, and so did not press.

"Rain, let us investigate the festival today. There is many a thing to be found and learned, and we could have great fun with it!" He said brightly and she smiled a bit more, nodding quickly. He wanted her to forever smile, and decided in that moment he would do whatever he could to keep her smiling.

He looked down to where his hand was encased in the grip of her two smaller ones, and then intertwined their fingers. Rain smiled, blushed a little, and he pulled her into the festival.

Elly was delighted at the grip he had on her, and her fluttering heart gave her cause to wonder at Arwen's earlier assertion. Was she falling in love with him? Certainly not, who would ever love her? And she had no right to love him, for he would be pulled into a world of pain and war. Not to mention they could never be together, their parents would not allow it.

But for the moment, it was good to be wanted by someone. She enjoyed him, and decided that this week would become about her and finding her happiness again.

After all, no soldier of hers was going to assume he was her defender.

Greenleaf pulled her through the crowds, keeping a firm grip on her hand. He finally came to a stop before a small band playing for the dancers. Elly smiled a little and Greenleaf grinned in reply.

"I fear we haven't danced together, Rain. Will you do me the honor?" He smiled at her and Elly found herself blushing, appreciating his attention.

"I'd love to!" She said, laughing. His smile was brilliant, and he pulled her onto the floor. They quickly fell into step with the other elves, laughing at each other when one would mess up or smiling when they were close and connected.

The older elves in the group were glad to see that the younger prince had found someone to laugh with again, and those of his age were jealous that she held his attention so entirely.

His father, who was loping about the crowd, smiled to see the laughter in his son's eyes. He loved Legolas dearly, probably more than his older brother. Legolas had taken from his mother in many things, and his open heart that was forever willing to love was one of them. He'd been scared when the boy had sworn off love, but knew it was only temporary.

Thranduil also knew exactly who this young visitor was. Celeborn's youngest child was legendary, and this child was certainly the one told of. At first sight he'd had a mind to kill her, but then he reasoned it out. Celeborn had never threatened his house, and to provoke the girl's mother was folly. He decided he would let her live, even though he greatly desired to know her reasons for coming to this festival.

He hated Celeborn, but this child was not worth bringing the forces of Lorien upon his kingdom. So this girl would live, and the joy she brought his son was welcome.

_Besides, _Thranduil thought, _she'll leave at the end and never return. Why make this more dangerous than it must be? After this festival I will send word to Celeborn to keep her away. For now, I'd rather see my son's smile._ With that thought in mind he left the dancing, and allowed the two friends their fun.

Legolas was amazed at how good of a dancer she was. Her movements were quick and controlled, but flowed like water. She had kept up with him, only stumbling once when the pace increased. She had laughed a lot, her entire face lit up and shining.

He thought she was the most beautiful elf he'd ever beheld. Her full rosy lips, porcelain skin, tiny hands, small stature, and bright eyes made her unique, frail looking and gorgeous to his eyes.

They must have danced for half the day, chatting idly and laughing together. Legolas loved having her connected to him, and Elly felt alive for the first time since Amroth left. They danced to a lively jig just before the song became a slow waltz and Legolas drew her into his arms.

Rather than speak, the two simply stared at each other and watched the other couples that were completely caught up in one another.

Elly wanted that so badly, to love someone with her whole heart and not just the part she was willing to give.

Legolas missed watching his father and mother like that, and deep in his soul he wanted it for himself. He looked at Rain who smiled up at him and he pulled a lock of hair lightly.

"There is a change in you." He mused and she stared at him quizzically. "Today is different, today you are bright and vibrant all the time. Yesterday you seemed reserved and scared, such a difference."

"Is it a good change?" She asked and he smiled.

"It simply lights up those intriguing eyes with unequalled beauty." He whispered and she blushed before leaning into him.

"With you I laugh, and I welcome this. I hope...I hope in the future I can laugh more." She looked up at him and he brushed his lips against her forehead, a strangely intimate gesture to both.

The song came to an end and the two went out of the dancing circle, Rain clinging onto his arm and leaning up against him. He felt as though he was burning where they touched, but he welcomed her fire. They collapsed onto a bench and she sighed happily.

"You are a fair dancer." He complimented and she blushed. He wanted to lighten the mood again, and he had obviously done that.

"As are you, Master Shortshot." She teased and he clucked his tongue at her, again. She giggled and placed a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. "Is that to be your response, I call you a funny name and you cluck at me as a mother to her children?"

"If it will keep you from calling me that, then yes." He retorted and she smiled.

"Ah, but if I cannot call you that, then what shall I call you?" She replied and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You may call me Greenleaf, or Sureshot, milady." He said and she laughed again.

"Hm, Sureshot? Is it your shot that is sure, or you that is sure your shot will never fail? Indeed, Shortshot fits one who never looks past three days away." She was teasing him, he knew that, and he loved it.

"I am as sure of my shot as you are of your hair color, and you must be very sure of that for you are constantly informed, am I right? And so my shot is sure, and I am so sure of it that I never aim too high or too far." He smiled and she laughed.

"Oh but why not?" Here she quieted and leaned in. "What if what you want is far above and beyond your previous score? Are you so sure of your shot then?" Her face was twisted in delight, but he felt a strange ringing at her words.

He thought of her, in particular. She was much better than any previous acquaintance, and deserved much better than his usual treatment. But would she have something to do with one who had never displayed care for any previous lover? Was he sure enough of himself to think she might care for him as he did for her?

"I don't know." He responded, leaning closer. "I cannot be sure of my shot when something so great is beyond me, for even I may be undeserving. But I can certainly hope that the aim would allow itself to be caught and deem me worthy." He grinned a little and she blushed mightily.

Elly had NOT been anticipating that. Is this what their idle flirting and banter had culminated in? Sweet words and tender moments? She had been teasing, not meaning anything seriously, but his words struck her hard. Was he referring to her? Did he think himself unworthy of her? Did he want her to let him catch her?

More importantly, did she want to be caught? Her eyes were wide and he smiled a little bigger before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. She tensed a bit, her cheek burning where his lips brushed. Her entire body felt on fire, and her stomach was in knots.

The oddest thing was she welcomed all of this; she wanted to be fluttery and burn at his touch. It meant she could feel, and he was the only on to do this to her in five centuries. She was still blushing when he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I enjoy your company, Miss Rain." He whispered and she smiled at him. "Indeed, no other has ever made me look such a fool! Nor have I enjoyed being teased quite so much." He reached over and took her hand, enveloping it in his larger one. She relaxed and covered his hand with her other.

"I like this, Master Greenleaf." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "You are very fun to tease, and a great company." He smiled at her and then pulled her to stand.

"Let us get something to eat, for dancing famishes me!" She nodded and he led her to the part of the bazaar with many treats for the celebrating elves. Elly leaned against his arm, allowing his larger form to shield her from the crowds. It was nearing nightfall, and so everyone was out in droves.

"Greenleaf, when is the crown prince to be wed?" she asked, genuinely curious. Greenleaf paused a bit and looked back at her.

Legolas didn't want to discuss his brother with anyone, but the look in her eyes told him that she was just curious.

"The wedding is scheduled for the last day of the festival, so the day after tomorrow." He responded and she nodded. "Indeed, the king and two princes have been in an uproar preparing for it."

"I see." She responded and finally they found a booth with sweet pastries. They both retrieved one and went to sit on a nearby bench where there were elves telling heroic stories. "Greenleaf, are you close to either of the princes?" Legolas frowned, hating to lie to her.

"A little with the younger." He finally said, not lying at all. She nodded and then bit her lip.

"I've heard intriguing rumors of him. Some say he preys on women and refuses to fall in love, is there any truth to that?" Legolas didn't like that coming from her. Her voice was too kind for such ugly words.

"A little. He longs for connection in this world, after losing his first love and mother who can expect different? For a long while he was confused, and sought that connection through one-night promises and a series of short-term lovers. He doesn't prey on women, typically they prey on him. Most are foolish enough to think they can convince him to give up and just marry to sate his father." Rain giggled here and he looked over at her.

"I can understand, many times I have been told I should wed simply to silence my family otherwise." She said and Legoals found comfort in this. "But of love?"

"I believe he is simply scared to fall in love, and so most believe he chooses to avoid it. But I think, if the right maid came along and he fell for her then he would not deny his heart." Legolas looked over at her, seeing calm in her eyes. She seemed to empathize with him, and that made his heart rate jump. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know the truth." She replied and looked at him, her eyes open and honest. "I understand him, more than most would believe. At first I believed myself better than him because I do not use others to prevent loneliness." She said and Legolas winced, realizing how it could seem that way. "But now I think he is better, for at least he was trying to stay connected to this world."

"I think both options are a little foolhardy." Legolas interjected. Rain looked at him strangely and he ran a thumb over her delicate knuckles. "Moving from lover to lover is not a way to find a connection, so I think he was right for the time. But I think he's found someone that makes all of that seem...empty." Here he looked into her eyes and she was still regarding him calmly. "As for having no effort, maybe you had the right idea and if he had then he wouldn't be so worried that the woman he hopes will fill him will reject him."

"But it doesn't do to be alone." She replied, and Legolas nodded. He had just spoken the truth to her, and he was a little scared that if she learned who he was she would never look at him again. And that was very frightening. "I was alone, and so my pain enhanced. At least he was distracted."

"Distracted but only temporarily." Legolas commented, hoping she wasn't picking up on his identity.

Elly, meanwhile, understood this mystery prince much better. Greenleaf spoke of him as though they were close, which of course piqued her interest, but not enough to inquire of it. For all she knew he could be the prince, and really that wouldn't be so bad. She felt as though they would get along, and maybe they weren't so different. It was a comfort, but all the same she would rather have kept her mind light.

"Ai, listen to this fool." Greenleaf whispered and she looked up, tuning into his tale.

"Tens of thousands! Orcs and wicked men of Gondor, all around me with swords and axes and poison. They were waiting for me to die, to slip away so they could suck the magic from my veins, for they knew of my magical powers." Here he paused because Elly burst out laughing loudly. Greenleaf pressed a hand over her mouth and muffled the sound, pulling her into his chest as she shook. He was laughing too, this story was so ridiculous, Elly could feel the reverberations in his strong chest. "They knew and they were so greedy that they desired them! So finally I struck out, killing two right off, and then I ran through, killing as I could. I must have killed five thousand just in that moment! I escaped back to my party and finished the rest off after they charged us and we rode out with the King of Gondor's head on a pike!"

Now Elly stopped laughing, glaring at this elf. She rose to her feet, but Greenleaf pulled her back down onto his lap before she could advance on the unsuspecting idiot.

"He is a fool!" The elf hissed into her face, holding her close and tight. "Do not let his arrogance anger you; he has barely killed a warg, much less the _steward _of Gondor." She frowned deeply and he smiled. "I know men are not as cruel as they think, but few elves venture beyond our own borders that they find these tales amusing. Please, be joyful in that you are wiser."

"He spoke not a word of truth, but if it was he who killed the steward some time ago, I would have to kill him." She hissed and leaned forward onto Greenleaf's shoulder. "His infant son was left with no father and a fool mother. The man died for no reason other than sport of another land!"

"That is life, is it not? Everything is most unfair, but it all works to our favor in the end." He said, lifting her chin to look into his eyes. "All who live in dark times wish it were not so, and desire something better for the future. But we are given an eternity to fight for that, and we must do what we can to insure that, one day, the world will be made right." Elly smiled, knowing there was truth in the words. It was strange to be placated, rather than do the placating.

It was now the two realized they were millimeters apart, their noses touching. Their breaths were covering each other and their chests were pressed together. Elly sighed, noticing her hands were resting on his broad shoulders. Legolas was holding her by the arm, but his other hand was on the small of her back.

"You are wise, Master Shortshot." She breathed, trying to gain her wits from being so close to him.

Legolas was shivering; holding her so close was muddling his mind. Her scent was overpowering, she smelled of rain and of white roses. Her eyes were a dark blue now, a mirror of his own he was sure.

He wanted to kiss her, to pull her into him and never let go. He had to keep a hold on himself, he knew, but she was pulling him in and he didn't want to fight. He wanted her to be a part of him, to have a piece of perfection in his soul. He did not want to claim her, but only love her. He knew that if one of them didn't move he would kiss her, and he feared that it would scare her. She was making no move, however, so he swallowed and spoke.

"Rain." He breathed and she looked at him, a slight uncertainty in her eyes. "You must make a choice for us both." He swallowed and she tensed. "You must either pull away from me, or you must allow me to kiss you. I will take no indication from either choice, but I would not frighten you. So please." He took a steadying breath and waited for her to pull back. For certain nothing so perfect would allow him to do such a thing.

Elly listened to him and thought quickly. If he kissed her she would not be averse to it, and she could not find the strength in her to pull away. She wanted his touch, his lips on hers, and she wasn't sure how she would react if he did. She stared into his eyes, stormy blue, and flicked her gaze to his full lips, slightly parted.

She made a decision then and leaned in a bit closer.

Legolas was shocked, but stared at her lips that were tantalizingly close. He couldn't fight his emotions and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against her soft ones.

And so the world exploded.


	6. Where does it begin

**Hello All!**

**So I'm vaguely disappointed in the lack of response to this story, but it might be the result of the plot being a little overdone. Given, this is the first in a series of fics and ficlets about my main character, so maybe once I get more written it will be better. **

**I feel that I must address one thing, and it pertains to Elly finding Legolas out. It happens, and previously they had a bad parting but then I realized it REALLY wasn't plausible, so I'm changing a lot about the story. **

**I own NOTHING. Just Elly, established relationships, and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000  
**

Let us turn our focus onto the elves left by our lady to explore further the emotions driving them. For to understand the rest of this story you must understand the depth of these four, and it will help you understand the next chapter even better.

Arwen forever viewed her aunt as a little sister, someone to coddle and love endearingly. She wanted what was best for her, even if she knew that her aunt would always suffer for the protection of Middle-Earth. She was driven by the desire to alleviate the pain her aunt feels, and to see her happy. She knows, probably better than any, what it means to know you will die a mortal death in the name of love and life for others. So to her aunt she is bound, and would never see her suffer if she could.

The twins' feelings are much simpler. Elladan loves his aunt, wholly and completely. He feels special kindred to her in soul, for they both know the love of battle and the call of an empty eternity. He believes her his equal in battle, but dotes on her as a younger sister. Elrohir is much the same, though he wishes his aunt would not fight and stay safe in the politics of being a lady. No brother who has raised his sister wants to watch her suffer.

And so are the children of Elrond. Of course they all have faults. Arwen is vain and believes her aunt will always be second to her in beauty and rank. Elladan is overprotective and tends to keep Elly from her destiny. Elrohir underestimates her and believes her weaker than her kin. As a whole, though, they love her with the infallible trust and love of their parents, particularly their mother.

This has escaped mention and it should not. Celebrian loves her younger sister, accepted her at birth with no question or debate. She is driven to protect her from all evil, and to guide her to what is good and right in her life. She bred this into her children and husband, and so Elly is cocooned in love from her adopted family.

Dinendal, on the other, is not so simple. He loves his lady, adores her completely. He believes his love is romantic in nature, for he cannot accept any creature so unique and beautiful can only be a sister to him. He believes his cousins, who see her as a strong woman and good commander, are fools. He wants to protect her, to see her become a proper lady, and forever be at her side.

But in the depth of his heart he knows his love is platonic. He was angered that she was with that other elf, but it was more because he worried for her safety. However he cannot admit this, and after searching so long for love he is reluctant to give it up. Perhaps on some level he does love her as a male should, but he knows it is not the love she needs. She needs fire, passion, and stability. None of which he can offer, for his heart was shattered by love long ago, and his feelings on the matter are fickle.

He is driven by the desire to understand his own heart, but more than that he wants to know she will be happy. When she is happy, he will find his own joy.

But to his conscious mind and those around him, he is in love with her. Angry she chose another, and mostly desirous of a comfortable end for them all.

These elves are the ones who have watched her become the creature that bears so much pain, and before their very eyes she is changing. She is joyous again, glowing with hope. They know that now when the war comes she will not falter and give in, and while they are glad they wonder how this will change their fates.

What they wonder more, at this moment, is how this elf she has found will effect them, and who he is to have such an effect. These ponderings and lack of answers explain why they were in shock when they spied the two kissing in the bazaar. They stared, open mouthed, for a long moment until Elrohir came to his wits and pulled them out of the way.

"What in the world?" Arwen breathed, never having seen her aunt do such a thing. "What was that?"

"It was Elly being herself." Elrohir replied. He was less stunned than the rest, having seen the attraction between the two right away.

"We must stop them, he could be dangerous or wanting to out her for her rank!" Elladan said and Elrohir held up a hand to silence them. He was the calmer brother, the one capable of seeing things for what they really are. He looked off and thought quickly.

Though he may underestimate the girl, he knew she would never act unless her heart led her there. Moreover, he knew she was capable of leading her life, and that's what this was.

"This is her life." He finally said and looked at the other three. "And we cannot, shall not, interfere in it any longer."

"Any longer?" Arwen hissed, denying her meddling.

"For all her years we have kept her safe, never allowed her to do anything dangerous unless one of us could protect her. When she was infatuated with Glorfindel, Arwen guided her heart away gently. When she came up against her first orcs she was unharmed because Elladan and I pulled her out before she could be. And whenever danger comes to Lothlorien it is Dinendal who shields her from the ugliness of the world. She had suffered enough for that. She lost Amroth because none of us could foresee that her aide would have spared him. She was thrown into an immortal life because we desired her so much. We have caused her so much pain, and for once she is happy even though she knows pain may follow. For once, we must allow her to do this."

"But what if he seeks to ruin her?" Dinendal barked and Elrohir shook his head.

"He will not. She is still part Valar, she felt the call here and to him. He may be a fool, for who isn't, but this is right. You must know that in your hearts, even you Dinendal." Elrohir gave them his most stern look, and they all looked away. "Let us go back to the celebrations and let her enjoy this day." With that the four left, Elrohir casting a glance back at the couple who were now parted and still. He smiled a little, his heart telling him that a piece of the world just clicked into place.

The aforementioned couple was not so easy, however. The kiss they shared had quickly become heated, Legolas pulling her closer and holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Elly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to devour her.

It wasn't until Elly felt a wave of anger and confusion aimed at her that she realized what was happening and pulled back.

About the same time Legolas realized as well, and so the two parted mutually. He stared into her eyes and she into his, each one trying to find the other out. Legolas loosened his grip a bit, giving her the option to move. It took her a moment, but finally she gasped a bit and darted from his arms. She was quick, and was immersed in the crowds before he even had a chance to see.

Elly had spooked, she admitted it. He _kissed _her! Well she had allowed him to do so, but that did not lessen her fear any. Wasn't this the same elf who was trying to conquer her two days before? What if this was all an elaborate ploy?

_How can I have been so foolish?! _She thought, darting between the many elves and heading for the edge of the bazaar. She knew she couldn't allow this; she couldn't love one who didn't love her back. Her heart would not bear the pain, there was just no way. Her mind was screaming at her that she had made a fool of herself, and she had been a fool to trust him.

"It was just a trick." She whispered, trying to convince herself as she broke through the crowd. She was now facing the gardens where they had been the previous day and she breathed deep. Her head was ringing, and apart of her thought herself a fool for running away.

But she couldn't do that, she knew it. She knew that in a few centuries she would be embroiled in a war and she wouldn't risk someone like him for it. More than that, how could she ever be certain that he cared for her? She didn't even know who he really was.

It was in this moment she realized something about the pull she'd felt to come here. It had been gone for the entire week, but now it returned. She sighed and leaned against a tree, holding a hand against her heart.

"It was him, wasn't it?" She asked no one and slid to the ground. "Why? Am I expected to be blind in love like so many others, to open my heart to pain?" She sighed and closed her eyes, and was immediately assaulted with memories of the short kiss and his burning hands. Her eyes flew open and she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Am I a fool?"

Legolas watched, stunned, as she vanished from his sight. He wanted to chase after her, but he was too stunned at what had just happened. The flirting and soft glances, tender moments and quick touches had culminated in a moment he had not been prepared for.

And she'd let him kiss her. He'd been stunned enough at that, but when their lips had touched his world had exploded in white light. He'd been warm and happy, and wanted more of her. Suddenly the emptiness was gone, and life made sense.

In every elf's life there will come a day when he awakes and suddenly everything before that one crystal moment is meaningless. For Legolas Greenleaf, that moment had just come and its cause had fled a breath later.

He sat on that bench, trying to decide why she had run. He knew it was because she was scared, and who wouldn't be. It made him sick to think of that first night they met, when he had decided to make her another conquest. She was so much more, he knew it from the moment his brother attacked her.

Had she seen his eyes that night? Did she believe that's how he still felt? If so then that was one reason she might have taken off like a deer in a hunt. Either that or she was just as scared and uncertain as he was. And wouldn't they be a pair if it were so?

Legolas leaned back and stared at the darkening sky, watching it become steadily darker as night fell.

"My, you're in a fix, aren't you?" An unfamiliar voice said and he lifted his head to look about. Before him was one of Rain's companions, one of the brunette males.

"Eagle?" He asked and the elf shook his head.

"Falcon. It's ok, Eagle and I are easy to mistake when our faces are hidden." He smiled a bit and Legolas immediately liked him. He was easygoing and good-tempered, though even Legolas could sense the ire emanating from him. "And where is my beautiful companion? I was certain you two were...ahem...together earlier." Here he smiled again and Legolas knew he had seen their kiss.

"She took off. I think she was...repulsed." Legolas sad, softly admitting the truth to this elf. Falcon stepped over and sat next to him.

"Doubtful. If you repulsed her she wouldn't allow herself so close to you." He reasoned and Legolas looked at him. "Look, Greenleaf, you don't know me and it's very likely that after this week we will never meet again."

"Why? Do you not visit her often?" He asked and the elf beside him lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean that after this week it is unclear as to what path your futures will take, and right now they aren't looking up." Legolas nodded in comprehension and Falcon grinned. "Rain is like a newborn colt. Skittish, unsteady on her legs, and overwhelmed with the world. Today already she has had her trusted friend insult and profess love for her, and then she has to accept whatever relationship you two have. She doesn't know what to do or how to do it, least of all when it comes to her heart. It helps none that there is not a soul among us that can help her."

"And you think I'm much better off?" Legolas asked and Falcon shrugged.

"I know Rain, sir. I know her better than anyone can imagine, and I daresay I can give you some insight into her. She wasn't prepared for you when we came here, and her heart is so weighed down with the pains of our family that I doubt she believed herself capable of love. So please go to her, please open her heart back up to all of us. I do not know what the nature of this relationship will be, but I do know that this week is the first time she has laughed and smiled in years. Perhaps you are both damaged, and can heal each other." Falcon spoke calmly, and Legolas found himself heeding his words.

Elrohir thought this elf a little daft, but clearly in love with his aunt. Given he was a Sindarin elf, and therefore prone to pretension and haughty manners with no depth of thought, but Elrohir knew to keep that opinion to himself.

He had been drawn back here when he sensed something amiss, and upon finding Greenleaf alone he readily guessed that Elly had run off in fear. The poor girl probably feared the same Elladan had, at best. He decided then to help this couple along a bit, for though the future was not revealed to him, even he knew something right when he saw it.

"Thank you." Greenleaf said and stood. He departed with a quick bow, taking off into the crowd. Elrohir sighed and chuckled a bit.

"I do hope that in a thousand years this all pays off for the best." He mused lightly and then went in search of his companions.

Legolas, meanwhile, followed Rain's path but lost her direction in the crowd. In all logic she could be anywhere, but he resolved to search the entirety of the grounds until he found her. He knew she must fear the worst of him, and who in their right mind wouldn't? If Falcon was right then it was more than likely that this girl was scared of her own heart, and unprepared to open it up to him.

Though the pain he mentioned made Legolas take pause. What could weigh a creature down so much? What pain did this girl harbor that would make her run from anyone that could help? Did she believe no one could help, or did she want to seem strong?

Both fit her uncannily. He felt as though her heart would want to shoulder the pain alone and shut everyone else out so they wouldn't suffer. She would want to seem strong so no one would worry. And her mind would make it so no one could help in order for these two things to be achieved. He understood her well, for there was a reason he'd become captain of the guard in his brother's stead.

It was during this pondering he began feeling a strange tug in his chest, almost a pull toward the gardens. He thought it strange and ignored it until it intensified to the point of pain. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes, feeling everything that was coursing through him.

Fear, regret, sadness, loneliness, and uncertainty...none of them emotions he was currently feeling. Then one rose up above the others, pain. It was blinding, suffocating, and all-consuming pain. It felt as though his heart was stopped, and every moment became worse than the last because it was one more moment of suffering.

It felt like when Miranna died, only a thousand times worse.

It was then he realized that this wasn't his emotion, but might be hers. It was possible they were intrinsically connected and their meeting had forever linked them. Which it may mean she was his..._his. _In essence she could be the other half of his soul, the 'mate' so many elves spent their eternities seeking until one day they met, if ever they did.

If that was the case, it explained their immediate attraction and understanding. It also explained why he seemed to just know her thoughts and feelings, and why he strove so hard to see her happy.

His eyes flicked open and he allowed the pull to guide his feet, drawing him into the palace gardens and to where the two had ended up the night before. It was nearly dawn now, for in the eyes of an elf a moment can be as long as a thousand nights, and a thousand nights a single moment.

He wandered about until finally he heard an unsteady breathing, and his feet drew him to a secluded glen. There he saw her, in royal blue and gray, colors he now recognized as a mark of sadness. She'd worn light colors the two previous days, but white was a sign of mourning. It wasn't meant to be noticed, but once anyone got a good look into those eyes they should be able to see it.

It was strange how now he could tell she was so weighed down every moment, how in-between her smiles there were tears and uncertainty. Her laugh was never genuine, barely reaching her eyes. And when she turned away from those who would see the joy, she was screaming for them. He noticed all of this now, and his heart was torn between pity and blind rage that no one had tried to find her in the hell she'd locked herself in.

She was leaning against a tree and staring out at the coming dawn, having taken no notice of him. He stepped closer and she jerked up, looking at him with frightened eyes. He held up his hands in peace and she relaxed.

"Are you crying?" He asked and she placed a hand to her face.

"I don't think so." She replied and moved so he could sit beside her. He stepped over and knelt down, taking her chin in his hand.

"From the redness of your eyes I would think you had been. Perhaps you are out of tears?" He mused and she shook her head. "Of course not, tears are always in constant supply, unlike understanding friends." He smiled and then sat by her, taking her hand.

"You have no idea." She breathed, lacing their fingers. "I want to speak freely so badly, but no one is in my heart and cannot understand this." She looked up at him and he saw the tears beginning again. "Is that my fault? Is it wrong to not want them to suffer, so I block them away? Did I bring this on me?"

"You speak of the loneliness you feel." He whispered and she gaped. "Rain, I am not a wise elf. I am not learned in the ways of the heart, and even less so in the ways of nurturing. I don't think I could ever ease your pain, and I will not even fathom I can make it go away. However, if you will allow me, I will spend all the time you wish trying to make it bearable."

"You don't know what I feel." She whispered, shocked apparently.

"Actually I think I might have had a taste. When I was looking for you I had this moment of overwhelming pain, almost like a shattered heart was calling out to me. Perhaps it is not unfathomable that we were meant to find each other. Your pain will make my own seem folly, and my heart can give yours a companion in this cold world." He smiled and ran a finger over the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I don't pretend to know it, but I want you to let me help. You don't have to tell me what happened, and I won't ask you to give up your secrecy. But I'll gladly let you talk, or cry, or just sit in silence." He smiled, meaning every word.

Never had he said these words to anyone, but he felt as though he had to ease her hurt. He wanted her to trust in him, and maybe love him on some level. He knew what he felt, but if she was as lost as he suspected then she could probably barely feel the wind on her face.

Elly gaped at him, feeling truth in his words. She knew no being had ever been so sincere with her, no one had ever meant anything as earnestly without any hope of reward as he did right now. And she didn't wonder at why, for she knew as well. She'd felt his pain, so long ago turned to anger and bitter hurt. He was not in pain, but he was lost. Maybe the two of them were mean to find each other.

And his thought that they were meant to find each other was very likely. Why else would she have been called here, why else would her father have sent her into danger unless it was obvious that she needed a companion? She knew he felt it, and she knew that it was folly to think any less of it. She was falling in love with him, and the thought that he saw her as a mere anything was foolish.

If nothing else, the pure adoration and concern shining in his eyes and rolling off of him told her that. She gripped his hand and leaned against his shoulder, allowing him to wrap an arm around her. The tears had stopped, and she felt her heart opening.

"I was scared." She confessed and felt him shift to look at her. "When you kissed me I felt things I hadn't in all my days, and I felt alive like I haven't in decades. I wanted to think it was a trick because I don't know if I can take the pain of losing someone else I care about. So maybe if I don't care, then I can't be harmed any more. I didn't want to run, but what was I to do if my fears were true? I don't think I could take trusting someone and then having them turn on me."

"Oh Rain, I know your fears all too well. It's what I wonder every time I meet a new friend, and I always hold them at a distance. Sometimes it is best to throw oneself into a routine to forget, and sometimes keeping everything away is safer for all." She nodded to agree, understanding completely. It was strange how she wasn't suffocating now, probably because there was finally a soul that understood her.

"All these years I just wanted to be strong, I wanted everyone to have total faith in me to survive. I know things of the future no one else can just yet, and I know one day it will be faith in me that keeps me alive through a long and dangerous war." She sighed shakily, never having uttered these words before. "And it helped none that on that first day you decided me your next victory." She hissed this and Greenleaf laughed.

"Oh lady, how well I know your mind even after only two days. I was thinking much the same when I was searching for you." She felt him press his lips into her hair and rest there. "But rest assured, my darling, you are no simple maid. I have no interest in making you another name on the list, but would rather you be the only name of any note for all my days. The first day you riled my sense of pride, and now pride is folly when compared to this overwhelming care I have cultivated for you. Quite against my wishes I assure you." He laughed again and she smiled.

He spoke true; she could feel the love that was filling her up. No one could fake that feeling, and many had tried. For a moment she felt that she might have an unfair advantage, knowing his emotions better than he did, but decided that it wasn't a bad thing. He was assuring her right now, and his heart didn't need her confirmation for the moment.

It must seem strange to those of us who seek love for so long that these two who met only three days before should find such comfort and solace in each other, but let us recall that these are not mortal beings. One has lived ten lives of men, looking for something he couldn't find elsewhere. The other has been alone for so long that her heart was cold, and now has come to rest on a last light.

Elves are inherently precognitive, and it is not beyond the realm of belief that an elf forever is pulled to his other half. It is easy then to assume that the two would have followed this pull which arose at such as a time as they were both in need of it, perhaps one a little more than the other. So let us assume that these elves were pulled to each other as magnets are to their opposite, it is inevitable and instant. After all, they tried to resist, but even two stubborn creatures as these can realize when they are powerless. Or, they are simply in need of a friend.

But I digress. Anyone can understand love once it is found, and everything is more powerful for immortals that are greatly averse to change.

Legolas, for his part, knew she cared for him and for now that was good enough. He hoped that by healing her heart he would find his own happiness as well, and he could only fathom how right he was.

"Greenleaf?" Elly asked, lifting up her head to look at him. He looked down into her eyes, smiling a little. "Thank you." She whispered and he pressed his lips to her hairline.

"Anything for you, Rain." He then leaned back and pulled her into his chest, and they watched the Mirkwood sunrise in silence.

It was not until the sun was fully over the eaves that he looked down again and saw her in a light sleep. Rather than wake her, he shifted so they were lying on the ground and her on his chest. He drifted into waking dream like this, feeling complete for the first time in many a year.

Elly opened her eyes and found herself staring at things as though she was on the ground, and it took her a moment to process that she was, in fact. She looked about a bit, but did not move for disturbing whoever was holding her. It took her a moment to recall the moments before sleep, before finding peace, but when she did she moved to look up at the masked face of Greenleaf. He appeared to be sleeping and she smiled. She reached up to his mask but his hand flew and caught hers.

"Am I not allowed my secrets as you are?" He asked and then flicked his blue eyes down to her. She laughed a bit before sitting up.

"Ah in love there are forever secrets, I suppose. But I should hope that your face won't always be one of them." She smiled, giving her entire meaning through a single look. He smiled and sat up, looking into her eyes. He smiled and then leaned his forehead into hers.

"It won't, love." He whispered, and she could tell he was trying out the words on his tongue. It wasn't a strict admission of feeling, but they could feel what the other thought and for the moment it was enough. "As a matter of fact, tonight is the time when, traditionally, every elf reveals their face." He says, but rather than making her happy, Elly felt herself pale. "What?"

"My companions-" She began and then frowned. They wouldn't be safe; one look at Arwen by any elf of any note would give them away...if not the twins.

"Have them leave the forest before." He said, his tone suggesting it was obvious. "Tomorrow is Prince Locien's wedding, and if you are simply _guests_ in Mirkwood, then you should be gone long before then." He emphasized the term 'guest' which suggested to her that he knew very well they were probably out of their realm of safety.

"Does that mean I should be gone as well?" She asked and he smirked.

"I think yes, for now. But I doubt we'll be parted for long." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "They say once an elf finds their...uh...'mate'..."He paused to check her reaction, which was calm, "they cannot be parted for too long before they begin to pine away." He smiled here and Elly's face lit up.

"Then we shall not, if we are 'mates' in fact." She said and he nodded. "I hate not being able to tell you the whole truth." She whispered, fingering her own mask.

"I think I can hazard a good guess at a lot about you." He said and she lifted an eyebrow. "Your pain stems from family, and your family is all nobles. You speak with a slight accent, which means you probably are not from Mirkwood and since there are no surrounding elf lands near us I can only assume you are not a welcome guest. You hide your identity not for yourself, but for your companions who you believe to be more important than yourself." Here he smiled smugly and she frowned. "Am I right?"

"Either you are a very good reader of people, Master Shortshot, or I gave away a good bit in my sleep." She said and he laughed.

Legolas was delighted with her. She was much easier to read than she believed, but in reality he'd known a lot about her from the start. He'd never seen her before which meant she was not from Mirkwood (red hair being exceptionally uncommon), she carried herself as a noble and spoke as one, and Falcon had given him some insight into her pain. The rest could be inferred from watching her with her companions, and he'd perfected the art of people watching.

"Fine then," she smirked and he looked at her, "I can hazard some accurate guesses about you as well."

"Oh really." He teased and she crinkled her nose.

"You are a noble, and the youngest of at least two siblings. Your mannerisms suggest you don't get along well with your siblings, and your tone hints that you'd rather consider yourself above most of the people around you. I would guess you are a Prince, possibly of this land since you seem to think I'm not. Your pain is from your first love; or rather the love wasn't the real love you sought, and the passing of a loved one. However, you are assured you will see this loved one again, and the pain of love has hardened into bitterness. As such you resisted the feelings you felt for me, or anyone else for that matter." Here she gave him the smuggest look her kind mood would allow. "Am I right?"

"Scarily so." He murmured and she grinned. "Ok so apparently we can find each other out easily, maybe it is because we are so similar." He seemed pleased with himself and she shrugged.

"Similar in what? Race, rank, situation? Personally I think we are similar in that we are both fighters and know what it is to fight for love. Beyond that, you are my kindred spirit who is opposite and wonderfully so!" She smiled prettily at him and watched as he smiled as well.

"Fair enough, dear Rain, but I think it will come out that we are very similar, for I can already see your pain is alleviated somewhat. Maybe I can begin the healing process and keep that beautiful smile on your face." He smiled genuinely and she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I should probably find my companions. After yesterday I believe they'd like to know I don't aim to tell their parents of their actions." She said and he nodded a bit. "I'd invite you to come with, but let's save some surprises for later." She grinned up at him and he thumped her hair.

"You should go. Falcon was most worried." He said and she shot him a strange look. "He found me before I began my search. He seemed very willing to encourage us, and a little annoyed that I had been so foolish." He said and Elly nodded at him. She secretly thought Elrohir had been doing so to spite his brother, but that wasn't important.

"Can I meet you tonight?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"I'd like that. Can we meet at the palace? I think our meeting should be rather private." He grinned devilishly and she rolled her eyes and stood up. Her look was irritated, but her mouth was twisting with a smile.

"At the palace then, by midnight." She grinned and he nodded. She bowed a farewell and departed quickly, giving him time to marvel at her grace and effortless speed. He wasn't stunned she hadn't wanted any form of physical affection aside from light touches, for it was very likely that she was still unsure. He was stunned they hadn't bickered, but he also knew it was because they were both at ease. The tendency to banter and argue would probably arise after some time together.

And he found joy in that, for she was gorgeous when angry. He was eager, and that was fun for him because it meant that he really loved her. It was during these musings that he stood and began to head back to the palace, thinking only of how to prove to her they were meant to be.

He knew that binding was out of the question. She was young, very young apparently, and had a lot before her. Beyond that, he knew it would take time for her to arrive at the understanding of how deeply they were connected. He was willing to wait, however, because he was equally as scared.

There were physical actions, of course, but he didn't want to cheapen what they'd found. It was about this time in his musings that he arrived at the palace and walked in, removing his mask as he moved through the halls to his room. His father would find him momentarily, of that he was sure, so he had to work quickly if he was to avoid an unnecessary fight.

However his effort was futile as his father was sitting in his room, seemingly waiting for him. He stopped short and then walked in, keeping a careful eye on him.

"Is she well?" He asked and Legolas suddenly wondered why his father inquired of this girl when he had inquired of no other before her.

"Fine enough." Legolas replied sitting on his bed, staring at his father. "Why?" Here Thranduil looked at his son and grinned.

"She is quite fine, is she not? And so fierce!" He smiled largely here and Legolas mentally twitched in agitation. "I rather like her hair, so identifiable don't you think?" The twinkle in his eye gave him away.

"You know who she is?!" Legolas snapped, both in anger and fear. Why should his father know and him not?

"I have a strong suspicion." He confirmed and Legolas' fear surge. "Peace, my son. I would not harm her even if I did keep my word on all things." He said and Legolas wondered what he meant for a brief moment before he went on. "Just be genuine, my boy." He said this simply, and then stood and left. Legolas was left wondering what the hell just happened, but decided his father must finally be suffering grief of his mother's passing. Nothing else logically explained lunacy.

After this odd exchange, odd on the part of Legolas, the elf decided to return to his idea of what to give Rain if as nothing more than a token of affection. He wanted something personal to him, something he would love knowing she had to remind him of her. He thought on it for a long while until he remembered a bracelet his mother had left behind for him. He walked to his bureau and pulled out a simple oak box with a strange flower on it. He opened this and pulled out a shimmering piece, smiling at the memories it brought back.

It was a light bracelet that consisted of three silver strands woven loosely together to resemble vines, and a silver star charm woven into it. On the back of the charm was a small inscription that read "Aim for the stars, never too high nor too far", and on the front a moonstone was inlaid and glimmered in the light. It flowed with movement and was loose, perfect for her thin wrists and quick hands.

It brought up a lovely memory of their banter about his surety of shot. He thought it lovely, and he liked the thought of her as a star.

And even though he could sense that his father would not approve, he didn't care as he placed it tenderly in a sliver box by itself and looked out of his window. Sunset was fast approaching, and so he had a limited time to make everything perfect for her.


	7. Come into my own

Elly glided through the crowds with a soft smile on her features, barely registering anyone around her. Her mind was preoccupied with Greenleaf, his change in character, and his tenderness to her during the morning hours. She was glad of his company, and her heart was swelling with love and devotion to this elf who she barely knew and had never seen his face.

To her mind, though, that mattered little. His face was unimportant, it was his heart she had seen and felt this day and that was clear as a bell to her. In some senses it even felt like she knew his face already, for it shone clear in her mind.

She made it to the main festival in search of her companions, her eyes still hazy and happy, and found the four sitting by the dance floor. All of them looked quite put out about something, which elicited a perfect laugh from Elly. The red haired maiden walked forward and stayed carefully behind them, hoping to catch a snippet of the conversation.

"I just don't see why we should advocate this. Her father will never allow it." Arwen sneered and Elly frowned, realizing the truth in her statement.

"Her father will never deny her anything that makes her so happy. You're simply envious of her good fortune, Arwen. Do not be so vain!" Elrohir laughed lightly and Elly saw Arwen frown deeply. Perhaps she was vain, but Elly knew it would be strange for anyone to trust someone new in her life, and it did not anger her at all.

"It is not vanity, merely concern." Arwen defended and Elly flicked her gaze to Dinendal who looked defeated. It was then she realized how he must be feeling about her new connection, and how true Arwen's words this morning had been. Though her feelings had been hurt by his words, she knew he would love her until the ends of the earth. He just had to understand what it was she needed so desperately and then maybe he would see that his love was misguided.

"Well, no need to irk her. As it is she'll probably tell mother about this morning and we'll all have our heads on the chopping block." Elladan murmured and the other two nodded. Dinendal made no movement, but Elly knew he must be thinking of what his cousins would do to him when they learned of his cruel words.

"I wouldn't necessarily _tell _my sister anything. One look on my face should suffice." She said, coming out of the shadows and causing the four to leap up, save Elrohir who stood quickly but was far less jumpy and tense. _Apparently he knows he's in my good graces at this point. _Her thought was humorous, but probably true.

Indeed, Elrohir could tell his aunt was much happier than she had been before and he had no doubt it was because he'd sent that fool Sindarin after her. He kept the smug smirk off his face, but did go forward and embrace her.

"Are you well, dearest Rain?" He asked sweetly and she swatted at him.

"Quite, with little thanks to the lot of you." She replied and pinned them with a look. "Come, we'll speak privately." With that the five departed and went back to the camp site, removing their masks on arrival. Now they could see the glow in Elly's face and how her eyes were alight and a bright cerulean.

"What happened?" Arwen asked and Elly sighed, taking her braids down steadily. Her hair now cascaded around her face and she ran her fingers through it.

"I found my heart." Was her simple answer and everyone, even Elrohir, gasped. "Earlier we all said things we shouldn't have, and I have been acting in a manner most unbefitting of someone in my situation. I should not have shut everyone out, but you must understand it was the only way I could fathom to keep you all safe from the pain in my heart. It is not one pain, for losing Amroth hurt like nothing before it, but a culmination of realizations. I am a queen who will fail her kingdom by never taking the throne, I am part Valar and considered so high above all those I love, and by my definition I am to die for a cause I do not know nor understand yet.

"However, I should not have allowed these things to weigh me down and keep me from living this life I've been given. It was hard because I put myself in that hell and no one knew how to pull me out. But today I believe the process was begun to give me a new hope in the coming centuries. Today I found someone who might be able to guide me in my destiny, and make me feel better about dying because I will know what it is to live and love purely." She smiled prettily, pulling out her headdress.

"He understands you where we cannot." Arwen stated and Elly tilted her head and thought.

"He loves me in a way you cannot. It is a pure love that causes a deeper understanding of the other's thoughts and emotions. I think he is my mate, the one to complete my soul, and that is most comforting." She began entwining her headdress in her tresses, and Arwen moved to help. "He is kind and understanding, but does not pretend he can be of use where he isn't."

"So we are forgiven? All those nasty words are in the past?" Dinendal asked, seeming confused.

"Of course." She replied without a moment's hesitation. "I was acting a grand fool, and a good bit of the tension was my fault. The Valar designed me to be perfect with no flaws, but self-pity and a sense of self-loathing seem to have escaped them. Either that or I am truly not perfect, a thought which comforts me more than any other discovery this day." She shook her hair out and Arwen proceeded to braid it in the royal fashion of her home. "I shut you all out, and that was quite wrong. I do not pretend that I will not repeat this, but I hope in the future I will have a stronger sense of duty and begin to make me realize it truly is how Fate intended."

"I am surprised at the turn, but am glad you have found happiness. But what of this elf? He is of Mirkwood is he not? Your father will be most displeased." Arwen observed this calmly and Elly touched her headdress stone, which was now a clear swirl.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that my father will understand. It is he who sent me, is he not? Besides, I don't think I've stumbled across a common elf; in fact I'm almost certain Greenleaf is one of the princes. The younger, actually." Elly's tone was wondering, but still solid. "Although, Dinendal," she said offhandedly and turned to look at the elf, "I forgive your words earlier. But I must know if what you said is true, if that is truly how my soldiers perceive me."

"Tis not entirely, my lady." He said carefully and her look became inquiring. "We do not understand you. A human turned elf? A little sprite being our queen and commander? It is all very strange and some of us are mistrusting of you. What if...what if you are no better than the other servants the Valar have sent? And how do we react when you wish to simply be one of us and yet do so much to shut us away from your heart?" He sighed and she frowned. "But we love you. Haldir would do anything to protect you, and I'm vaguely sure his brothers enjoy teasing you too much to allow any harm to you." She smiled a bit here and he grinned. "Give us time, milady. In the realm of elves this is a sudden change, and I have no doubt that in time we will see you as is meant."

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded. "And thank you for referring to me as 'milady' though I hate it. I hope that we can forever be close, it would kill me to lose two brothers in one score." She smiled and he nodded haltingly.

"Love comes in many forms, perhaps mine was not the one I first believed." He replied and she smiled calmly. Arwen released her hair then and stood back to admire.

"I think that will suit." She affirmed and then sat before her aunt. "We all love you Elly, and only want you to be happy."

"I know, I just wish I had seen that before." Her reply was light as she went to grab the dress she intended for tonight. She pulled it from her pack (for of course Elven dresses never wrinkle) and shook it once. "This will do nicely, I think."

"Will you confess all tonight?" Elladan asked and she pursed her lips.

"Yes. You four must stay away from the festival. Begin packing, I'll be back near dawn and we can leave. Tomorrow is the prince's wedding, and being here may very well spell our deaths. If nothing else, it won't be entertaining to watch that wretch of a prince marry some halfwit." She spoke this last with a hint of venom, for she had long figured out 'Dragon' was the crown prince Locien.

"Very well. Perhaps if we leave early enough we can make it back in time for mother and father's anniversary feast!" Arwen said brightly and Elly smirked. She then ducked into her tent and closed the flap. She switched dresses rapidly, barely moving a hair, and then noticed something glimmering in her pack. She picked it up and found a small bangle of mithril, it was twisting vines with a mallorn leaf resting at the center. She recognized it immediately as Amroth's celebration bracelet, given to him by Nimrodel at their first meeting. It was beautiful, inlaid with emerald and gold, and it was light and easy to wear. It made her wonder what possessed Nimrodel to use mithril, but decided it must represent the strength of love and Lothlorien.

"I did not pack this." She murmured and turned it over, spotting an inscription on the back of the leaf. _Let yourself be caught. _She tilted her head and recalled Amroth had run from Nimrodel in fear at the start of their courtship. For her it rang true of Greenleaf's teasing about the quarry of his aim, how that sought must allow itself to be caught. She smiled and closed her eyes. "It will be my gift, for him to remember me." She decided aloud and slipped it into a swath of silk at her side.

She then emerged from the tent, taking notice that it was fully dark and the stars were pinpricks of light in the black sky.

"You're gorgeous." Arwen breathed and Elly flicked her gaze to her. The dress was long and all of white silk that fell in layers around her body. Her arms were bare as the sleeves were little more than long pieces of fabric hanging from the shoulders. The neck was deep and curved, unveiling her necklace and her porcelain skin. (Think Arwen's dream dress in The Two Towers). Elly smiled at them and then reached into her pack to draw out some silver dust which she spread on her eyelids and cheeks, as if she didn't glow enough.

"I see you aim to impress." Elrohir smiled and she shrugged, tugging at her necklace.

"It can't hurt to look the part of an angel when certainly he sees you as one!" Elladan laughed and Elly frowned at him. "Aunt, you are gorgeous. He would be a fool to think otherwise."

"It's not that I'm concerned about." She whispered and turned to where her cloak and mask lay. "I just have no idea what to expect. It isn't like a battle where the outcomes are limited."

"Your heart will guide you." Arwen assured and Elly nodded. "Tis nearly midnight." She observed and Elly lifted her eyes to see the moon high in the sky.

"I'll return by dawn. Be ready." She advised and then floated away, picking up her mask as she went. The other four smiled a little as she floated off, knowing in their hearts all would be well.

Elly walked silently through the now empty grounds of Mirkwood palace, every elf and maid off in some secret alcove or at a different celebration. She wasn't surprised by this, rather invigorated that her strides went unnoticed by the prying eyes of foreign elves. She looked about and saw the vast grounds, and in the distance the palace rose up a bit. She knew the majority of this palace to be underground, a slight concern as she hated caves.

She was a born and bred Lorien elf-maid after all. Of course this thought sparked the thought of her body. For certain he'd noticed how small she was, and of course she would be small even by the standards of men. How was she to explain her mortal body, learned grace that is anything but natural? She has a tendency to be more fluid when fighting, but if simply walking she is wont to slow down naturally or trip if not paying attention. She learned her grace of elves, mostly by a desire to be one of her own people. However a learned trait is not inherited grace, and was wont to fade with no thought. How to explain this?

How to explain rounded ears rather than delicate tips? How to explain small but nimble hands, lacking the long digits of elves? Does she tell him everything she knows? Does he deserve such pressure and secrecy? After all, she barely knows her purpose and who might want her dead in the future.

Elly arrived at the palace doors still pondering, but saw there was a note resting in a bush of white roses. She leaned in, and found her name on it...well 'Rain' at any rate. She reached over and grabbed it, pulling out a perfect white rose that was attached to it. She smiled and sniffed it, reveling in the smell. She opened the note and read the elegant script quickly.

_My Rain,_

_Tonight is a night of surprises and of secrets. I wanted to come and greet you but was called elsewhere, and so I leave you this memento. Please come into the palace, the maids are expecting you and will guide you to our meeting place. I will come to you as soon as I may._

_I dearly hope tonight is the beginning of forever for us, darling Rain, and I hope you feel the same._

_Yours eternally,_

_Greenleaf_

She frowned a bit that he couldn't meet her, but did as asked and pushed the palace door open and slid inside. Awaiting her was a maid, clad brilliantly in dark green and brown, who bowed a little.

"We go to the Master's suite. He asks that you retain your secrecy and will be with you in a moment." Elly nodded at this elf maid, so much taller than her, and the two took off. The maid stayed a few steps ahead, but kept sending furtive glances back at Elly who politely ignored her. They came to a narrow stairway and the maid took pause to look at her. "Your dress might trip you." She observed and Elly narrowed her eyes, the fighter in her coming out.

"And if so then we shall have a great laugh, shan't we?" She replied and the maid stiffened. She turned quickly and led the way up the stairs, Elly keeping a politely annoyed look on her face. They came to the top of the stairs and the maid glanced her over again with a wry look.

"So small. Perhaps that's why he never liked any other lover; they were too tall and...independent." She meant this to herself but Elly heard it. The redhead finally rolled her eyes and reached into the folds of her dress. She produced a small dagger and rushed the maid, holding it to her throat.

"While I'm near positive insulting me will be your only entertainment for the next millennia, do allow him to tell me his view on me himself. So, dear, keep the snarky comments to yourself." She hissed this in her face, loving the look of fear on the taller being's face. Typically Elly would not be so forceful, but tonight was not a night for snarky half-breeds to be making assumptions. She stepped away from the maid, hid the dagger, and bowed politely. The maid then took off again and Elly followed quickly.

They stopped before two large doors and the maid bowed.

"Forgive my earlier remarks, Lady. Here is the master's suite, he will join you shortly." She turned on her heel and left, making Elly smirk triumphantly. Silly Woodland elf, thinking she could outwit a princess of Lothlorien. Elly then pushed open the door and stepped inside, finding it empty and dark save for a few candles sparsely placed around the room. She sighed and then took a seat on the bed, fiddling with the swath of silk in her hands.

_He should be here any moment, _she thought idly, trying not to think too much on it. She lay back on the bed and felt the rich covers, wondering briefly if her thought that she had herself a prince was right.

However she drifted into waking dreams before she could really think on it.

Legolas, meanwhile, was in a less than affable mood. After he'd placed the gift away, he began preparing his room with soft light and making sure nothing was out of place. He changed clothes into a tunic of white silk and light gray leggings, and then proceeded to redo his braids. However, in the midst of his preparations, he'd been summoned to some rehearsal for the wedding tomorrow by Linariel, and despite his protests he'd been forced to go.

The justification was his father had been summoned also, and was equally annoyed. Legolas liked to think the two of them were joined in a joy that soon Linariel would be confined to her wing and unable to summon them at will.

More to the point, he was astounded she was still going through this. Was she so dimwitted that she would actually _marry_ a known rapist? Or was it simple desperation? Did this couple embody what happens when elves give in and humor others? If so, then he was doubly glad he never had.

He'd finally slid out of the rehearsal well past midnight and was irritated beyond recognition at his lateness to meet Rain. The poor woman probably thought he wasn't coming, or worse.

It was during the wedding preparations he'd realized exactly how much he'd have to repair with her if this was to go forward. Somehow that made his mood infinitely worse; for one is always more apt to get angrier when oneself is the culprit.

He headed straight for his suite, rushing a little, and passing the maid he'd asked to take Rain up. He pulled her to a stop and saw the false hope enter her eyes.

Again, there was a lot to repair before he and Rain might actually have a solid shot at making some form of relationship.

"Laire, is she waiting for me?" He inquired and her face soured.

"Of course, my Prince. I left her in your suite, after she attacked me." She said this with a haughty tone, expecting Legolas to get angry with Rain, but it backfired. Instead his eyes grew black and he got in her face.

"What did you say?" He hissed and she shrunk in fear.

"M-merely that her small stature must be why you chose her over all your previous lovers." She stuttered and Legolas growled.

"Do well that when I have guests in the future, you refrain from speech." He spat and then left her. She glared after him but spun on her heel and left.

Legolas came to his room and slid on his mask, deciding he'd let Rain remove it if she chose. He pushed open the door and noted how dark it was. However he spied a small form on his bed, curled into a half-ball, and facing the balcony doors directly across from the door he stood in. Red hair stood out and he smiled, creeping over to her.

She was breathing steadily, but her eyes were open and glazed over. He knew she must be in a waking dream, and took care to night frighten her. Rather than wake her straight away, he took a moment to admire the smooth lines of her dress and the way it flowed out from her body. It was low in the front, revealing a bit too much of her porcelain skin, and made her glow as the Valar. Her limbs were long and smooth, and her hands were curled into light fists.

Smiling at her, and reveling in her beauty, he placed a gentle hand on her bare arm and leaned over her.

"Rain." He whispered and she rolled over to face him. "Hello."

"You're late." She whispered and he smiled, but nodded. He then sat beside her and she sat up, grinning at him. "I met a very interesting maid on the way in."

"Laire is a fool." He stated simply and she nodded.

"Apparently I'm smaller than all your past lovers, _Greenleaf_." She hissed this line and he knew that the damage control was only beginning. "I find it strange you failed to mention there had been any previous."

"Let us note, up until this moment it did not matter for you were not in danger of overriding, or even becoming one of them." He stated, keeping his cool. He knew arguing with her was bound to happen, but delaying it might help a slight bit.

"Do you mean then you don't want to add me to the list?" She asked and he frowned.

"Quite the contrary." He said, not thinking about it. Even in the dark he saw the green flame that erupted behind her eyes, and realized too late what he'd said.

"And thus I am a simple conquest." She hissed and he sighed, falling back.

"No. I would like to have you in whatever sense you will allow. At any rate you vastly overshadow the vapid whores that distracted me before you came." He ground out, feeling his temper rising.

Elly had been infinitely annoyed at the maid's comment, even more so that she felt the truth of the statement from her. So she confronted Greenleaf, not intending for an argument to ensue, but it just cropped up when he couldn't watch his tongue.

"So if I were to acquiesce and be your lover tonight, would I become one of these 'vapid whores', or are you sincerely saying that I'm much better?" She wondered aloud and never before had she seen one being leap up so fast. "What? Don't like it when your life view is questioned?"

"You infuriate me!" He hissed and turned back to her, his eyes a dark blue with annoyance.

"Is that so? Why? Because I don't allow your ego room to win me over, because I question you and argue back, because I refuse to fall over myself to gain your affection? Why am I infuriating when it is you who brought this on?" She snapped back and he glared evenly.

"You're infuriating because you won't get out of my mind and at the same time won't acknowledge that you're the only one in there!" He snapped in reply and she stopped short. "Every breath is filled with your scent, your face dances behind my eyes, my skin burns as fire for your touch, and my heart nearly bursts out of my chest whenever you come near! You've been the only thing in my mind for nearly an entire week and that's more any other can boast, and for that entire week I've only desired to touch you and hold you. That alone would sate me for certainly nothing so perfect should allow that much. But you! You stubborn woman, won't allow for this to be sincere and must assume that it's all a ploy!" His rant stunned her and she balked at him. "I am powerless against you, and I wait and wait to know that my feelings are returned. For the moment I was content in knowing you trusted me, but now I don't even feel I have that. What will it take for you to see how much I suffer to be near you?"

Elly felt herself gaping, mostly at the immense passion and irritation he was emanating. She felt his genuine feelings, and suddenly felt a fool for trusting a jealous maid. That wench had probably been spurned and felt envy of Elly's complete hold on this elf.

She blushed a little and looked down, trying not to meet his eyes.

Legolas took a deep breath and calmed himself, regretting yelling at her immediately. He closed his eyes and willed his temper to calm, but it wasn't working. Again, anger is harder to abate when it is yourself you are angry at.

It was now that Elly grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. He looked into her eyes and saw they were large and green once more, just as the day he'd nearly fought with her companions. That memory brought up more ire and he frowned at her.

"Relax." She commanded and he took a deep breath before standing once more.

"How can I when I brought this on myself? I was a fool for so long, and I expected you to just forgive that? I am the king of fools." He was muttering to himself, but Elly was too distracted that he hadn't reacted to her gift. That was truly odd, not even Elrond was immune. Perhaps that day with the others he had calmed himself, and she had no effect on him.

This made her strangely delirious. Knowing there was one being who did not heed to her powers meant she was his equal, and he hers. It only further proved they were connected on a deeper level.

"Greenleaf." She finally breathed and he stopped pacing to look at her. "I am sorry, I should have trusted you." She smiled and held out her hand to him. He calmed a little and took her hand. He sat next to her and grinned into her eyes.

"No, it was my fault. I should have been the one to tell you of my less than moral past. I'm sorry I got angry." He bowed a bit to her and she grinned.

"Perhaps we are a better match than I thought." She mused and he nodded a bit. It was now that he looked at her and ran a hand along her hair, entwining his fingers in it.

"Oh Rain." He breathed and she smirked. "I think I may be in love with you." He whispered this and she gaped, again. "If I try to kiss you, will you stop me?" She made no movement in either direction, still processing that he'd made an actual admission. Taking her stillness as a concession, though this might have been a product of his overwhelmed senses, he leaned in and felt her tense.

"Wait." She breathed and he pulled back. "You can't." She whispered and he looked confused. "You can't love me, you barely know me!" She was frantic, her mind going through every emotion at once. Love was there, but her fear was winning out.

"This is true, but I've already told you I would happily spend the next eternity learning of you. Is that not what love is? The desire to know the person and spend and eternity learning all about them? Is it not this overwhelming feeling that causes me to want you at my side at all times, or at the very least never be parted from you?" He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "In the dark of night it is hard to realize that love is something so simple, but today in the glen it was. I meant every word, and my feelings stand."

"But why?" She breathed and he grinned.

"Beautiful lady, will of steel and skin of porcelain. You are spirited and beautiful and wonderful. I know not why I love you, but I do not find it so hard to believe." He leaned forward and brushed her forehead with his lips. "Do not run from me, let me in once more." He whispered and drew his lips down her cheek, causing her to shiver at the contact. He looked into her eyes and she stared back, trying to hold back the onslaught of emotions.

Finally he released her and she gaped. He grinned and tugged one of her braids gently.

"I don't..."She stopped short, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know if I can love. I thought it easy this morn but now I realize that it is anything but. What happens after this moment? Are we to suffer when the other is harmed? Am I to pass on from grief if you die? Or you if I do? I want to feel, I can't stand the thought of being alone forever, but I don't know how to do this." She said all of this in a rush, her heart hammering in her chest.

Legolas grinned at her and wrapped a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"I don't know either, my perfect Rose." He whispered and she stared at him. "But maybe we can start with tonight, and learn these foreign ways together." His smile was sweet and sincere, and she nodded.

Elly, for the first time in her life, just let go of the thoughts and allowed her emotions to run her. When the floodgates of her heart broke, she felt a surge of happiness and love in her. It was then she realized that fear was a natural part of this, but being here with him was right. So she gave in and leaned her face into his hand.

"Maybe it's natural to be scared." She whispered and he nodded a little, running his thumb under her mask.

Legolas had watched as the realization dawn in her eyes, causing him to smile. He knew that she loved him then, and it was a comfort to his soul that she would not run away again.

However, he wanted to see the face of this maid he'd fallen in love with, and so reached behind her and pulled on the silk ties to her mask. The piece fell away and he gasped, for sitting beside him was the most beautiful maid he'd ever seen. Her skin was porcelain; it had to be for nothing else was quite so perfect. She had a pixie face with sharp features and a tiny nose, high cheekbones and her face was heart-shaped. Her eyes were large and had a slight slant to them, but framed beautifully by dark lashes, and her hair brought out the rosy red in her cheeks. It was now he realized how her hair shifted color, from bright to dark with a turn of light. She was mesmerizing, and perfect to his eyes.

Elly blushed under his scrutiny, and in response she reached up and pulled at the ties to his mask causing it to fall away. She gasped to see his face, for he was the most beautiful elf she'd ever seen. His features were strong but still soft and kind, and his eyes were a swirl of color framed by dark lashes. His skin was a shade darker than hers, but was smooth and firm under her hands.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she smiled.

"As are you." She replied and he grinned.

"Compared to you I am a troll, darling." He breathed and began toying with her hair again. "My beautiful Rain..." He mused and she smirked.

"Elly." She corrected and he suddenly looked confused. "My name is Elemmire, but most tend to call me Elly." She elaborated patiently and he smiled.

"Legolas, my lady, at your service." He replied and she paled a bit.

"_Prince _Legolas?" She whispered, for he was a legend in Lothlorien. His bow skill was supposedly a rival to her brothers, all of whom were well over 5,000.

"Aye." He affirmed, searching his mind for her name. It was familiar, but right now her hair was the distinguishing feature. "The one and only."

"Then we are a fair match." She said and grinned. "I am Princess Elemmire, crown to Lothlorien. However I would not take that title, and am simply the Lady of Caras Galadhon." Her smile faltered a bit when he gaped.

"You're risking your life to be here!" He hissed and she nodded but cupped his face quickly.

"Until this moment it was not a risk, but I had to come. I felt called here, to you. So let us not worry of who we are or will be, and just enjoy tonight." She whispered quickly and he nodded softly, further entwining his hand in her hair. "Tonight is only the beginning." She breathed and he pulled her close to him.

"May I kiss you?" He breathed and she beat him to it, closing the distance and allowing the white fire of desire well up inside her. He ran a hand through her hair, and they fell into each other as the stars glimmered in joy.


	8. Love will not be held down

**Hello lovelies!!! **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed thus far! It's made my day seeing all of your happiness!**

**This chapter takes a few liberties with Elfish customs concerning marriage, but go with me. There is a graphic lemon written, but I didn't feel like posting it was important to this particular part of the story. There might be an actual lemon later on, but we'll see.  
**

**So there's that! Leave the love!**

**0000000000000000000  
**

Legolas smiled at his resting companion, tracing the lines of her porcelain back and shoulders as she lay atop him, breathing steadily. He had taken the time to study every feature in the night, and now he just watched her as her mind was put at ease. He loved the way her face was relaxed, they way her arms curled into herself but were draped over him, and he adored the way her eyes became a soft gray in her sleep.

He also noticed things, like the scars on her chest and the way her hair seemed trained to cover her ears. He noticed the fact that she was small, but her legs were a little longer than her torso, and the way her body always shifted to hide her right leg. He noticed the black _elanor_ flower in between her shoulder blades with a rune at the center, the mark of noble soldiers for Lothlorien. He had one for Mirkwood. He grinned at the knowledge that he held a Lorien maid in his arms. He smiled to know that in his arms he held a rarity, a lady, and a determined warrior of the Galadhrim.

Indeed this was not a grin of triumph, but more of delight. He'd always found the maids of Mirkwood dull, and it made only the most perfect sense that this little sprite of Lorien would be his perfect mate. And he knew she was perfect for him, for no one less stubborn or fiery would suffice. After this night, no one would suffice ever again, for if he could not hold her then he would have no other.

"I have been remembering." She whispered and he looked down at her, realizing she'd awoken. "I believe, Master Greenleaf, that I was wrong. I think we have met once before, long ago." She shifted and sat up to look at him and he smiled as she pulled the sheet around her thin form. "Four hundred and ninety three years ago you, your sister, and your brother came to Rivendell, the front party for a departing of elves yes?"

Legolas frowned a bit, but recalled the incident. It had been forced out of his memory because of the fights that had ensued between the three children of Elrond and his family. Pranks, really, but the end result was the five did NOT get along.

"I believe so. I was there a week and went hunting with the twin sons of Elrond, and on our trip I somehow ended up in the river." He twitched his nose in agitation and Elly giggled.

"Aye, those two never grow tired of tormenting someone. I believe you were their choice because Arwen decided to torture your sister, and your brother had been cruel to a certain small redheaded girl they all seemed to adore." Her smile was calm and knowing and Legolas recalled the incident.

_The three siblings stood before Elrond, his wife, and their children. All were smiling with their visitors, delighted to have foreigners. Legolas was delighted to be in Rivendell, and glad they would have them. But then the joy grew when a small mortal child came running through the gardens and latched herself onto Celebrian, Elrond's wife. Legolas had been intrigued and confused, but instantly enchanted when her large green eyes fixed on him. She was a pretty little thing. Her eyes were wise, and calm, and he found her small features endearing. She was unique, and her speech only made it more obvious._

"_Sister, who are these visitors?" She asked quietly and Celebrian ran a hand over her hair, which was the color of an early red sunrise still tinted with dark. She seemed so wise and so mischievous, he had no doubt they would get along well. But obviously she was more than she seemed, and Celebrian was her sister of sorts, how was a mystery. Her speech was calm, old, and very precise._

"_My dearest Vala, these are travelers from the great Greenwood. They are coming to visit us as their loved ones pass over sea." She explained calmly and the child nodded, seeming to understand this perfectly. _

"_I bless your loved ones on their journey." She bowed formally and smiled. "It has been nearly eight years since the last party came through, I am glad to know they are decreasing in frequency." Her tone was light and conversational, and Elladan smiled before swinging her up onto his shoulders. She giggled in delight and peered at their visitors. _

"_A mortal child, Elrond?" Locien sneered and everyone stared at him. "For certain you would not poison the eaves of Imladris with one so weak." His tone was indifferent but Legolas still elbowed him in the ribs. _

"_Politeness, brother!" He hissed and Herenya, his sister, rolled her eyes._

"_She speaks as a mortal, for only a child would believe eight years to be a long while." Her tone was cold and Legolas watched the spark of anger behind Lady Arwen's eyes. The child, for her part only smiled. Apparently she did not find them insulting, or she would not allow her feelings to show._

"_When you are a child," the child said slowly, in the High Tongue, "every moment is savored and treated as an eternity. I should hope such great elves would live as the same, enjoying what their immortality allows them to appreciate forever." Legolas was shocked she spoke so calmly, her accent perfect. His siblings, refusing to be outdone, simply sneered and turned away from the party. _

"_Forgive them" He said, bowing. "They are not familiar with mortals, or your kind heart Lord Elrond." He smiled a bit and Celebrian stepped forward and grinned at him. _

"_Please remind them that they are in my house, and would do well to think before assuming so little of one who resides here." Her tone was calm, but her eyes conveyed her anger clearly. With that Elladan and Elrohir took the child towards the garden, and Legolas watched them depart. _

That had been the last journey he made beyond his own borders. It had been his mother's departure, and he was heartsick to leave home.

"I remember that day, and the insult my brother made to the child." He said and Elly nodded.

"Locien simply refuses to be kind, doesn't he? And your sister! Had she ever crossed the eaves again I should have liked to strangle her for her unkind words to my dear sister!" Elly laughed a little and Legolas stared at her in confusion. "I do recall them nearly fainting when I spoke the High Tongue, for I believe you are barely taught it here."

"That was _you_?" He asked, jumping up and she laughed in delight. "Impossible! That child was clearly mortal; she'd have to be at most five hundred by now for she was no more than six!"

"Seven, actually." She corrected and he gaped. "It had been my birthday gift to go stay the season with Celebrian." She grinned at his shocked look. "Still don't believe me?" She grinned again and swept her hair back, revealing a rounded ear.

"How?" He breathed, tracing the shell and she giggled. "Witchery? For certain no elf would damn a mortal to an eternity?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I am not mortal, save in my physical appearance. I suppose the Valar believed that a mortal body with an immortal soul would be much easier for men and dwarves to accept, either that or when I was born mortal they were too slothful to make a few adjustments when I...passed." She said this last part with a pain and he gaped at her.

"What?" He asked and she laughed, but took his hand.

"Let me start at the beginning." She said calmly, having no idea what sparked her sudden bravery except a feeling that he would accept her. "After the birth of Arwen, the world erupted into chaos. The world of men began to falter and crumble, the grace and beauty of Numenor was lost, and the great leaders men once had were being killed in the Goblin wars. No more elves were born after her, and the fair folk began to realize their time was ending.

"The Valar were worried, for they created Middle-Earth for all races and to see it crumble from men and to lose the light of the Eldar would mean the end of grace. What was worse, they knew the worst was yet to come. The ring still existed, Sauron could still rise up, and the true king of men was many centuries away. So after watching the men and Elves and dwarves of Middle-Earth fight and die for centuries, both against the evil that took root and each other, the Valar came together and decided something must be done.

"They decided a messenger must be sent, one who could understand the feeble hearts of men, the grace and yearning of the Elves, and the stubbornness of dwarves. This messenger would have to be immortal, but understand mortality on a level only mortality could give. They would have to be cunning and wise, but also kind and humble. The Istari had been the original aim of this, but they were feeble and their magic put them too far beyond all the peoples of Middle-Earth.

"They wanted this messenger to be able to quell the forces of evil, strong enough to fight them but they knew to do so was giving unfair power. Instead they began creating a little creature of magic, born from Varda and Manwe's perfect love and conceived in peace and harmony. This little creature would be the one thing to tip the scales for good, able to hold the realm of men together and spur the immortal races into action. They wanted this little thing to be able to withstand evil and conquer it. They wanted to make something good and pure, but strong and emotional as well.

"The love of Manwe and Varda would bring into existence a messenger that would be able to save Middle Earth, and so they gave this love life to give Middle Earth a fighting chance. This love would create a being that would defeat the evil, a being that would bring light into the world again.

"And so, I was created." She smiled, checking to make sure he was following.

"You?" He clarified and she nodded. "A little sprite that looks as though a strong wind would break her was to be this messenger?"

"Yes well, I was meant to be taller but I have a distinct feeling that Nienna wanted me to be tiny so I could not be very imposing." Here she grinned sarcastically and he chuckled. "Each Valar would give me a gift, something to carry into Middle-Earth. As a whole I was to be able to control the emotions of those around me, not like that!" She said quickly when his face contorted. "Not force anyone to feel anything, for they immediately saw the problem with that. But I could placate hearts, make them see reason. Personally I hate this gift, which surprised them, for though they made me to be perfect, I am all but. I am inclined to self-loathing and tend to force my abilities to stay latent."

"I am comforted, but what gifts do you have? The Valar must have made you one of them on Earth!" He asked and she grinned.

"Not hardly, for I would allow no such thing! It is more of traits they gifted me with, not necessarily a magical tendency. From Manwe I can read the winds, from Varda I am named for the stars, my eyes are the shifting colors of the water from Ulmo, and from Aule I gained a skilled hand with craft though I have no patience for it." Legolas frowned at her and she shrugged. "Orome blessed me with great hunting skills, and it was Mandos who gave me mortality to begin with for he believed death would make me understand men better. Lorien blessed me with visions, but I overrode him and while I still receive some, they are blurry and I can only see one instance, nothing leading to it. Tulkas wanted me to be strong, but instead I got his capacity to never forget wrongs against my loved ones."

"Apparently they were very understanding of your ungrateful nature! To refuse foresight!" He whispered and she shrugged. "Did they all play a part? Every Valar in Aman?" He was like an eager child and Elly laughed.

"Peace! I'm getting there! Yavanna gave me a gift of growing things, Nienna gave me mercy and an unimposing short stature, Este granted me gentleness, and Vaire wanted me to understand the history of the world. However this is a broad gift, so instead I am her player in weaving together later histories. It was Vana who granted me immortality believing I should never age past a certain point, and Nessa, dear Nessa, gave me agility and speed.

"They all agreed that I would be born mortal and have to die at some point in my life, so I was sent to Middle-Earth and found by lady Nimrodel of Lothlorien. She took me to my mother Galadriel and implored them to raise me. As such I was raised as a sister to Celebrian and Elrond, and a lady of Lothlorien. I grew in peace, making friends, but was sheltered from the pain of the world. I resented this, as is mortal wont, and ventured on my own to Moria in hopes of befriending the Dwarves." She sighed here and Legolas frowned.

"You died there." He whispered and she nodded.

"The orcs were stronger than I, and I had no way of knowing how to fight for no one understood my place yet. I was cut on one leg from hip to ankle with a poison blade, and my chest run through with arrows." She shuddered as the pain came back into her memory. Here he reached over and traced the scars on her chest and she smiled. "Yes, the scars remained to remind me of pain, and what all mortals feel who die by the sword." She shifted her weight a bit and extended her right leg, showing him the outer part that was marred by a black scar that ran from hip to ankle. He traced it and stared at her with grief in his eyes.

"My darling." He breathed and she placed a soothing hand on his face. "You may have to relax me, for I am certain to be angry when the sadness wears off." He murmured and she giggled.

"You cannot be calmed." She said, a little too happily. He frowned and was rewarded with a shrug. "You are immune to my gift, for which I am delighted because it means you are not below me, and that is a most warming thought!" He grinned a little before placing a hand on her thigh.

"To suffer so much, but be happy that you are on equal footing with me is a most odd trait, my Rose." He whispered and she smiled. "How did you come out of Moria?" He asked, willing her to continue.

"I don't know when I died, but I do remember Varda coming to me in a dream. She told me all of this, making me swear to become strong and find my destiny. I awoke in Lothlorien, resurrected and immortal. My family still does not understand, for I have never explained to them what happened." She grinned sadly. "I do not believe I was meant to die there, I think I was meant to live a full mortal life and die at an old age...but as a result I still have mortal impetuousness and reckless tendencies. Tis almost like I am perpetually frozen at 25 in mortal years, in some ways at least. With every year I become more elf-like, and I hope it continues as such."

"I can understand why you never told them, they could never grasp what is to happen without experiencing it themselves. And as to being reckless, I can believe that your presence here is testimony to that." He observed and she shrugged. "You came into Mirkwood, knowing my father might kill you. Please explain this for it must be a grand story!"

"No, actually." She said, not missing a beat and he frowned. "My companions were bored and I knew of the festival, so I thought it would be a good chance to visit. I know we are unwelcome, but up until this moment it was not a concern that anyone would know us." He nodded and she smiled sadly.

"You had no fear of my father, even if you were caught then?"

"I would not say that, hence our secrecy. But I felt pulled here, as though I was being called. Had I refused I think I would have suffered more than I already was." She grinned at him mischievously and he frowned. "And, of course, your father wouldn't kill me for it is against the rules of our kind to do so. He would never risk it." Legolas smirked and nodded.

"Why were you suffering so, am I allowed to ask?" He inquired and she smiled.

"After Lorien lost Amroth and Nimrodel that my heart was shattered, and I would have done anything to be free of that pain. Amroth had been my dearest friend, and he had loved me as a sister. We were rarely apart, and he taught me the ways of battle, politics, and granted me my own way in his world. When he passed from Middle-Earth he named me his successor, believing Lorien would need a queen of light in the coming dark. I suffer the loss of a friend, and the disappointment of a people, for I will never rule Lothlorien." She sighed a bit and fingered her necklace. "I suffered because I was lonely, and taking on the pain of so many in my heart. I will never be queen, but my people will not suffer for it."

"You would be a brilliant queen, for you are a brilliant woman." He said lightly and she smiled. "So am I to treat you as the Divine, or just simply another royal that I happen to be falling deeply in love with?"

"Divinity does not suit me in the least, so please treat me as though I am the most precious of your lovers." She grinned playfully and he grabbed her arms, pulling her on top of him.

"I think I can do that." He whispered, kissing her and removing the sheet. She giggled and began kissing along his neck lightly, only to be stopped when someone knocked on the door. They both glanced outside, seeing it was still dark. "Tis not dawn." He hissed and sat up, Elly moving behind him from the door. "Come in."

"My prince?" A small voice said and a maid poked her head inside. "Ah, your father has a wish to see you at dawn in his library. He requests you send your...friend home, and come quickly." She said this last in a rush and Elly sighed.

"Fine." He affirmed, anger dripping from his tone. The maid darted out and the prince looked back at his love. "I'm sorry, but I think my father may have an idea of who you are." He said and she shrugged.

"I am not surprised, but I don't think he would risk harm to us. Any wise king would fear the Galadhrim on a vengeance mission." She giggled a bit and he kissed her cheek. "What are we to do? Are we to be parted forever now?"

"No!" He hissed, turning her face to his. "In a month I will come to you, we will meet on the Old Ford, hm?"

"Tis much closer to you than I!" She replied and he frowned. "What if you rode out of Mirkwood and took the Anduin down to Gladden Fields? I can ride up and meet you there, then come into Lothlorien."

"Your father would allow it?" He asked and she shrugged.

"He will allow anything to make me happy." Was her reply and she sighed.

"How did your party come here?" He asked and she tilted her head in thought.

"We crossed Anduin on our borders and then followed it up to the Old Forest road, and came into the realm from that direction. We were only assaulted once by goblins, one hundred fifty miles from here." She shrugged and then smiled over at him. "We'll go home by the river, it flows right past our homeland and we can venture the other fifty miles when my men come to us."

"You plan everything well." He said, toying with her hair. She sighed again and leaned into him.

"I don't want to go." She breathed and he nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around her. They fell back onto the pillows and stared at each other for a long while. It felt cruel to be torn apart when they had just found each other, and Elly had a sinking feeling that their next meeting would not be so lovely and simple. How could it be? "I feel as though we are the lovers of old, Rosriel and Taurebein. Unable to be together, unable to be apart."

"But we have a better hope than they." He whispered and she smiled. "We will meet again, one month is not long."

"How do we convince our families? And what of the moment beyond this one? Are we to forever fight this battle?" Her sea eyes were glittering and shifting in confusion and Legolas kissed her forehead.

"We will be together, I swear to you." He replied and held her thin form against his. "It is time." He said and she nodded somberly. They both rose and pulled on their clothes, Elly finding the swath of silk from before.

"I have something for you." She said and he looked over, fastening his tunic. She unfolded the silk and brought out the small bracelet. "You don't have to wear it, but it belonged to my brother and I'd like you to have it. To remember me." She smiled calmly and he took it from her.

"I could never forget, but this will be my dearest treasure." He whispered and cupped her cheek. "I have something for you as well!" He seemed excited and darted to his bureau, pulling out a simple silver box. He handed it to her and she opened it carefully.

Elly gasped, for that was the only reaction befitting something so beautiful. She took out the bracelet and admired the delicate craftsmanship of this piece.

"It was my mother's." He said and she hurried to fasten it around her wrist. "It fits you well, Star Jewel." He said and she blushed, even though she knew he'd selected it before he knew her name. She admired the way it fell on her tiny wrist and smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you!" She gasped and encircled his neck with her arms. "I love it." She breathed and he held her close. They parted a bit and he leaned down to kiss her, capturing her lips in a sweet and lingering kiss.

"I love you." He breathed, breaking from her and she smiled. She tightened the embrace and he lifted her off the ground to make it easier.

"I love you." She murmured, meaning it with all her soul and he spun her around. She shrieked a bit and he put her down. "One month?"

"One month too long." He affirmed and she smiled delightedly before pulling away and departing from the room swiftly. Legolas smiled and sunk into his bed, elated and completely content.

Elly practically flew down the stairs as dawn approached, for she wanted to be out of Mirkwood today. She rounded the corner only to come face to face with her worst nightmare at the moment, Elven King Thranduil. She froze, wide-eyed, but did not move for his gaze was solidly on her.

He was the last great Elven King after her brother had departed, and most believed he reveled in this fact. She didn't want to face him, mostly because he'd sworn to kill any of Celeborn's line that came through here. If Legolas was right, and he knew who she was, she was as good as dead. Of course if he adhered to the rules of their kind she might survive, but it was not a risk worth taking.

"Lady." He greeted politely and she curtsied quickly. "Elemmire, is it?" He asked and she paled even more. "Ah I see I guessed right." She made no move, said nothing, and prayed he would find mercy on her. "It is a strange time indeed, when Celeborn's youngest daughter graces my halls. Especially when I had no knowledge of such an honor!"

"Forgive me, King." She finally stammered and he raised an eyebrow. "I had not anticipated on being here long enough for it to be of note."

"Of course not. You simply wanted to come to the festival, have a bit of fun that is far away from the sad gazes of your people." Here she frowned and he grinned. "Oh yes, I know you are to be Amroth's successor and I find it most amusing, yet at the same time it is very sad for you have a burden on you neither of my sons ever will. You must shoulder the knowledge that your people will blame you for the loss of their beloved king, while my heirs will never have such a burden."

_How does he know this? _She thought quickly, narrowing her eyes. "You speak true, my king, and I thank you for doing nothing to hinder my venture."

"I would never, for I am well aware that the host of Lothlorien is far superior to my own, even with my son as Captain of the Guard." He grinned and Elly nodded.

"My father would never command an attack." She breathed and he tilted his head in curiosity. "My brothers, that is my soliders, might, however." She said and he nodded.

"The vengeance of the Galadhrim is swift, and complete." He said and she nodded carefully, still scared witless. "I will not harm you, little one, nor will I allow you to come to harm within my borders. I would not risk my people for such a trifle thing." Here she glared and he chuckled. "Go home. Go home and never return here, for I will not suffer a witch within my borders." He said and she nodded before moving to leave. It took her a moment before she recalled why she was in his palace.

"Legolas." She sighed and he narrowed his eyes.

"My son will recover from your departure quickly enough, for he has done so before." His tone was steely and Elly glared cruelly.

"I love him." She hissed and he widened his eyes in anger.

"I would not have him parted from me except for the direst of reasons, and some little sprite that is a good lay is not good enough!" He snapped vehemently, and she winced. "Leave, now, and never return. Your heart will move past this foolery in time." He held himself high, and Elly knew that to argue would be futile. So she darted around the king and took off through the doors. She didn't feel the hot tears as they slid down her cheeks, but just kept trying to convince herself that he was wrong, in the most serious of terms.

Thranduil, for his part, had no inkling of the connection between the young ones. He simply loved his son and would not allow some trickster to take him into her net, as Galadriel had done with Celeborn, his cousin. (Note: There is no indication of this not being true, but since both are Sinda elves, it is plausible and it works for why they hate each other!) He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't.

It was with this mentality that he went to his son in the library, his son who seemed alight and happy as he had not been for nearly five hundred years. He took little notice of it, thinking the girl must be a particularly good in bed.

"My son!" He greeted warmly and Legolas bowed. "Are you excited for the day's festivities?" He asked and Legolas shrugged noncommittally.

"I am eager for Locien to be out of my hair, if that is what you mean." The prince answered his tone light and gay. Thranduil was stunned at this sudden change, but his mind was solely focused on getting his oldest son wed this day. "For what was I summoned?" Legolas inquired and the king smiled at him.

"I simply wanted to insure you were prepared for today, and of course spare you the awkward morning with your lover." He said, and Legolas furrowed his brow.

The younger elf was confused, his father had summoned him to part him from Elly? For certain the elf could not be so daft? Then again, Legolas had given his father little confidence to ever think he could really love someone.

"That wasn't necessary father. I believe this girl to be different than those before." He said his tone genuine but his father waved his hand in dismissal.

"Yes well, that will fade in a matter of days and all will resettle. For today, we make merry!" Legolas frowned at his father, not understanding this at all. However, he reasoned that for today he would focus on his brother and the festivities. After this he would tell his father all, it could wait until then.

The elf prince then turned and went to change into his ceremonial robes, clinging on to the white fire from last night.

Elly, meanwhile, was heading back to her companions with a soft smile. She knew in her heart all would be well, and that alone kept her pain of being parted from him at bay. As for Thranduil's harsh words, she chose to ignore them. Legolas had felt love for her, and she knew he would never lie.

She walked into the camp and found the four packed and eager to leave. Dinendal handed her the black cloak she had worn that week, and she wrapped it around her form.

"Is all well, then?" Arwen asked and Elly smiled brilliantly at her. "Ah! My heart is so glad for you aunt! Who was he?"

"I think I'll keep that a secret until he comes to Lorien in a month. He can tell you himself, then." She replied and the three children of Elrond smiled in delight. Dinendal looked a little sad, but his face was grinning and so Elly chose to acknowledge that. "Come, we set off to Anduin and will find a way down the river. It will be a quicker journey." She spoke quickly, jumping lightly onto the horse and swinging her leg over. She might have been short, but she was a steadfast rider and had strong enough legs to lift her almost anywhere.

The five set off from the palace, Elly casting a longing glance behind her and fingering the bracelet that resided around her wrist. She drifted into thought, allowing her mind to rest and wander as they traveled in silence. Their path took them straight from the castle to the Old Forest Road, bypassing the mountains of Mirkwood. They traveled in a calm all day, with nothing but the dark eaves for company.

Indeed it was very quiet in Mirkwood, though it would be near sunset before she realized it was too quiet. Elly came out of her trance and pulled her horse to a stop. The other four followed and she cast a wary glance around.

"It's too quiet." She hissed and they froze. Everyone watched her for guidance and she drew her bow. "Ride fast, and hard. If we make it out of these woods then we should be safe." She whispered this quickly and kicked her horse into motion, sending the party of five elves atop their horses into a dead run.

But it was not enough.

The sun sank below the horizon and Elly felt the cold settle around her. Orc filled her nose and black encased her vision. She tried to push her horse harder, but it was for naught when an arrow caught her in the shoulder. She flew backward off the horse and screamed in pain.

The others pulled to a quick stop and Dinendal made to ride back for her.

"NO!" Came her shriek and they heard the screeching of orcs around them. Elly paled, knowing they wanted her. "Ride for Anduin, get help. Don't place yourselves in danger!" She cried and Dinendal ignored her, riding forward. However black arrows rained down on them. The horses started and took off into the darkness, taking their riders with them.

Elly sighed at the ill wisdom, but if these foul beings wanted her then it was better her head than that of her companions. She stood warily and kept a firm grip on the sword at her side. It was glowing red in the black night and she smiled wickedly. Orcs began creeping out of the darkness and she prepared herself for a fight.

"Come and get me!" She hissed and a volley of arrows came at her. She ripped off her cloak and made ready to fight.

The other four managed to reign in their horses just as the rain began to pour. They unanimously rode back to where they'd left Elly but she was gone, only her black cloak with blood spatter on it remained. Her sword was gone, but judging by the blood she was in serious danger.

"Damn!" Arwen spat, glaring. "What do we do!? To go to Lorien would take too long, and we cannot raise a search party from Rivendell!" She gripped her hair in the pouring rain.

"We must ride back to the palace! If we can find this Greenleaf then he can come help us." Elrohir shouted over the crashing thunder.

"To do so is to forfeit our lives! The king will kill us all!" Dinendal snapped in response and the elves frowned.

"We have to take the risk!" Elladan finally said and everyone looked to him. "We cannot save her, and what resides here only the Elves of Mirkwood can battle." Everyone knew he was right, and so they rode back to the palace against the pouring rain.

Elly, for her part, had begun to run, hoping they'd lose her after she threw off the cloak, but to no avail. An arrow caught her in the leg and she tumbled into the mud. She tried to run, but the orcs came up behind her and she rolled, slicing one open. But as she turned to kill another orc, one clubbed her across the head, knocking her unconscious.

The orcs laughed in their horrid way, and the leader picked her arms up from the soggy ground. They began dragging her into the depths of Mirkwood, laughing all the way.

And back in the warm palace a wedding took place, for Prince Locien was to wed his perfect bride. Prince Legolas was unamused at this, and spent his time thinking of fire hair and a trip to Lorien.

Though, for some reason, a sharp pain left him gasping for breath while the couples danced. It was in his leg, and then his head erupted in pain.

"My son?" His father placed a reassuring hand on his back and the prince waved him off, going up to his room to lie down. He fell into a dark sleep, completely unaware the nightmare swimming in his mind was the soon-to-be reality of his porcelain rose.


	9. The Beginning of the End

Morning brought more rain upon the companions, but it also brought them to the gates of Mirkwood Palace and they sighed a little in relief to be there. They rode into the gates quickly, looking bedraggled and ultimately annoyed at the circumstance. Arwen was soaked to the bone, her dark hair hanging in strings around her face. The three males looked like they'd just stumbled out of Mordor, a feat for noble and wise elves. All were spattered thick with mud from riding so hard, and their horses were wearied.

They swung off their horses, receiving odd looks from the elves on the grounds and Arwen took notice of the decorations.

"The prince's wedding was last night." She observed and the males nodded. "How do we find Greenleaf? Elly never told us his real name!" She asked quickly, seemingly realizing this suddenly, and everyone frowned.

"We must go to the king. He might know." Elrohir said and they collectively paled, knowing it would be a death wish to identify themselves. "It might be our end, but if we do not then we must live with Elly's death."

"As though we will not already." Dinendal hissed and Arwen kicked some mud at him. Not that it made any difference.

"Elrohir is right." She said and they stepped away from the horses, allowing the stable hands to take them. "We have to do something."

Inside it was warm, the Prince Legolas now recovered from his headache of the previous night, and relieved of his brother...for the moment.

"My son, is all well?" Thranduil asked, joining his son in the hall. The fire crackled merrily and Legolas peered at him from his place beside it. He knew he had to address his feelings for Elly with his father, communicate they were no passing fancy, and right now seemed an opportune time.

"Quite, though there is something I'd like to discuss with you." He said, but was cut off when his brother stumbled in, his new bride in tow. Legolas rolled his eyes and his brother zeroed in on him.

"Haha, little brother! Did you not enjoy the festivities?" Locien said, his speech faltering. He was clearly drunk, and Legolas lacked the patience to deal with his idiocy today.

"I would have enjoyed them more if you had actually _left _for your honeymoon." He sneered and Linariel sighed.

"And what of the little fire hair? Was her hair indicative of her personality in bed?" Locien slurred and Legolas glared over at him.

"Silence." Was his warning, but Locien was too drunk or simply too stupid to care.

"Oh come, will you not brag of your lay with the little Lorien sprite?" He asked and Legolas took two fast steps to catch him by the collar and shove him into the wall. His brother sputtered and his eyes shone with fear when he caught sight of Legolas' glimmering orbs that were black as night.

"_Silence._" He hissed and Linariel gasped. "You will never speak of her, you vicious snake. Her perfection is undeserving of your forked tongue."

"Perfection? Oh we have never heard that compliment!" The drunken elf bit and Legolas shook him a bit.

"That is because you would be lucky if she glanced in your direction, and never have I met a maid like her." Came the hissed reply and the brothers glared at each other.

"Peace, my sons!" Thranduil finally intervened, but Legolas made no move. "I would like to know how Locien knows her kingdom of origin."

"That's a little secret she told me..." the elf sneered, glaring at his angry brother, "whispered when she was screaming my name." He spat and Legolas swiftly drew his knife and placed it along his throat.

"I will happily kill you." Legolas hissed dangerously and Linariel finally darted forward.

"He saw the tattoo on the first night!" She said and everyone looked at her. Locien's eyes lit with anger and Legolas glared. "When he...he tried to force her he spotted it. It's the black flower in the middle of her shoulder blades, and he knew it was a Lorien tattoo."

"My ever faithful wife." Locien spat and she glared.

"You tried to rape an innocent girl! How DARE you expect me to keep it silent?!" She snapped in reply and Legolas released his brother.

"I should have killed you that night." He murmured, but everyone froze when Thranduil came forward and stood in front of his son.

"You attempted to _rape _this Lorien child?" He said, calmly though his aura was nearly black with rage. Locien nodded carefully. "Did you have any idea as to why she bore such a tattoo?" Locien shook his head and the king glared. "Speak!"

"I thought it was a mark of a lady, just common!" He stammered and the king backhanded him.

"How dare you be so unaware of the customs of others? Do you honestly claim ignorance of the custom of royal warriors being branded, just as in our own kingdom?" Thranduil's voice was cold and Legolas was secretly grinning to himself that his brother was being punished.

"I did not think the customs of witches were the same as our own." Locien hissed but before Thranduil could strike him Legolas threw his knife and nicked his brother's arm.

"She is no _witch_." The prince hissed and Thranduil held up a hand for peace.

"That child was the crown PRINCESS! Had you harmed her, my _son,_ the entire host of Lorien would come down on our heads! Would you wish certain death on our soldiers, your own _brother_?" Thranduil was pleading and scolding and Locien seemed stunned.

"Right now, Father, I would happily wish anything on him to be rid of him!" The older prince spat and Legolas made no movement, not surprised to learn of his brother inner-hatred for him. "For nearly two thousand years he has been the favored child, the one you came to for battles and strength while I was forced to be the heir to the throne and locked away. There is no glory in books and politics, and I hate him for being the favorite! I am the elder who will keep this kingdom afloat, I should be revered!"

"You are a RAPIST!" Legolas spat and the other two members of the fray stared between the two brothers. "You tried to one up me and could have cost us our lives, how _dare _you be so selfish? How dare you place a burden on Linariel, who loves you though she is certainly insane to? You deserve no glory for you have done nothing but serve yourself these two thousand years and it has, more than once, nearly cost us alliances and our lives!"

"You slept with our enemy, who is only alive because you protected her! Our lands say we must kill her!" Locien spat in response, gripping his injured arm.

"Perhaps I did, but I neither forced her nor tried to harm her! I know the strength of the Galadhrim and I know they will happily kill any who harm their lady." Legolas sneered this and his brother glared.

"Did you know she was a Lorien elf when you took her? For certain it was just an excuse to say you had finally managed a victory of the illicit kind." Locien growled and Legolas reached for his other knife.

"You are a heartless bastard! How dare you assume to know my intentions?" He hissed and his brother grinned evilly.

"Because they are forever the same!"

"Silence!" Thranduil finally roared and the two stopped. "Legolas, did you know?"

"Not when I asked her to meet me." He replied and his father stared. "She told me before we...did anything intimate. My intent was not my usual, for I love this maid and nothing you say will change that."

"But she should have been killed! None of Celeborn's house shall enter these lands!" Locien said triumphantly and Thranduil frowned.

"To do so would have brought the Galadhrim on us with just as much force as your attempt at raping her. I swore no harm would come to her while under my borders, but I also made her swear to leave and never return." He said haughtily and Legolas' ire turned on his father.

"How DARE you? Did you give no cause to my feelings?" He asked and his father stared.

"Until this moment, son, I had no reason to think she was any different than the scores of maids before her. And even if I had it would have been the same, I will not lose you to witchery!" He hissed and Legolas frowned while Locien growled.

"Always fearing to lose precious Legolas, mother's little darling." He hissed and Legolas frowned at him, angry fire in his eyes.

"Perhaps he would fear to lose you if you had a heart! You cannot even speak to another elf without bullying or insulting, and nearly five hundred years ago you cost us the alliance of Elrond! You are frozen and dead, and no one would touch you if Linariel did not love you so completely!" The prince was clearly angry, and his headache was returning.

"He speaks true, my son." Thranduil whispered and Locien glared at him. "You are my firstborn, but you are a cold creature. I will not banish you, but henceforth all dealings beyond our borders will be your brother's responsibility. You are a disappointment to my line." Legolas was glad to have been given the post, but suddenly sad that his brother was to suffer so much for simply wanting to be noticed. Perhaps they were all at fault, but the anger of Galadriel was a force to be reckoned with and this elf had nearly brought it upon their heads.

"My king?" A voice whispered and everyone turned to look at the servant who had come in. "There are some very irate visitors here for you. Should I send them in?" He asked and the king and Princes seemed confused.

"Of course." The king said, but before it was out of his mouth four very bedraggled elves came stomping in. The leader, an incredibly attractive yet pissed off elf-maid, was glaring at anyone in her path and her gaze landed on Legolas. The blonde elf stared at her for a moment and then grinned cheekily, recognizing her right away.

"Lady Evenstar!" Legolas greeted and she growled, sensing the sarcasm in his voice. "To what do we owe this water stain?" Arwen's eyes flashed black and Legolas instantly recalled why he hadn't found her attractive. She was all fire, but no wit to banter with. She was used to being adored, not argued against or engaged in intelligent conversation.

"Silence you half-witted Sindar! I would sooner throw myself into the fires of Mordor than have any dealings with you!" She hissed and he chuckled.

"May I help you?" Thranduil asked and the four looked at him. 'Evenstar' bowed and smiled.

"My Lord and King, Thranduil. We are the children of Elrond, my name is Arwen and these are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. With us also is Dinendal, a member of the guard of Lorien. We have come to implore a favor of you." She began prettily and Legolas smirked, noticing the evil looks the twins were giving him. Clearly they remembered when he 'accidentally' spilled honey on them and pushed them down a muddy hill into a beehive. For certain they couldn't get away with pushing him in the lake!

"Anything, my Lady Arwen." Thranduil offered, though dryly and Legolas watched fear cross their features. Apparently they really did need this help, but that would not stop him from teasing them mercilessly.

"We would not have ventured into your halls for any other purpose but one so dire. We are in need of an elf at the festival, he called himself Greenleaf." She said and Legolas frowned. He then walked forward and grinned at her, meriting him a dark look.

"And what would you need of him?" Came the smug reply, and the Thranduil backed off in the belief that this was best left to the rivaling young ones.

"That is _our _concern." She spat and he grinned a little more.

"Ah, but I might know where he is and I should know the purpose before I hand over my soldier to you." He reasoned politely, earning him an even dirtier look from the elf-maid. He was beginning to think her face would freeze that way, and wouldn't that be delightful for the Evenstar of his people? "Careful, Arwen. Your face will stay that way if you hold it too long." He teased and her faced corrected itself into a mask of indifference.

"Bite your tongue." She hissed and he laughed, stepping close to her.

"Why don't you do that for me?" He teased and she lashed out at him, her nails barely missing his face, only to be grabbed by the blonde companion. She wriggled against him and glared evilly at the chuckling Legolas, and one of the twins finally came forward. Arwen was released, but still shot Legolas plenty of dirty looks.

"Stop this, both of you!" He hissed and looked Legolas in the eye. The prince stopped his mirth and returned the stare. "Our aunt has been captured by orcs just south of the Old Forest Road. Greenleaf was her companion for the week and we hoped he would help us." The elf explained and Legolas frowned deeply.

"Elly?" He asked and they all stopped glaring to gape. "Elly was your aunt?" Finally the last pieces of the puzzle clicked. Of course she was, their mother was her adopted sister. She had told him her parents were Galadriel and Celeborn, but he had no connected these three fools to them, even if they were the logical choice for her 'bored' companions. They had rarely ventured beyond their own eaves, and were wholly unlearned in the ways of the world.

"You know her?" Arwen asked, not liking where this was going. Legolas nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"I was Greenleaf." He murmured and frowned deeply. "Do you know where they took her?"

"Of course not!" Arwen sighed and glared. "Of course the one elf we cannot abide to deal with is the one she chose!" Her complaints were mere grumbles but Legolas ignored her and turned to his father.

"If she dies at their hands there will be no stopping her mother." Thranduil murmured aloud, pale and shaking. Legolas had never seen his father so fearful, but he had also never met an angry Galadriel.

"Let her die!" Locien seethed and everyone glared at him. "Let us see how my little brother handles losing his mate."

"Silence!" Arwen shrieked, sending a blast of dangerous energy at him. Indeed, she had inherited some of Galadriel's magic. "She is not his mate!"

"That is not for you to decide." Legolas snapped and Arwen glared at him.

"Just because you _tricked _her..." She bit at him, and he glared.

"Quit with your prejudiced whims, brat!" He bit and she sneered. "It is none of your concern what your aunt feels or does, only hers and mine." He growled this to Arwen who then slapped him and succeeded in slicing his cheek open.

"Arwen!" One of the twins yelped and Legolas reacted by grabbing her wrist and yanking. The two glared at each other and Arwen began to summon another bought of energy to get him away from her. Legolas gripped her wrist tighter and curled his lip. "Stop stop STOP!" They now paused looked at Elrohir who strode forward and drew his sister away. "Stop this, please." He begged and the prince closed his eyes to reign in his temper. He returned his gaze to Arwen and glared at her.

"Do not think me some trickster, I would do nothing to harm her." He whispered and Elrohir looked him in the eye.

"I know." He whispered and Legolas stared at him. "You liked her the first day you met her, nearly five hundred years ago. You protected her at the festival, and you managed to return a smile to her face. Though my siblings are in denial, I know you love her and she loves you more than she dreamed possible. Your hearts are joined, and you are bound to one another forever more."

"What did the orcs want with her?" Legolas asked carefully and the brunette elf shrugged. "I feel as though there are greater agents at work here, and if we don't move quickly then she will die before we reach her."

"My son." Thranduil said and they all turned to him. "Take your contingent, go find her before they have a chance to kill her and bring her back here to be healed." Now he turned his gaze on the children of Elrond. "You will not send for your parents until we know she will live, I will not risk an angry Galadriel beneath my eaves." He said this with a mixture of knowing and disdain, which was enough to make Arwen seethe.

"Would they have taken her as far as Minas Morgul?" Legolas asked and the twins exchanged a glance.

"No." Locien finally sneered and his brother turned a disgusted eye on him. "The orcs captured her, merely stunned her and chased you four off, right?" He asked and they nodded. "It's the Witch King. He's called them, but will not risk such a long journey with her caretakers on his tail. You'll have to track these orcs."

"I do believe that's the first helpful thing you've said in nearly two thousand years." Legolas muttered and Locien shot him a dark look.

"Just because you are the warrior, brother, does not mean I am ignorant of what goes on in my own land." He sneered and the younger elf made no response.

"I'll need at least one of you to come with me." Legolas said to the group and the blonde, Dinendal, stood up.

"We'll all go." Arwen said and four analyzing looks pinned her.

"You won't." Legolas said simply and she glared. "You cannot fight, and I can't have my men watching out for you. Leave this to your brothers and myself." He hissed and she glared. However, before her ire could reach its full height she had a sudden thought.

"Are there any protections around the palace? Shields from orcs and whatnot?" She asked and Thranduil frowned.

"Yes." He answered simply and she nodded. She turned her cold, but lively gaze on Legolas and grinned.

"Fine, I'll stay here and be ready to help with her wounds." Arwen said this with confidence and her brothers sighed, content that she would be staying behind. "But don't think this means I'll allow you to take my Elly from me." She snipped and Legolas gave her a cold look.

"I don't think you'll have much say." He replied and she glared. "Stop being jealous that someone chose your aunt over you. Not every elf finds dark hair and shocking eyes attractive. Besides, your destiny is a long time off." He muttered and Arwen paled, signaling that he'd hit the nose, at least on some level. "Stay here and be safe." He muttered, bowed to his father, and the four headed out. The three travelers gave no concern to their weather stained clothes, but Arwen was immediately swept off to be changed.

Meanwhile, in some dark part of the vast forest, our lady opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Her shoulder felt afire and her head should have been splitting in two. She made no sound, merely tried to touch the back of her head but found that her hands were bound, making this difficult. She wrinkled her nose as the stench of orc entered it and opened one sea-green eye to look around. It was for naught, she was in a dark cave where no light found and she knew it must be daylight and they were hiding from the sun.

_Damn, what have I stumbled into now?_ She thought, trying to figure out what was going on. Her captors were a little way off in the cave and she could hear them gurgling in their horrid speech, making her fight the urge to cover her ears. She didn't move, not knowing if the arrow that had knocked her from the horse was still in her shoulder. However it became obvious a moment later when she tensed her shoulder and black fire shot behind her vision.

"Looks like she's awake." A garbled voice said and she was grabbed and rolled onto her back. "Such a pretty little elfling." He spat and she cringed.

"Ain't no elf!" Another orc barked and she tensed. "Fecking human if I ever saw one." His mangled speech made her want to vomit, but she bit it back.

"What would _He_ want with a human? She's an elf!"

"Look at her ears, ya fool! They ain't no elf ears." Elly nearly groaned from desire to just black out. Why were there such foul creatures on this fair planet?

"Don't matter no how. The master wants her, he gets her." One of the other orcs said and she sighed. "What, don't like the thought of death, wench?" He asked and she simply glared, refusing to speak.

"Won't be death that finds this one. I'll bet the master makes her like him." An orc muttered and Elly noticed how civil their speech was. Perhaps they only hissed when in battle and now they wanted to discuss her.

"Aye aye! Make her pretty little face hollow and black, turn her into a dark being." An orc slurred at her and she felt the bile rise in her throat. So this was how she was going to die? Their master would turn her into an orc and so she would be no more? How comforting.

It was at this point she realized just how empty life felt right now. She'd found love and been torn from it, her brother was dead and his bride missing for a decade, her sister adored her but barely understood her, and the only hope she had rested with four companions who each had their own motives in mind.

_If only Elves were faultless, and I could trust them to understand my heart before the fears of their own. _She thought in a daze, but sunset was approaching and she knew they'd be moving to their destination again soon. She sighed and prayed for death to find her swiftly.

As Elly lay in the cave, her nephews and Dinendal set off with Legolas and ten other elves on horseback to find the place where Elly had been lost. It was quick riding, nearly sunset when they arrived at the muddied black cloak. Legolas swung off his horse and saw where the arrow had torn into her shoulder, and where her blood had gushed onto the fabric. He lifted the cloak and saw the clasp torn, which probably meant she'd thrown it off to give herself mobility.

Legolas traced the ground and felt imprints from her feet, and then they leapt out to him as if a light had been turned on. He saw where they ran into the forest and he followed them.

"She ran." He called back, but noted how one side had more pressure than the other. "She had her sword and was carrying it to her left." He followed her footprints and came to where they smudged and there was a large imprint. "She fell?" He asked, but felt someone come up to his shoulder.

"She was shot." The voice said and he looked up to see Elladan beside him. "They caught her in the leg and she fell." He knelt and traced the shape.

"She rolled." They said together and Legolas spotted a spatter of blood.

"She took out at least one orc." He muttered and Elladan touched another spatter above where her head was.

"They clubbed her, and that must have knocked her unconscious." He murmured and Legolas sighed. "From here it's orc tracks."

"They can't have taken her far, and my brother was right. They won't take her to Minas Morgul." Legolas frowned until he noticed something strange about the orc tracks. "Odd." He murmured and Dinendal spoke up.

"They turned back." He said and the party exchanged looks. Legolas stood and followed the tracks with his sharp eyes and saw that they made it across the Old Forest Road.

"They made for the mountains of Mirkwood." He said and swung up onto his horse, kicking the animal into speed along the trail of the orcs. The company rode quickly and silently to the mountains, finding the trail harder to read on bare rock. They did stop in a small underground cave and Legolas dropped down to look, followed by the twins.

"They went below ground at sunrise. They covered a fair amount of ground." Elladan observed, noting that it was nearly sunrise now. "They are a day ahead of us."

"No, they were close to their destination." Legolas muttered, standing up. "There is a hold here for a dark power, buried deep within the heart of the mountain. We make for there." He whispered before grabbing his shoulder and yelping in pain.

"My prince!" an elf shouted and Legolas held up a hand to still them. He knew what this was, for he'd felt it before. It was Elly's pain, they were hurting her.

And he was absolutely right, for deep below them and far away Elly was having the arrows ripped from her body as she screamed in pain.

She panted when they threw her onto a table in a cell, tying her down, but her aim was to calm her heart so the poison could not kill her as quickly, and she knew she was poisoned. She clenched her eyes shut and tried hard to not focus on the pain.

_So this is the powerful messenger of the Valar..._ A voice hissed in the dark, and her blood ran cold.

Her scream shook the mountains when the presence shoved a dark blade into her stomach and slashed it across, breaking the tip off inside her. Her blood dripped black onto the floor.

Legolas straightened and glared.

"Let's ride." He growled and swung up onto his house, leading the group into the mountains.

Back at the palace, Arwen wrung her hands and paced, trying to discern something in her heart.

"You needn't fret, Evenstar." Thranduil muttered and she frowned at him. "My son will save her."

"It's your son I'm concerned about. He has no idea what he's dealing with, he may as well be leading my brothers and your men into death." She growled and Thranduil frowned at her in response.

"Legolas is young, yes, but he knows how to handle himself and this won't be his first time facing the Witch King. I'm certain it will be fine. You just have to keep your heart aware of your brothers so when they come within my bounds we can protect them." Arwen nodded, but took no comfort in his words.

How could she when her heart was telling her that she was cruel for being jealous, and it would be because of her Elly died?


	10. Finding the Light

**Weeee!!!! It's been a while.**

**I'm really having fun with this story! Thanks to all those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted! It's been amazing, and we're only like halfway done! Hopefully the ending will be satisfying!**

**So let's go! Leave some love!!!  
**

It was cold. She felt as though her skin was but a layer of ice that encased her, imprisoned her soul, and everything was stilled. It was as though time had stopped and the great black nothingness had swallowed her up, her ears filled with silence, her heart cold in her breast.

Her blood was burning black and the world a haze of white. Light did not find her here, only death as it coursed through her veins with the embedded sword tip in her abdomen. Only death would seek her in such a dark place, and only death could relieve the pain that ripped screams from her throat.

_The Valar overestimated you..._ The voice. That hissing, dark voice that still retained some version of men deep inside it. She could almost feel the soul, but it was so mangled that there was no hope of finding it. _If you wish for death, woman, I will grant it. _

"I would sooner become an orc than give into you." She hissed, despite the pain.

_That can be arranged. _He hissed and reached a hand over her and scraped his armored claw across her abdomen, drawing out another scream. _To think He believed you a threat, a mere mortal_.

Elly had no idea of whom he spoke, but she could guess. The Valar had told her that Sauron still existed in Middle-Earth, gathering strength in the dark. He was this creature's master, and apparently had discovered that she yet lived.

_I cannot die here, my time is not done! _She thought vehemently, fighting against the pain and poison. She wanted to scream for help, she wanted to reach out with her mind and find her mother, but to do so would have taken all her soul and she couldn't risk it.

As the wraith pressed more poison into her blood she finally pulled her energy together and poured white light out at him with a shriek.

Oddly enough, the thing was blown backward and burned as though on fire. She smirked a bit, realizing he hadn't been planning for her magic to come through. Maybe she could stun him...

_WITCH! _The voice screamed in her mind and she cried out from pain. _Your magic will not harm me! _

Elly wanted to cry, and vomit, and scream all at once. She knew then, in the moment when her body pulsed with dark magic and pain, she knew she was going to die before dawn reached her again.

Legolas and his party had abandoned the horses at the bend, trying to find the lair of the Witch King as silently as possible. He and the twins remained together, Dinendal being left to scout from the trees, and his party spread out all over the mountain.

"Can't you sense her?" Elladan asked and Legolas shot him a dark look.

"He's right!" Elrohir hissed and Legolas glared. "Father can always sense where mother is, or at least how far. Just focus on her heart." He whispered quickly and Legolas rolled his eyes, thinking them both daft. However, he humored them and thought of her. He reached his mind out for hers and felt a tickle towards the west of his position. He focused on that but before he could sense anything distinct his mind exploded in black pain and he fell down, only to be grabbed by the twin sons of Elrond.

"She's in pain. He's torturing her." He whispered, clutching his head.

"Why? What does he want with Elly?" Elladan spat, clearly confused and Legolas thought of their conversation two nights before.

"_**They decided to create a messenger...who would be able to tip the scales for good...to be able to withstand evil and overcome it...they wanted to make something good and pure. The love of Manwe and Varda would...create a being that would defeat the evil, a being that would bring light into the world again...**_

"_**And so I was created..."**_

Legolas frowned, but knew this was the reason. The Witch King must have known Elly was this weapon, and aimed to kill her so nothing could stop the evil that resided in Middle-Earth from taking over.

But, rather than tell the twins this for he was unsure if they needed to know, he stood and looked in the direction of the west. He took a deep breath and set off along the mountain, following the pull that had become so familiar during the festival.

_I will find her. _

Elly felt her spirit wavering, and wished for death to find her. Anything would be preferable to the pain that coursed through her right now. She could still feel the dark magic pulsing in her, squashing her light and crushing her soul. She felt the blade tip dissolve and spread the Morgul poison through her blood, burning treks along her veins and through her skin. But through the blinding pain she felt the pull from what seemed ages ago.

_Legolas..._she thought, reaching out to him. She found his mind close, much closer than she believed. _Is he coming for me? _This thought gave her a moment of hope, until suddenly pain wracked her body again, shoving thoughts of her love far away

_Do not hope for him, unless you want him to die. _The voice hissed and she felt a single tear slip down her face. The voice laughed and she felt her light dying, her will to fight slipping away from her grasp. The pain became overwhelming as more poison was poured into her system and she began just silently crying, willing her death to come.

_Make the pain end..._she thought feebly, reaching out for Legolas and found him coming quickly. _No, stop! Don't let him die...please. _

_He will be the first we kill, and I hope you live long enough to watch him suffer._ The voice hissed and the tears came harder and faster. She had no more will to fight and decided to go out with a bang. She drew in her light and screamed as she pushed it away from her, causing a bright shine in the night and knocking the dark creature away, but only for a moment before he grabbed her throat and squeezed, cutting into her veins and releasing more poison. She stopped and tried to cry out, but the creature just squeezed harder and she felt herself begin to fade away.

_I am immune to your magic, witch. _The thing hissed in her mind, squeezing harder so the black poison on its hands ran into her blood. _Die._

_It's not my time..._was the last thought she had before darkness claimed her. Her spirit faded away as a candle blown out in the wind, and her body fell limp.

To the mind of her captor her light finally went out, her will to fight gone. It laughed darkly, taking joy in destroying something so good, so precious and rare. She wasn't purely good, it realized, but tainted with grief and self-hate that made her so much more beautiful.

It took delight in killing her, in knowing its master would be able to rule without her meddling. Now, the time of Evil would arise.

It took Elly's soul some time to let go and realize she had to die or else her body would become a wraith and trap her spirit inside. So her Self pushed away and above, looking down on her thin frame, covered in dark lines. At first she wondered what those were, but realized the Morgul poison had turned her veins black. Her eyes were yellow where they should be white, and hazed over the green iris. Her hair was matted and dark, and her blood covered the once-white dress she wore, making it an inky black and muddy brown.

The spirit swore a bit and felt the pain her body was still going through, and she knew that without her soul her body wouldn't last very long. _But as long as they keep my heart in tact I should be revivable. _She thought this faintly and sighed, silently praying for a miracle. She looked with her inner eye, seeking beyond this mountain and found Legolas and her nephews a mere few miles away.

"They're coming!" Her soul elated and looked down at the paling and cooling body beneath her. "You're not getting off that easy." She hissed and forced her celestial self to remain with her body and keep the light on the creature.

This annoyed the blackness, seeking the source, but finding only air. It screeched, making her cover her ears, but also drawing the elves closer.

Legolas saw the bright flash, felt Elly's mind brush his and call to him, and when the unearthly shriek erupted in the mountains he increased his pace to find a small opening in the mountain. He knew they were a good two miles from where the light had been, but the cave was a good stopping place to regroup.

However, before he could gather his thoughts, his blood ran cold and a part of him suddenly flickered and went out. He froze and reached out for Elly, finding her light dim and imperceptible in the blackness around her.

"If she's not dead, she's close." He hissed, knowing the Witch King must have poured black energy and poison into her, trying to make her a wraith or at least a dark being. He sucked in an angry breath and faced the thirteen elves with him. "It's two miles to the marker she just gave, but how deep underground she could be I can't fathom. We have to find a way in and-"

"Get ourselves killed?" Dinendal muttered and Legolas glared at him. "No." He said and walked up to the prince. "Her body is dead, yes?"

"How can you know that?" Legolas hissed and Dinendal grabbed his tunic.

"I am not ignorant of her, sir, nor am I unaware of what has her." He snapped and the younger elf quieted. "If her body is dead, it is her soul that guides us. Rather than force a battle which we will lose, we must either wait for them to discard the body or come out of their caves. To go in will be to end our lives." Dinendal released him, but kept his tone patient.

"You're right." Legolas consented, realizing his error. The Witch King would not want her dead; he'd want her as a wraith or an agent of the Dark Forces. And if she was dead, the body would be of little use so they would discard it. The companions would have to move soon, and until then the elves would have to simply wait.

"But there is something." Elrohir said and stepped forward. "The light exploded, which means there is an outlet for light wherever she is. If we can find it, maybe we can discern if there is a chance she'll live." Legolas nodded carefully and then looked at his men.

"Fan out and keep an eye. If you see anything suspicious, shoot the orcs and whistle. We'll take it from there." He said and the elves obeyed, vanishing swiftly. The other four crept out, walking carefully along the craggy path. They were about halfway up the mountain, just below the tree line. Legolas kept his eyes sharp and tried to find Elly's light, but it was fading quickly and he knew they had a limited time.

Elly's soul clung with all it's will to this place, but the black was taking over and she knew she'd lose if they didn't come soon. She watched as the creature released her binds and pushed her body to the floor, cracking a rib in the process. Her spirit winced and sighed a bit, but then gasped when orcs came into the room and grabbed her body.

_Do what you will with the body. Destroy it. _The creature hissed before pulling his sword and walking to her body. He placed the blade at the base of the neck and Elly gasped in fear they would kill her.

However he simply jerked the blade through her long hair and gripped the locks in his iron grasp. _I'll let this be the token of her destruction to the master. _

Elly was livid they had shorn her beautiful hair to her chin, it was her defining feature. The creature then left the orcs who began laughing darkly and one took a knife and ran it along her arm.

"Let's cut it into little pieces and have she-witch for dinner!" One said and the soul shivered. She watched as they lifted their weapons and closed her eyes, knowing nothing could save her now.

Legolas crept along the outcropping they had just found, recognizing it as an opening to a small fortress in the mountain. It had been abandoned for years, but something was in there now.

"There is a shadow inside." Elladan whispered and Legolas nodded, drawing his bow and knocking an arrow in silence. The others followed suit and they were just about to head in when they heard a clamoring of orcs passing just by the entrance. They froze, trying to decide what this could be for. After the racket died down they entered silently and hid behind a wall, just in time to see a dark creature flow into the room, sucking the light out with it.

_The Witch King. _Legolas thought, gripping his bow tighter. The four elves pressed themselves away from the dark presence that flowed past them with no thought. But Legolas spotted a long bunch of copper hair in his hand, and felt a part of him scream in pain.

"Elly's hair." Elrohir sighed and the group exchanged a look. They crept away to where the presence had exited from and saw a large horde of orcs around something.

"Let's cut it up into little pieces and have she-witch for dinner!" A gravelly voice said and Legolas knew in an instant what they were around. The group raised their weapons and he lifted his bow to aim at the leader's head. Just as the orcs made to attack he released the arrow, followed by the other three doing the same.

The orcs froze and stared at their four dead companions before turning their dark gazes on the four elves.

"Looks like we'll be having elf too, boys." One said and they made to attack but were struck down by a volley of arrows that took out five of the remaining ten. The others didn't stop though and the four found themselves in a fray in no time.

Legolas was pinned to the wall by one who was about to stab his belly when he noticed a faint white light just behind the orc.

Elly had nearly cried out with glee when they arrived, even more so when the other elves with them had gone off to handle the back up orcs that were coming. However when she saw Legolas be caught off guard by the onslaught and shoved into a wall she growled and floated past her cold body and hovered by the orc. She reached out and pushed her transparent hand through the orcs chest, filling him with light and destroying what remained of his dark soul. The creature fell to the side and when one more came at Legolas to avenge him Legolas simply cut him down with his knives. The blonde elf then looked directly at Elly, and she knew he could see her light.

"Elly." He whispered and she reached out to touch him, suddenly aware how hard it was to hold on to this world. It was like her light was gone and she was being pulled away. She still reached for him, but before she could her spirit began to fade and something grabbed her arm and yanked her from this world, into blackness.

She screamed, pain suddenly slamming into her, and looked at the thin hand around her arm that had a gray sleeve. She looked up at the creature who was a figure cloaked in a gray raiment and gripped her tighter. Her arms burned and she stared into the robed figure's face, fear pouring out of her spirit.

"You must rest!" It commanded in a high-pitched hiss and Elly's spirit faded from this world.

To Legolas' eye the light vanished after it had killed that orc and he felt what remained of Elly fade away. He then rushed to her body and lifted the cold form to him. He leaned down to listen for breathing and she was still, her heart stopped. He took in her shortened hair and pale skin, but how calm her face was. It was like she knew what was coming and welcomed it, grateful for the respite from pain.

"No, Elly." He breathed, tracing her peaceful face. "Come back! Don't leave me here." He begged and pulled her tight against his chest. "I just found you...not like this." He breathed, tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at her black veins and pale skin. "I shouldn't have let you leave..."his silent sobs took over then and he buried his face in her matted hair. She still smelled like white roses and rain, and he was assaulted with memories. But now a dark smell covered her, sulfur and smoke and death clung to the strawberry tendrils.

He looked into her dead face, and smiled painfully. A few tears fell into her hair and he sighed. He sensed the other three come up behind him and looked at them, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Is she?" Elrohir asked and Legolas nodded painfully, allowing the tears to pour out as pain washed into him. "No...not my Elly." Elrohir breathed and knelt beside the prince, resting a hand on the short red hair.

"My prince!" A voice snapped and the four turned to see an elf at the doorway. "We must leave now! There are orcs everywhere, we cannot fight them all!" He gasped and Legolas nodded while scooping up Elly's body.

"We can't leave her here." He muttered and carried her out into the walkway and towards the back end of the tunnels. "There should be an exit here!" He called back and the other thirteen elves followed while defending from the orcs that were hot on their heels. He eventually noticed a crack of light and threw his weight against a wooden door that gave way. Sunlight poured into the cave, causing the orcs to scream and fall back from them. The elves dashed outside and took off into the forest, traveling in the general direction of where they left the horses.

"We can't stop!" Elladan called and the prince nodded. "They'll catch up to us by night fall." Legolas then paused and looked at the tiny body in his arms, realizing that carrying her would slow him down.

"I won't leave her for their sport." He hissed and the elves then leapt into the trees, out of sight of the orcs. Legolas balanced on a branch and stared into her face.

"We can ride back as soon as we get to the horses and take her home to be buried." Elrohir whispered his voice shaky and uncertain. "Dinendal can go with you to get Arwen and bring her home."

"All three of you may ride," Legolas sighed, smiling down at her, "I'll bring Arwen and pay my respects to your family." The twins stared at him with sadness and nodded. Legolas then laid her body down and pressed his hand to his heart.

Somewhere in the cosmos Elly felt the hope in her die and she was NOT happy. She could sense that the thin thread holding her to life was breaking, and if Legolas gave up on her she would be lost.

More to the point, if they left her body she would never get back! And how dare they have so little faith in her! She wanted to scream at them, and decided she would have to show them she could live. Maybe decently scaring them would teach them to not give up on her so easily! So what if she wasn't a phenomenal warrior? She was still a tough little bird and she knew it.

So she pulled herself together and focused her mind. She found the light of her companions and pushed back to Middle Earth, back to Legolas' light, past the binds of darkness, and away from the pain. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was blinded by light. She cringed away but knew she was back and pushed herself above the haze to see what was happening.

She gasped for air and grabbed the hand that was resting on Legolas' chest. He yelped a bit and stared at her, and she kept gasping in pain. He reached down and cupped her face, staring into her yellow and hazy eyes.

"Elly?!" He gasped and she tried to grin, but it came out as a breathy groan of pain.

"Save ... me!" She hissed and he stared in awe at her. She clung to him; plead with her eyes for him to hold on, even as she felt her grip on this world slipping. She opened her mouth, but before she could say more she blacked out and her soul drifted again. Her spirit was too weak to cling onto her dying body, but she knew they wouldn't let her die now.

_Damnit! _The soul thought, trying to grip on despite her weakness. She wouldn't die, she refused to! However something gripped her again and this time she was pulled away but not into blackness.

The gray of the world suddenly lifted and the vision before her of Middle-Earth became bright, shining, and fragile. As if it was made of silver glass, delicate and ethereal. She turned away and before her eyes were white shores across the blue seas, a bright light shining on the water and illuminating it all for her sight. Beyond the shores was a green land, glimmering and beautiful as a beacon of hope for all immortals. She went towards it and a pale light engulfed her senses. She smiled in peace and when the light subsided she stared calmly.

She found herself staring at peaceful gardens where there was light and her soul was suddenly comforted. Peace engulfed her, and everything was still beautiful. She looked around a bit and saw the same gray creature from before, but before she could get a good look her legs gave way under her and she slipped down.

"You need to rest." A voice whispered again, kind and gentle, and she sunk into the grass, her spirit taking reprieve.

Meanwhile there were four very stunned elves staring at a previously lifeless body. Legolas listened again and her heart was beating and she breathed, but how was completely unknown.

"Does she simply refuse to die?" Elladan marveled, twisting her hair around his fingers. "I suppose that's good, now we don't have to face our parents with a dead body." He murmured but Legolas shot him a silencing look.

"Maybe we should call for the horses, my prince? For certain we can escape on them?" One of the other elves said and the stunned prince nodded. The elf whistled and soon they heard the thudding of fourteen horses coming towards them. It was mere moments before they arrived at the based of the trees and the elves dropped down onto them, riding towards the palace at top speed.

They wouldn't make it to the palace grounds before dark, Legolas knew that and wasn't surprised when orc arrows began sailing past his head. He frowned and curled his body around Elly's prone form and pushed on.

"Don't defend, just ride!" He commanded and the soldiers obeyed flawlessly, staying close to their prince and riding as quick as their horses could.

In the palace Arwen sighed a little in boredom, wishing she could have gone with her brothers. She felt they were fools for leaving her behind, Elly meant just as much to her as them!

In the midst of her thoughts a strange feeling brushed her conscious mind and she focused on it momentarily. She felt the strength of Elladan's mind finding her own and she knew they were coming with darkness on their heels. She jumped up and ran out of the palace, passing Thranduil as she did so. The king stared in confusion as she pushed out of the doors and then followed.

Arwen stopped near the gate, gripping her chest.

"They're coming." She whispered and looked at Thranduil, who looked like he was torn between being indifferent and concerned. "Expand the borders of your protection on my say." Her tone was bossy and Thranduil seemed amused at her insistence, even if he understood her fears.

"You seem to assume I have that power." He muttered and she looked back at him. "I did not put these binds in place, my wife did. She was a high elf of old, and only her spirit knew how to expand them." Arwen paled at his words and he sighed. "You fret too much, Lady. My son will be fine."

"Your _son_ perhaps, but what about my brothers and aunt who are out there?!" She hissed, her spirit lighting with fire and Thranduil smiled to himself at the likeness she bore to her grandmother. She was passionate and strong, but she knew so little of pain that she couldn't fathom what his son would do to avoid such a thing.

"They will be fine. The best thing you can do is guide your light over them, let grace keep them safe." He whispered this soothingly to the younger elf-maid, hoping to quell her fear for her brothers.

Arwen, however, was having none of it. She had no patience for Thranduil's attempts to defend his son, so in retort she looked out into the forest and began thinking of her brothers. She found their spirits not too far off.

"I have to do something; I can't just sit by and watch them die while you uphold faith in your son who couldn't even protect the woman he claims to love!" She spat at the king, who now gave her a cool look of indifference. She frowned and then closed her eyes, reaching for the elves that were racing for the palace. "They're thirty miles away; it will take them until dawn to reach here." She whispered and Thranduil looked over at her.

"Why do you hate my son so much?" He asked and Arwen looked at him, dead in the eye. "When last you two met, as I recall, he was a child saying farewell to his mother. His brother slighted a little mortal girl and he defended her. And now he is here, trying to rescue the same anomaly that you so fiercely protected, and he is in love with her. Why do you choose to be blind, why do you choose to hate him?" Here the lady stared a moment before touching the gem at her throat.

"Legolas doesn't _love_ her. He doesn't know the first thing of love. He has no way of giving her the life she is meant to have! He will push her onto the battlefield, and it will be because of him she will die! If he knew this then he would push her away, and then I would believe his love for her." She was calm, on the surface, but the king knew she was barely containing her true feelings.

In Arwen's mind her dislike for Legolas was mixed. Some of it was from so many years ago when he pushed her aside, claiming she was not his. What that meant she had no idea, was this elf so stubborn he would not even entertain the Evenstar of his people? And now she had seen Elly in love and hurt all in a short span, and in her eyes Legolas was the only logical cause. She knew in her heart that this was the beginning of Fate's hand, and she knew even more that it was the beginning of her end. Elly would die for Middle-Earth, and Arwen would follow. That was their fate, she knew that much.

To the Evenstar, this couldn't be. She couldn't lose her beloved aunt, and she had no intention of dying. So she would push Legolas from her aunt, in the hope that they both might survive.

Out in the wilderness of Mirkwood Legolas gripped onto Elly's body with all his might as he leaned over his horse, willing the animal onward. Everyone else was a little ahead of him, but he was trying to not jar Elly too much, in the event it worsened her pain. The arrows were still flying, but as dark descended he felt the dark presences behind him as he rode.

_It can't be but another ten miles to the barriers..._he thought frantically, daring a look back only to see dozens of orcs on his tail. He frowned and looked down at his tiring horse, who he knew couldn't make it much farther.

The twins were only a little ways ahead of him, and between the two of them they could tell he was having a hard time keeping up.

Elladan also knew Arwen wasn't going to be able to help them, for whatever reason. They'd have to rely on grace, and he wasn't sure the light of Earendil penetrated these dark boughs. Elladan sighed a bit against his horse, when suddenly he saw a pinprick of light in the distance. It was growing, coming at them as fast as it could.

_Arwen?_ He thought, but he knew it wasn't her when the force slammed into them and threw him from his horse. The animal darted away and he looked up to see his twin turning round for him. _What was that?!_ His thoughts were erratic even as he looked back to where Legolas had been and saw the prince engulfed in light.

Legolas for his part was stunned to see the white light coming for them, and even more stunned when it engulfed him and Elly. The horse froze and time seemed to still, everything slowing to a single moment amplified. He looked back and saw the orcs being pushed back, and when he looked forward there was an old man in a gray cloak with a large staff before him.

"Mithrandir?" He breathed and the old man chuckled.

"I typically refrain from such magic, young prince. But it seems there must always be an exception in your case." The wizard smiled, his gray beard shaking slightly with laughter. Legolas felt relief he was here, but curious as to why he would arrive so suddenly. "Go now, I will hold them back. I shall see you at the palace, hm?"

With that time sped up full force and Legolas found himself even with the twins as his horse pushed onward. When he looked back he saw the orcs stilled, as though a barrier held them in place.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked, glancing first at the prince and then over his shoulder to his brother. The twin shrugged and Legolas frowned.

"It was Mithrandir." He muttered and the twins shot him a strange look. "I don't know why he would be here, but it was him."

"Mithrandir lacks that kind of power." Elladan muttered, glancing over his shoulder. Legolas shot him a silencing look and frowned.

"I don't think any one being knows what power Mithrandir has, and that is for a reason." Legolas bit out at them before focusing on the faint shimmer ahead. The barrier was close, the thin veil that protected the Elf kingdom from orcs and dark creatures. He gripped Elly's body a little tighter and slammed through the barrier at full force, the sons of Elrond directly behind him. The three pulled to a short stop to ensure the whole contingent was with them, before continuing back to the palace.

Arwen, for her part, was worrying endlessly. Her brothers were no longer in her mind, and she couldn't find them among the darkness. She wrung her hands and stared off into the darkness, praying they would come soon.

Her prayers were rightly answered as fourteen horses came barreling past her. She smiled as her brothers and Legolas came through, but frowned when she spotted the limp body Legolas gripped.

"Is she-"

"She's alive!" Legolas snapped and Arwen jerked back before frowning. "We must get her to the healers, now!" He barked and dismounted, carrying the frail body into the palace and away from Arwen's prying gaze. She then turned to her brothers and Dinendal who all seemed worried. The four exchanged a look, and as though they had reached a secret agreement they went into the palace.


End file.
